


Re-uptake

by miriam_lee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: В первый же день своей работы в клинике для душевнобольных на должности психиатра, Алан Шеферд обращает внимание на "безнадежный случай" - пациента-ровесника, который уже почти полгода не говорит ни слова и не показывает абсолютно никакой эмоциональной реакции на внешний мир. Приняв вызов, Алан берется за лечение. Но чужое прошлое, особенности психики и постепенно появляющаяся у него самого привязанность к пациенту, заметно усложняют процесс и кардинально меняют жизнь врача.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то когда-то была соционо-заявка на драббл про врача-Дона и его ступорного пациента-Баля. С неё все началось и, хоть оно и закрутилось в "драббл" аж на 40+ тыщ слов, заказчику от меня всё равно наилучших космических лучей. Это было офигенно.  
> _______
> 
> Дон, если бы не твоя поддержка на старте - я бы это не начала.  
> Сали, если бы не твой активный пинок спустя 2 года заморозки - я бы это так и не дописала.  
> Мио, если бы мне не хотелось, чтобы ты это прочитала - я бы это не доправила.

_**28 июля  
Понедельник** _

После всего лишь двух часов проведенных на месте новой работы, в городской клинике для душевно больных, своё собственное расположение духа удавалось охарактеризовать только как глубочайшее и полнейшее разочарование. Во всём и сразу. Экскурсия, устроенная заведующим, доктором Томасом Миллером, не вызывала ничего, кроме шока. И причиной являлись далеко пациенты – их-то состояние для такого места было естественным, хоть неподготовленного гостя бы тоже вполне шокировало. Но Алан Шеферд, выпускник медицинского университета по специальности психиатра, неподготовленным как раз-таки не был.  
И в шок и ужас его приводил, как ни странно, персонал.  
– Ну «Елизавета Вторая» и «Кеннеди» – это наши главные звезды, больше я тебя вряд ли кем здесь удивлю, – Миллер хохотнул и достал из нагрудного кармана белого халата зажигалку и сигарету. – Не думаю, что они когда-нибудь отсюда выберутся. Да оно и к лучшему, наверное. Забавные ребята, веселят тут народец, – он сделал затяжку и выдохнул в воздух перед собой клуб дыма.  
Алан, вздернув бровь, покосился на сигарету.  
– А это ничего, что вы-…?  
– Курящих здесь больше 80 процентов, остальные 20 не возникают. В работе с психами есть свои плюсы, парень. Так что с этим проблем нет – кури, где хочешь.  
– Спасибо, я бросил.  
– Значит, скоро снова начнешь, – усмехнулся врач. – В таком-то местечке с такой-то работкой… Эх.  
– Так вы так и не объяснили, почему начали обход с третьего этажа, - сменил тему Алан.  
– А, это, – новый клуб дыма. – Всё просто. Наверху у нас самое веселье – т¬ы сам убедился. Чаще всего олигофреники, от которых отказались родные, уставшие с ними возиться, аутисты или вот как те VIP-пациенты. На втором этаже примерно такое же, плюс кое-где разбавляют веселье клинические параноики. Но в целом недурно. А на первом у нас разного рода суицидники. Из логических соображений, смекаешь?  
Алан кивнул.  
– Окна досками не заколотишь.  
– Оно самое.  
– Значит, осталось обойти первый?  
Заведующий скривился.  
– Там, честно говоря, ничего особенного. Мы его обычно называем «кладбищем»…  
Алану пришлось без особого удовольствия отметить про себя и то, что персонал больницы тратит гораздо больше времени и сил на придумывание кличек пациентам и отделениям здания, чем на чьё-либо лечение.  
– …потому что там ведь, в самом деле, большая часть мозгом уже далеко не здесь. Уныло. Тоску навевает.  
– И всё-таки проведите меня по этажу, – аккуратно настоял Алан. – В конце концов, мне придется здесь работать, нужно знать всё здание.  
Миллер обреченно вздохнул и бросил окурок сигареты в ближайшую мусорку в углу коридора.  
– Ладно, парень, уговорил. Пошли.  
Они направились к лестнице и спустились на первый этаж клиники, по которому Алан проходил час назад, еще только направляясь в кабинет нового начальника, полный светлых надежд и ожиданий.  
Коридор здесь был той же П-образной формы, только стены были выкрашены не в персиковый, как на третьем этаже, и не в салатовый, как на втором, а в грязно-фиолетовый цвет.  
– Не считаете, что оттенок несколько… не подходящий? – Алан решил, всё-таки, озвучить то, что бросилось ему в глаза уже давно.  
– Мм? Чем это?  
Передернув плечами, Алан колебался, стоит ли говорить очевидную банальность о том, что фиолетовый и оттенки накрепко проассоциированы с депрессией и апатией. Даже ему в этом месте становилось неуютно – что было говорить о пациентах.  
– Мы специально так выкрасили - отлично передает атмосферу.  
Алан не удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза к потолку – к счастью, просто белому. Он начинал ощущать несвойственное ему отсутствие веры – в людей, в их чувства и, что хуже всего, в собственную работу. Все те годы, что он проучился в университете, он не сомневался в том, что его профессия востребована обществом. Что он нужен людям. Что, когда он получит диплом и найдет себе работу, он присоединится к тому священному отряду благодетелей, которым обязаны многие люди.  
Но отряд оказался простой сворой откровенных пофигистов, которые, казалось, и не считали своей задачей помогать людям излечиться и вернуться к полноценной жизни.  
– Ну что, я тебе, пожалуй, покажу один экземплярчик, и на этом всё, окей? Не люблю я этот этаж, по правде. Есть тут пара психов, к которым только дверь откроешь, а они начнут тебе в уши заливать про то, что «истинная суть человеческой жизни – вернуться обратно к земле» и прочий бред. Настроение на весь день портят, ей богу.  
Миллер, наконец, остановился и открыл перед собой дверь.  
Комнаты, как мог уже заметить Алан, на каждом этаже были абсолютно одинаково обставлены: кровать, маленький прикроватный столик, комод и небольшой ковер на полу. Разница была только в размере и, соответственно, количестве жильцов. Чаще всего в каждой было по 4 человека, во многих жили по двое-трое.  
– Комнат-одиночек у нас немного, но большая часть именно на первом этаже. Сам понимаешь, тут случаи поспецифичней.  
Та, в которую они с Миллером вошли, была одной из этих немногих. Небольшое окно прямо напротив входа, пустые светло-лиловые стены и кровать справа от двери. На кровати, опираясь спиной о стену позади себя, сидел темноволосый парень. На открывшуюся дверь и вошедших в комнату гостей он не отреагировал ровным образом никак.  
– Дэвид Вайнберг, 24 года, – пробормотал врач, разбирая свой же почерк в журнале с данными о пациентах. – Семьи нет, родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Жил в приюте с того самого времени – с 8 лет. В 19 поступил в университет, работал, съехал на квартиру. В феврале этого года три раза пытался покончить с собой. Сперва просто отказывался от еды, пока после недели голодовки не загремел в больницу-…  
– А кто сообщил, если он живет один? – аккуратно спросил Алан, чуть понизив тон голоса, когда как Миллер вещал вовсю.  
– Так в универ-то он ходил каким-то образом, там и грохнулся в обморок, – хмыкнул врач и снова уткнулся в журнал. – Так, а потом дважды пытался кинуться под поезд в метро. Дважды не повезло – останавливали. Уворачиваясь от его же кулаков, самаритяне сообщали в скорую, и парня увозили. После второго раза направили сюда. И к нам он уже и прибыл вот таким, «столбняковым». Действующий диагноз – шизоидное расстройство, степень первая, – Миллер захлопнул журнал и уставился на сидящего напротив него пациента. – Не говорит ни слова, не реагирует ни на какие внешние раздражители, хотя мозговая активность в полном порядке. Он даже и с уходом за собой кое-как да справляется. Только будто не видит вокруг себя никого.  
– А причины попыток суицида установили? – Алан осторожно подошел вплотную к кровати, глядя на продолжающего не реагировать на него больного.  
Врач усмехнулся.  
– Парень, никто его голоса не слышал ни разу, не то, что причин его желания помереть. Родителей же нет, в университете тоже никто близко с ним знаком не был. Мы даже сами известили ректорат - а так им никто и не интересовался.  
Алан внимательно изучал лицо Дэвида – мертвенно-бледное, худое, обрамленное темными прядями сбившихся, жестких на вид волос. На таком лице ужасным образом выделялись пустые серые глаза, реже, чем раз в несколько минут, медленно моргающие.  
– Видно, в этом мире паренька и правда никто не держал, кроме тех людей в метро. О нем информации вообще ни от кого нет. Темная столбняковая лошадка, – засмеялся Миллер. – Безнадежный случай, в общем.  
Алан сжал обе руки в кулаки и медленно повернулся.  
– Мне кажется, – негромко, но уверенно начал он, – что с таким отношением надежды здесь ни у кого вообще быть не может. А обеспечить её – как раз наша обязанность. У вас нет права так выражаться. Вне зависимости от того, рядом пациент или нет, слушает или нет, влепит оплеуху в ответ или не отреагирует, – он кивнул в сторону Дэвида. – Да вы же врач, вы сами должны это понимать.  
Алан прекрасно осознавал, чем может закончиться такая его бравада. Но прекрасно чувствовал и то, что, если не скажет этого сразу, то ему придется вернуться к этому позже. Причем, через недолгое время: он и так поражался тому, как долгое время смог продержаться.  
Его последняя фраза была больше похожа на отчаянное взывание и мольбу – он хотел увидеть хоть что-то помимо откровенного безразличия и шутовства. Он ждал, чтобы Миллер разозлился, начал оправдываться, поставил его на место – да что угодно. Всё, что помогло бы тому в объяснении своего поведения, смогло бы убедить и самого Алана в не бесполезности и важности своей работы и должности.  
Но увы.  
Томас Миллер заливисто засмеялся и хлопнул своего нового коллегу по плечу.  
– А, все вы такие приходите после университета, идеалисты-утописты. Поживешь, привыкнешь, всё поймешь. Если на всё это обращать внимание и биться как рыба об лёд – пфф, самому можно стать здешним пациентом. С этим придется смириться, парень, как ни крути.  
Отсмеявшись и не увидев от Алана никакой ответной реакции кроме всё так же сжатых в кулаки ладоней, заведующий прокашлялся и направился к выходу из комнаты.  
– Ну, собственно, я тебе всё показал. Кабинет твой тоже на первом этаже, с чем и поздравляю. Если что-то понадобится – обращайся в администрацию. Либо ко мне, если что серьезное.  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
Алан сделал медленный глубокий вдох и такой же медленный выдох, пытаясь успокоиться. В нем растоптали все идеалы. Всё, во что он верил на протяжении пяти с лишним лет. За 2 часа.  
Развернувшись, он аккуратно опустился на край кровати пациента и уперся локтями обеих рук себе в колени. Несколько минут он сидел так молча, запустив обе пятерни в свои рыжевато-каштановые волосы.  
– Нда, не так я всё это время представлял себе свой первый день на рабочем месте, – уныло хмыкнул он. – И не так представлял своих будущих коллег, а тем более - начальника. Не думал, что всё может быть настолько... прогнившим. Может он и прав, и я действительно просто наивный кретин, оторванный от реальности и зацикленный на каких–то утопических идеалах...  
Алан на какое-то время умолк, задумавшись. Через пару минут он снова подал голос, обращаясь к своему молчаливому и безучастному слушателю.  
– Но я тот еще баран, – Алан усмехнулся. – Хоть я им ничего и не в силах доказать, но играть по их правилам я тоже не обязан. Отбрасывать всё то, что я считал для себя важным всё это время просто потому, что им это кажется смешным – бред собачий же. Поэтому…  
Он обернулся к Дэвиду, чтобы вновь посмотреть на его лицо – и замер, замолкая. Вопреки его ожиданиям, взгляд пустых серых глаз был уставлен не в стену напротив, а в его сторону. Не прямо на него, а будто бы просто в пустое пространство – но всё же они определенно сдвинулись в его направлении.  
Алан запнулся и с выползшей на губы улыбкой почесал затылок. Чужие глаза снова медленно скользнули к своей прежней точке, целясь куда-то внутрь стены напротив.  
_«Значит, идеалист-утопист я, да?»_  
Алан поднялся с кровати.  
– Прости за поток сознания, что-то меня пробило. Пришел работать – значит, буду работать. Так, как умею, чего уж тут.  
Направившись к входной двери и, стоя уже практически в проходе, Алан с лукавой ухмылкой снова обернулся к пациенту.  
– В следующий раз говорю не я, а ты, Дэйв. Договорились?

***

Несмотря на то, что с того дня он приходил в комнату к Дэвиду каждый день и проводил в ней гораздо больше времени, чем у какого-либо другого пациента, тот не произносил ни слова. Даже точка, в которую упирался его взгляд, уже не менялась.  
Алан четко осознал, что для того, чтобы доказать – прежде всего, самому себе, а потом уже и окружающим – правоту своих идеалов, он должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь пациентам клиники. Настолько, насколько может. Поставив себе такую цель, он гораздо проще смирился с разочарованием, накрывшим его в первый день. И ради её осуществления он каждый день выкладывался до изнеможения, лично общаясь с каждым пациентом, изучая истории их болезни, ища возможные способы терапии, которые, как выяснилось, свелись руководством клиники до общего обязательного употребления комплекса витаминов и транквилизаторов.  
Дэвид не был единственным, кто с трудом соглашался даже на одноразовое питание, отказывался от таблеток и принимал лекарства только внутривенно. Но он был единственным, кто никогда не участвовал в беседе. Несмотря на то, что он сам принимал пищу, мог сам передвигаться и обеспечивать за собой уход, мыслями он всегда находился будто бы в другом мире, существовавшем только для него. Мир, окружавший его на самом деле, не вызывал у него абсолютно никаких эмоций.  
Но именно из-за случая в свой первый день работы Алан стал воспринимать Дэвида как некое живое воплощение надежды, вселяющее в него желание к чему-то стремиться. Возможность добиться хотя бы малейшего улучшения именно его состояния виделось Аланом как победа над устоями клиники. Поэтому – вероятно даже неосознанно – он и поставил перед собой преодоление невидимого барьера Дэвида в качестве своей основной задачи, и из шкуры вон лез, пытаясь сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что необходимо найти какую–то ниточку. Ниточку, за которую можно дернуть и вытянуть Дэвида в этот мир, заставив его отреагировать и проявить какие-то эмоции. И Алан знал, что ниточка эта будет находиться на шве раны. Но для этого необходимо было найти рану – а значит сделать беседы более провокационными и личными.  
Он поднял архив с делом Дэвида, переданным из больницы, надеясь найти в нём если не четкую информацию, то хотя бы какую-то зацепку за что угодно. И после стопки проштудированных врачебных протоколов на глаза Алану попалась одна мелкая деталь.  


_  
**3 октября  
Пятница**  
_

– Привет, Дэйв, – улыбнулся Алан, заходя к нему в комнату в уже привычное время своего визита – 6 с лишним вечера, за полчаса до конца своего рабочего дня. Обычно всё это время Алан и проводил, пытаясь с ним побеседовать.  
– Медсестры сказали, что вчера ты ничего и вечером не съел. Я не могу тебя проконтролировать, потому что смена заканчивается в 7, а ужин у тебя в 8, но прошу тебя, съешь сегодня хоть что-нибудь.  
Алан выдержал паузу. Он всегда выжидал какое-то время после просьб, обращений или вопросов, на которые никогда не получал ответа. Своим молчанием он давал Дэвиду понять, что разговаривает не сам с собой, а с ним, и что действительно хочет услышать и его реплики.  
– Не помню, чтобы ты совсем отказывался от еды. Нужно, наверное, перейти на другие таблетки. После трех недель никакого эффекта, значит, эти тебе не подходят. Это нормально, подбор штука не легкая. Сегодня подумаю, чем лучше их для тебя заменить.  
Алан опустился на стул у кровати, который специально поставил для себя в этой комнате.  
– Но таблетки таблетками, а то, что действительно может тебе помочь – это обыкновенный разговор. Что бы ты ни чувствовал, тебе приходится намного тяжелее, если ты молчишь об этом. Знаю, банально, и ты это не раз уже слышал, не только от меня, но… Вот помнишь, когда я в первый раз пришел к тебе в комнату? Я тогда и сам не заметил, как начал говорить. У меня в голове чёрти что было. Нужно было навести хоть какой порядок, и я стал произносить всё, что думал, вслух. А в итоге пришел к решению уже через несколько минут, разложив все мысли по полочкам.  
Он снова помолчал.  
– Я сам знал решение своей проблемы, и мне просто нужно было найти его в завале мыслей, перебрав их все вслух. Это как копаться на чердаке в старых вещах в поисках чего-то нужного – у двоих больше шансы найти это быстрее, – Алан мотнул головой, – Извиняй за пафосные метафоры. В общем, я имею в виду, что просить помощи у других – вполне нормально. В этом нет ничего плохого.  
Опять пауза.  
– Я хочу хоть раз поговорить с тобой, Дэйв. Я работаю здесь уже 2 месяца и за это время выучил историю болезни каждого практически наизусть. Я знаю, как и по какой причине здесь оказался любой пациент, что он пережил, что его тревожит и от чего он хочет избавиться, и всячески пытаюсь помочь. А о тебе-…  
Алан оборвал свою же мысль, отчасти потому, что понял, что его слова всё так же не оказывают никакого эффекта, а отчасти потому, что сам удивился той личной манере, в которой он стал выражаться.  
В этот же момент он принял решение перейти к припасённому запасному методу. Он вздохнул, как вздыхают родители, безуспешно пытавшиеся воззвать к совести и вывести на признание провинившегося ребёнка, перед тем, как самим перейти прямо к делу. Хотя если бы проблема была только в совести, то ситуация была бы проще и гораздо менее деликатной.  
– Я встретился и поговорил с Джоном Уэйдом, твоим арендатором. Вернее, вашим с Мэлом арендатором.  
Большой палец правой руки Дэвида, лежавшей на покрывале кровати, слабо дернулся, будто бы по нему прошелся крошечный разряд тока. Заметив это, Алан с трудом заставил себя подавить радостное волнение, собраться и аккуратно продолжить.  
– С ним и раньше связывались врачи из больницы, поэтому он в курсе твоего состояния. Я просто попросил рассказать его о тебе хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я мог тебе помочь. Хоть какие-то детали. И он упомянул, что за полгода до твоего первого приступа ты снимал эту же квартиру вместе с еще одним человеком.  
Дэвид тут же сморгнул, но продолжил невидящим взглядом буравить ему одному видную точку перед собой.  
– До сих пор не понимаю, как о таком можно было умолчать. Во всех документах ты числишься как отшельник без родни и знакомых. И тут вдруг сосед по квартире.  
По правой руке Дэвида прошлась заметная судорога.  
– Ничего, кроме этого имени, я выяснить не смог. Уэйд сказал, что после того, как Мэл съехал, он выбросил контракт. Потому и отмалчивался, скорее всего: не хотел, чтобы до него докапывались. Он и мне-то рассказал с неохотой, беря с меня слово, что никаких отчетов и бумажек я его подписывать не заставлю.  
Алан с минуту промолчал.  
– Но, с другой стороны, я и не хотел бы получать всю информацию от третьего лица. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам мне все рассказал.  
В ответ – молчание и никакой реакции.  
– Я же ясно вижу, что это тебя тревожит, Дэйв. На моё полное понимание ты можешь рассчитывать. Но я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы помочь, пока не узнаю хотя бы что-то – то, кто такой Мэл, и что произошло, что так на тебя повлияло.  
Левый уголок рта Дэвида медленно пополз вверх, очерчивая на его лице насмешливую ухмылку, которая на бледной коже в сочетании с всё таким же пустым взглядом выглядела абсолютно безжизненной и пугающей.  
Но это было первое изменение в его выражении за всё то время, которое Алан за ним наблюдал. И еще за полгода до этого, если верить истории болезни.  
– А что ты можешь сделать с покойником, а? – едва разомкнув узкие сухие губы, проговорил Дэвид. Его голос был низким и чуть охриплым с непривычки.  
Алан молчал. И от потрясения, и просто потому, что не знал, что говорить. Ему хотелось тут же схватить Дэвида за плечи и умолять продолжать говорить дальше. Но он прекрасно понимал, что такой метод был бы не просто непрофессиональным подходом, но и абсолютно бесполезным, а то и разрушающим достигнутое, поведением.  
– Дэйв, – как можно спокойнее проговорил он, – я знаю, что многое в жизни нельзя изменить, как бы этого ни хотелось. Но можно изменить своё к этому отношение. Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче и лучше – ты же знаешь, я не в первый раз тебе это говорю. Мне не всё равно, и-…  
Алан прервался, снова заметив полнейшее отсутствие Дэвида в разговоре. Его глаза, а вместе с ними и сознание никак не хотели возвращаться к реальности.  
– Доктор, двадцать минут восьмого, – постучав в дверь, проговорила из коридора одна из медсестёр. – Хватит вам, перестаньте уже тратить своё время черт знает на что.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, Алан сорвался с места, открыл дверь и буквально пригвоздил медсестру к полу взглядом.  
– Черт знает что? – Алан неожиданно для самого себя начал разговор на повышенном тоне. – Человек здесь для всех вас и правда не больше, чем просто «черт знает что», это я давно усёк. В восемь принесите порцию ужина и не беспокойте больше по другим причинам, – он вдохнул, выдохнул и понизил голос, – пожалуйста.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он прикрыл дверь. А когда обернулся, то тут же столкнулся со взглядом Дэвида – как и прежде апатичным и холодным, но теперь отражающим тень явного непонимания и обращенным к нему, а не к пустому пространству перед собой.  
Алан, замерев на месте, взволнованно сглотнул. И тут же пообещал себе, что не упустит шанса и не даст этому взгляду опять уйти в невидимое ему измерение.  
Он неторопливо прошел обратно к своему стулу и опустился на него. Взгляд Дэвида переместился вместе с ним, но после медленно скользнул чуть вбок, упираясь в край кровати.  
– В одиночку перекраиваете мир, док?  
Алан, несколько удивившись переходу на «вы», покачал в ответ головой.  
– Просто делаю то, что сам считаю нужным, как и говорил тебе в первый день. Я никого не заставлю думать или вести себя по-другому. Я этого не умею. Но отвечать за свои действия и играть по своим правилам я всё еще могу.  
Дэвид слабо хмыкнул.  
– Для меня важно поговорить сейчас с тобой, и моё свободное время – это самое малое, чем я готов пожертвовать, – Алан улыбнулся. – Кроме того, мне осточертело ТВ и все ленты в онлайне.  
Судя по движению грудной клетки Дэвида, тот глубоко, но практически беззвучно вздохнул. А потом не спеша поднял серые глаза на лицо сидящего напротив него Алана.  
– Тогда спрашивайте.  
– Лучше на «ты». У нас несчастный год разницы.  
Дэвид, не возражая, пожал плечами.  
– Расскажи, что тебя беспокоит.  
– Хэй, поговорить хотел ты, – напомнил он. – А не я. Задавай конкретные вопросы, а я постараюсь отвечать.  
– Ну, тогда это будет больше похоже на допрос.  
– Зато это будет меньше похоже на фрейдовские методы, – сказал Дэвид.– Тем более, мне пока тяжело находить слова, чтобы строить монолог.  
Этот аргумент показался Алану весомым. Он кивнул и на какое-то время задумался.  
– Ты помнишь всё, что с тобой происходило всё это время?  
– Не отчетливо. Но в целом – да.  
– Помнишь, сколько раз ты был в больнице?  
– Три.  
Алан снова кивнул, убедившись, что память Дэвида в порядке.  
– Ты действительно сам отказывался от еды?  
– Да. И с поездом тоже сам, – он ответил с абсолютным безразличием, без какой-либо паузы, блуждая взглядом по покрывалу сбоку от себя.  
– Как бы ты описал то свое состояние, когда ты хотел это сделать? Что примерно чувствовал?  
– Честно? – он вскинул брови. – Да ничего вообще.  
– Может быть, до этого были какие-то срывы, истерики? При людях или без них – неважно. Важно именно само состояние, в котором ты себя не контролируешь и выплескиваешь накопившийся стресс.  
– А я похож на человека, который может истерить? – снова изогнул бровь Дэвид, подняв глаза на Алана. Тот улыбнулся.  
– Пожалуй, что нет. Но перегрузку стресса может испытывать абсолютно каждый.  
– Не доводилось.  
– Твой стресс был как-то связан с бывшим соседом по квартире? – осмелился спросить Алан и тут же заметил, что Дэвид впервые заметно споткнулся о собственные мысли. На какое-то время он будто бы ушел в себя и ответил только через несколько секунд – сухо и безэмоционально.  
– Да.  
– Можешь рассказать мне о Мэле?  
Дэвид молчал и, не моргая, изучал покрывало.  
– Дэйв, – аккуратно позвал его Алан, чуть наклонившись вперёд. Он начинал бояться, что, воодушевившись достаточно легкой манерой ответов, сделал слишком резкий скачок в вопросах.  
Дверь в комнату открылась, и внутрь вошла медсестра с подносом в руках. Алан резко поднялся со стула, принял поднос у неё из рук, поблагодарил и аккуратным кивком на дверь молча попросил уйти, не давая ей даже возможности завести какую-либо беседу по поводу его трудоголизма: прошел уже час, как он должен был уйти домой.  
Поставив поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, Алан снова присел на стул, заглядывая своему пациенту в глаза.  
– Дэвид, – снова окликнул он.  
Чужое лицо не отображало ровно никаких эмоций, но при этом на губах появилась вселяющая страх улыбка – такая же, какая появилась, когда он только пришел в себя. И тот самый Дэвид, который действительно прежде никак не производил впечатления человека, способного поддаться истерике, стал тихо судорожно смеяться.  
Алан уже точно знал, что осёкся.  
Когда смех стал громче, а Дэвид, захлебываясь им, начал хватать легкими воздух, Алан в тревоге опустился рядом на кровать и стал настойчиво звать его по имени. Он решил встряхнуть Дэвида, чтобы привести в чувства, но как только коснулся его плеч – тот сразу же прекратил смеяться. Резко вцепившись в предплечья Алана в ответ, он придвинул его к себе и угрожающе зашипел прямо в лицо.  
– Уходи, слышишь? Оставь меня в покое, альтруист хренов. Какое тебе до этого всего дело? Не лезь. И не копайся у меня в мозгах!  
Так же резко он отпихнул от себя ошарашенного врача и прижал обе ладони к ушам, будто бы пытаясь заглушить какой-то одному ему слышный пронзительный звук.  
Алан решил, что единственно правильным для него выходом было и в самом деле оставить Дэвида одного. На время. Он слишком сильно рисковал и с треском провалился, и теперь вынужден был хорошо обдумать план своих действий. А на это ему самому требовалась пара дней.  
Он вздохнул и стал виновато отходить к двери комнаты.  
– Поужинай только, пожалуйста, – попросил Алан, переступая порог.  
За закрытой им дверью тут же раздался грохот разбивающейся посуды. Алан закрыл глаза, признавая своё поражение.

_**4 октября  
Суббота** _

– …ну вот, а я ему и говорю: «Из–за твоего гребанного разведённого бензина мой карбюратор заржавел, сукин ты сын!»… Эй, Алан, ты здесь вообще?  
Услышав своё имя, Алан встрепенулся.  
– Черт, Джейк, прости. Так о чем ты?  
Джейк – крупный парень с темными короткими волосами, нахмурившись, сделал глоток пива и обратился к еще двоим парням, сидевшим вместе с ним и Аланом за столом в баре. Где, как и всегда, состоялась их регулярная субботняя вылазка бывших однокурсников.  
– Ребят, с ним что-то не то сегодня, а?  
Те, глядя на Алана, пожали плечами.  
– Что-то с Сарой? – спросил один из парней – худощавый азиат в очках.  
Алан покачал головой.  
– Не в ней дело, просто… накладки на работе.  
Другой парень, контрастно выделяющийся своей полнотой на фоне тощего соседа справа, хохотнул.  
– Начальство? Плюй, Ал! Я уже привык к тому, что мне вечно взашей дают – то дозу кубов неправильно рассчитал, то иглу не под тем углом ввёл… Это от главной медсестры-то, бабы. И ничего, плевать я хотел на её унижения.  
– Стив прав, ты бы попроще относился к этому всему, – добавил Джейк. – У нас у всех работка не сахар. Чего ты хотел, больницы: нервы, переживания, все на взводе. У всех проблемы, вот они и выплёскиваются… Да кому я объясняю, ты ж сам в курсе, доктор Фрейд.  
Алан слышал от своих друзей подобные советы уже не в первый раз. Они действительно – все трое – вполне спокойно относились к работе как таковой. Все они к этому времени уже неплохо прижились в своих новых коллективах, и это было вполне объяснимо, если учесть, что позиция у них была в точности такая же, которой воспротивился Алан. Позиция полной пассивности и безучастия.  
Джейк, Стивен и Барт. Кардиолог, анестезиолог и дантист. Он уже не помнил, как все вчетвером познакомились в университете, но даже после того, как окончили его и устроились на работу, они продолжали время от времени – чаще всего по выходным – собираться в какой-нибудь забегаловке.  
Иметь достаточно фантазии на то, чтобы вообразить, что общего могло их свести, Алан никогда не надеялся. То, что они каким-то образом собрались когда-то вместе, он мог объяснить только тем, что каждый из них - как, по сути, и любой первокурсник - искал поддержки хоть мелкого коллектива. И теория психологии и правда подтверждала его догадки, утверждая, что соотношение человека с группой помогает ему быстрее привыкнуть к новой обстановке. Вот только знание этой самой теории постепенно, но неумолимо усложняло дело.  
Структура бесед, как он теперь видел, была вечно одна и та же: каждый по очереди выговаривался о каких-нибудь волнующих его проблемах, получал в ответ бурную эмоциональную реакцию, состоявшую из голых междометий, и, удовлетворившись этим, слушал уже другого, точно так же горячо реагируя на, в действительности, не интересующие его темы. Эмоциональный бартер. До какого-то времени – семестра до второго – Алан и сам взахлеб делился с приятелями всем, что было ему интересно. До тех пор, пока не понял, что за внешним эмоциональным восхищением стоит лишь принцип «ты мне – я тебе», а не искренняя заинтересованность. После этого прозрения он резко перестал получать от этого удовольствие, почувствовав во всем какое-то лицемерие. Заодно пришлось смириться с истиной о том, что любые знания – а особенно те, которые касались психологии поведения человека – с повседневной жизнью не совместимы чуть больше, чем совсем.  
Но в этот раз Алан чувствовал, что ему слишком тяжело самому копаться в своих переживаниях, и надеялся, что ему станет хоть немного легче после того, как он выговорится. Поэтому, глотнув пива, он в общих чертах обрисовал приятелям ситуацию с Дэвидом.  
– Так, стоп-стоп. Хочешь сказать, ты проводишь вдвое больше времени, говоря с ним, чем с другими пациентами, – выслушав весь рассказ, Джейк явно пытался разложить у себя в голове всё по полкам, – и из-за него же часто задерживаешься на работе, так?  
Алан кивнул.  
– Ты переполошил все документы, чтобы узнать о нём хоть что-то и даже умудрился-таки вывести его из ступора – а он, взамен на твоё старание, выгнал тебя из комнаты?  
– Он болен, Стив, – спокойно попытался объяснить Алан другому парню. – И я сам виноват, что его спровоцировал. Нужно было быть аккуратнее, – он снова отпил из стакана.  
– А я бы сказал, тебе нужно было быть умнее, – отпарировал Стивен, тоже делая глоток. – Какого черта ты так выкладываешься, если не видишь никакой отдачи? Твоя зарплата увеличится, что ли, если ты ему поможешь?  
– Да причем здесь зарплата, господи? – уже повысив голос, Алан со стуком опустил стакан на стол.  
– Эй-эй, спокойнее.  
– Не парься ты по этому поводу так, – заговорил Барт. – Попробуй отвлечься на других пациентов, менее проблемных. Ты любишь взяться за самое сложное, но не всегда всё выходит так, как тебе хотелось бы, и это нормально.  
Алан поджал губы. С тем, что Дэвид для него выделялся среди других пациентов, он настолько свыкся с самого первого дня в клинике, что после даже и не задумывался на этот счёт. Возможно, ему действительно пора было переключить внимание на что-то другое.  
– Оставь ты его в покое, приятель, – проговорил Джейк. – Ты попытался помочь – не вышло. И всё равно никто до тебя его даже на разговор не вытягивал. Может, он и сам в норму потиху теперь придёт. Но я бы на твоём месте не унижался. Сказал «не лезть» – ты и не лезь.  
Алан не нашелся с ответом и залпом допил остаток пива. Через несколько минут все снова слушали рассказ о том, как Джейк разнёс местную бензоколонку, а он снова ушел к себе в мысли.  
_**  
10 октября  
Пятница**_

Всю следующую неделю Алан ни разу не заходил в комнату к Дэвиду, решив, что так, возможно, и правда будет лучше. Кроме того, он никак не мог придумать способ правильно подступиться к болезненной для чужого сознания теме, и не видел смысла просто делать еще больше ошибок наобум.  
Между тем, несмотря на прежнее молчание и теперь практически полный отказ от еды, взгляд Дэвида, по словам медсестер, уже не был таким пустым и пространственным, как раньше. И это вселяло в Алана надежду на то, что ему просто нужно время. Тот факт, что они разговаривали, уже сам по себе был большим прогрессом, и связанные с ним естественные шаги к выздоровлению со стороны Дэвида были вполне возможными.  
Но вскоре пришлось признать то, что одним выжиданием и бездействием не обойтись. Медсёстры стали жаловаться на то, что Дэвид достаточно упрямо сопротивляется даже органическим инъекциям, которые должны были хотя бы относительно восполнять нехватку питательных веществ. И на такое Алан уже никак не мог закрыть глаза.  
Направившись в его комнату впервые за 6 последних дней, он сильно нервничал. В голову не приходила ни одна стоящая идея начала беседы. Любая фраза, казалось, заводила в тупик.  
Как только он переступил порог комнаты и поприветствовал её обитателя, Алан неслышно сделал глубокий вдох. Он, как и прежде, прошел к своему стулу и сел, чувствуя жуткую напряженность воздуха вокруг. Дэвид, в тёмных джинсах и белой теннисной футболке, сидел вдоль кровати, вытянув одну ногу вперед и поджав другую.  
С каждой секундой молчания Алан ощущал нарастающую неловкость. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сложнее ему на ум приходили хоть какие-то варианты фраз. Он судорожно прокручивал в голове все возможные сценарии и реплики – и тут же отбрасывал их, спотыкаясь о яркое и пробирающее воспоминание о чужом припадке и адресованных ему словах.  
Тишина становилась все невыносимее, но Алан продолжал молчать. Нервно поджимая нижнюю губу, он мысленно благодарил случай за то, что Дэвид, который сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колено, не видел его растерянности.  
– Что нового по ТВ и в онлайне?  
Услышав глухой, заданный спокойным голосом вопрос, Алан, опешивши, только моргнул.  
– Ну, или чем ты там занимаешься теперь в свое свободное время.  
В голове Алана будто бы открылась тысяча пробоин, в которые тут же стало затекать недоумение, наполняя всё его сознание и не оставляя места для того, чтобы собраться с ответом.  
– Мы местами поменялись, что ли? – Дэвид раздраженно оторвал лицо от колена и взглянул вбок на более чем просто удивленного Алана. Тот, заставив себя, наконец, собраться, активно закачал головой.  
– Нет, чёрт, прости, я просто… О чём ты спрашивал?  
– Спрашивал, каково это – узнать, что твой тихоня-пациент – неадекватный псих-истеричка, – сухо проговорил Дэвид, упираясь в колено подбородком и глядя теперь перед собой.  
Алан понял, что если будет впадать в немой шок после каждой фразы, то разговор либо будет длиться вечно, либо закончится прежде, чем успеет начаться. Поэтому он, включив мозг на полную мощность, стал активно сопоставлять факты и разбираться на ходу.  
– Ты думаешь, я из-за этого перестал приходить?  
– Черт тебя знает. Нормальный и сейчас не пришел бы.  
– А раз пришел?  
– Значит ненормальный.  
Алан не сдержал улыбки.  
– Раз и я ненормальный – значит, никаких проблем. У меня на твой счет нет предрассудков, Дэйв. У любого человека могло произойти что-то, что его сломало, и я не вижу в этом ничего презрительного ни как врач, ни как человек.  
Дэвид промолчал, а Алан тут же добавил:  
– И я не думаю, что тогда было правильно с моей стороны просить тебя в это «что-то» вдаться. Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, и нельзя вот так всё сразу. Я слишком разогнался, воодушевившись твоим голосом.  
Послышался смешок. Алан осторожно наклонился вбок, чтобы увидеть чужое лицо – но кроме простой усталости оно ничего не отражало.  
– Просто… когда ты обо всём расскажешь – станет легче. Я уверен в этом. Но сделай это тогда, когда посчитаешь нужным сам.  
Какое-то время оба молчали.  
– Я и не против бы рассказать, – хмыкнул Дэвид, – если бы знал что и как. Меня будто глухой стеной сразу отрезало после каких-то твоих слов. Я не помню, как ты вывел меня на разговор вообще. В голове всё начинается с того, как ты отчитал медсестру в коридоре, – Дэвид сделал паузу и вдохнул, собираясь с решимостью. – Ты спрашивал насчет приступов истерик, и я сказал, что их не было. Так вот… они бывали, потому что и до клиники у меня случались такие… «срывы»: меня отрезает от реальности, я себя не контролирую, а потом – почти ничего не помню. Когда пытаюсь вспомнить повод или причину, по которой меня отключило – не выходит. Отталкивает, как когда пытаешься вспомнить только что приснившийся сон: вроде изо всех сил пытаешься поймать мысль, а она ускользает.  
– То есть, ты не помнишь того, что с тобой было примерно после моего вопроса о срывах? – задумчиво переспросил Алан. В правдивости слов своего пациента он не сомневался – странный переход с «ты» на «вы» вполне мог быть тем моментом, когда Дэвид на самом деле пришел в себя и не помнил, что было до этого.  
– Потом – будто щелчок и темнота. Из реплик – ничего. В действиях – тоже почти пусто. Помню только, как шандарахнул тарелки на пол, но будто видел это со стороны.  
Алан прокрутил это всё в голове. То, что мозг Дэвида реагировал на информацию о бывшем соседе по комнате, было ясно. Благодаря этой реакции и удалось вытащить его из ступора, задев за живое, разбудив какую-то другую – травмированную – половину сознания.  
Единственный вариант диагноза, который казался Алану логичным – сильный стрессовый аффект с диссоциативной амнезией. Да причем такой, что и на раздвоение личности в какой-то мере потянул бы, если бы Дэвид всё-таки не осознавал себя в обоих состояниях самим собой. Разница была только в объеме воспоминаний: у другой половины он был больше. Но и воспоминания – болезненнее.  
– То есть, эти срывы у тебя раньше случались? – после минутной паузы переспросил Алан.  
Дэвид поджал губу. Ему явно было неприятно признавать что-то подобное.  
– Да, бывало.  
– Пациент, всё-таки, действительно всегда врет или недоговаривает, – он усмехнулся. – Не скрывай больше ничего, окей? Даже если в каких-то вещах сознаваться неудобно. К примеру, знай я об этом – может быть, и не рискнул бы так резко с тебя что-то спрашивать. А-то ты меня тогда слишком обнадежил.  
Алан скрестил на груди руки и откинулся на спинку стула, задумываясь.  
– Это вполне нормально, что твой мозг, реагируя на отдельные слова, фразы и связанные с ними образы в твоем сознании, ставит такой блок на то, что подспудно нагнетает на организм стресс. Он делает это без твоего ведома, чтобы пощадить нервную систему. При этом он как бы отправляет твой трезвый рассудок в «режим ожидания» – оттого и впечатление, что ты наблюдаешь за собой со стороны. Правда то, что у тебя и память отрезает – это посерьезнее.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто такой бардак у каждого человека. Что нормального в том, что мозг отключает моё сознание и включает состояние неадекватного психа?  
По тому, как Дэвид проговорил это, можно было уловить, насколько он презирает в себе эти приступы.  
– Обычно, когда доходит до такого, это означает, что нарушен барьер психической адаптации. Проще говоря, у нервной системы перегрузка, и большего напряжения она не выдерживает. Такие приступы – это ее способ выпустить пар, сбросить нагрузку. Если она этого не делает – состояние ухудшается. Как, например то, в котором ты находился долгое время. Это один из многих вариантов того, что происходит с нервной системой при перегрузке.  
– Другими словами, эти срывы мне нужны?  
Алан кивнул.  
– И чтобы избавиться от них, тебе нужно разобраться с тем, что заставляет твоё сознание ставить барьер, – добавил он. – Но, как видишь, с этим будет нелегко. Подбираться нужно медленно и аккуратно. Чтобы не сделать хуже.  
Дэвид сосредоточенно обдумывал услышанное, не произнося не слова. Решив не мешать ему, Алан тоже молчал.  
– Не существует же ведь какой-то… шкалы, не знаю, которая определяла бы степень этой перегрузки нервной системы?  
– Нет, для каждого всё индивидуально. У всех свои слабые места и вещи, волнующие его больше всего. Когда по ним ударяет – вот тогда и система грузится больше.  
– Ясно, – на выдохе сказал Дэвид. Он запустил пятерню в волосы и прижал ладонь ко лбу.  
– В такое состояние может впасть каждый. Абсолютно. Не бывает людей, равнодушных буквально ко всему – для каждого что-то да ценно. И когда с этим ценным непорядок, всё может сильно пошатнуться. Поэтому если критикуешь себя в душе за слабость – это ты зря, – Алан на время замолчал, а потом усмехнулся: – Знаешь, по мне так только те, кто попадает в подобные клиники с расстройствами и достойны уважения. Для них еще что-то по-настоящему важно в этой жизни, и они действительно умеют чувствовать.  
Дэвид только угрюмо хмыкнул.  
– А врачи, вижу, умеют заливать им в уши пафос про то, что больные – Боги этого мира.  
Алан, с прежней улыбкой на лице, пожал плечами.  
– У каждого своя религия.

***

В тот день они проговорили около полутора часа, не предпринимая каких-то попыток снова обсудить прошлое Дэвида. Алан четко для себя решил, что ему необходимо будет продумать специальную программу того, как им можно будет прийти к этому спокойно и почти естественно, чтобы избежать сильных эмоций. Он раздумывал над этим оставшееся время рабочего дня, не в силах сосредоточиться на чем-то другом и ужасно раздражаясь от того, что так и не мог увидеть даже намёка на решение: не имея практически никакой информации, он даже в общих чертах не представлял себе это подкрадывание к основной проблеме.  
Перед самым уходом с работы, проходя мимо комнаты Дэвида, Алан снова решил заглянуть к нему.  
– Поужинаешь сегодня? – стоя в проеме двери, попросил Алан.  
В ответ с кровати, на которой лежа на боку дремал Дэвид, раздалось ленивое «угу».  
Алан на время задумался, стоит ли ему задавать еще один вопрос, который тоже крутился у него в голове на протяжении всего дня. Но решил, что не стоит: почему-то чувствовал, что правдивого ответа не услышит.  
И тогда до него дошло: именно их беседы и постепенное узнавание Дэвида ближе и могло медленно, но верно придвигать их обоих к цели. Ему, как врачу, в этой ситуации нужно было полное представление о личности и характере пациента и его к себе доверие. Он должен был готов предугадывать его реакцию, чувствовать – как вот сейчас – как тот поведет себя в ответ на любую его реплику. А это было делом не пары дней или недель, даже с учетом всех его усилий. Хотя те, впрочем, и всего лишь после двух бесед показывали свои плоды.  
Прокрутив это у себя в голове и успокоившись от того, что он, наконец, очертил в уме дальнейший план действий, Алан попрощался с Дэвидом до завтрашнего дня и уже собирался было закрыть к нему дверь.  
– Слушай, у тебя дома найдется что-нибудь почитать?  
Алан, обхватывавший ладонью рукоятку двери, вскинул бровь.  
– Найдется, конечно. Тебе принести чего?  
– Если не трудно. А то иссохну скоро.  
– Что из жанров?  
– На твой выбор, мне все равно. Лишь бы во что-то уткнуться. Для разнообразия.

***

Стоя у книжной полки в своего домашнего кабинета, Алан водил пальцем по корешкам книг, прикидывая в уме, какие из них выбрать для Дэвида. Установки по жанру ему всё-таки не хватало. Он любил составлять своё мнение о любом из направлений или его прослывшем представителе, поэтому библиотека у него сформировалась достаточно разношерстная. То, что ему не нравилось и что хотелось бросить еще на середине, он чаще всего сплавлял Тайрону, своему школьному другу. Тот не был особо привередлив и читал всё подряд. Причем получалось так, что нравилось ему именно то, что Алан считал ширпотребом. И несмотря на долгую дружбу с Тайроном, он не мог не раздражаться этой чужой привычке залипать на популярных авторах и их бестолковых книгах.  
Алан провел пальцем по корешкам двух книг, которые собирался в ближайшее время отдать Тайрону, и остановился на них. Но, решив про себя, что приносить Дэвиду то, что он сам не дочитал до половины – глупо, стал вести пальцем дальше, изучая названия и вспоминая свои впечатления.  
В соседней комнате раздался звонок мобильного.  
Чертыхнувшись, Алан, с тремя книгами в руках, оставил кабинет и поспешил в гостиную. Он взял с кофейного столика телефон, и, мельком взглянув на определившейся входящий, поднёс его к уху.  
– Привет, Сара.  
После пятисекундной паузы в ответ на теплое приветствие послышался обиженный женский голос.  
– Ал, вот ты бы сам так и не позвонил, если бы не я, да?  
Алан вздохнул. Они не созванивались всего 2 дня, но для Сары этого уже было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать недостаток внимания с его стороны.  
– Сара, перестань дуться. Я замотался с работой, ты сама должна понимать, что-…  
– У меня тоже работа, Ал, но я же могу как-то выкроить полчаса на телефонный звонок, – заныла девушка.  
– Просто у меня ничего нового, рассказывать особо нечего, – спокойно проговорил Алан, прижимая телефон к уху плечом и направляясь обратно в кабинет. – А неделю назад я позвонил тебе вечером во время твоего родительского собрания. Помнишь, как ты меня чуть не прибила? – усмехнулся он, снова оглядывая книжный шкаф.  
С Сарой он познакомился 2 года назад в автошколе – это стало единственным плюсом в том, что он так долго тянул с получением прав. Она была на год младше и, недавно окончив колледж, работала учительницей в начальной школе. Примерно через пару месяцев знакомства они стали встречаться.  
На другом конце трубки наконец послышался вздох – Сара признала поражение.  
– Ты просто действительно не вовремя тогда позвонил. Ладно, как ты?  
– Нормально, – ответил Алан, доставая с полки две книги. – Пару часов назад только вернулся.  
– Опять черт знает до скольки торчал на работе? – поддела девушка.  
– Сара, я же говорил, я…  
– Да-да, пытаешься помочь всем и вся, супергерой, – усмехнулась она. – Как там тот парень?  
– Есть успехи, – довольно отозвался Алан, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Слушай, между прочим, помнишь те книги, что я советовал тебе почитать? Пробовала хоть одну?  
– Ты же знаешь, у меня времени и сил на книги не хватает, – проныла Сара. – После работы могу только в телек или подушку уткнуться – всё.  
Алан повертел в руках два томика и отошел от шкафа, чтобы положить их оба на кофейный столик рядом с диваном – там лежало уже 5 штук отобранных.  
– Так а что там за успехи?  
– При встрече расскажу, но, кажется, я действительно могу что-то сделать.  
– Кстати о встрече, – Сара сделала выразительную паузу. – У меня завтра выходной.  
– А у меня завтра такой же рабочий, как и сегодня.  
– Ну, Ал, ты ведь и от меня завтра на работу можешь поехать, разницы нет, – ответила девушка и после нескольких секунд добавила: – Слушай, ну мы же не виделись полторы недели. Ты не соскучился что ли даже?  
Алан вздохнул. Соскучиться он соскучился, но еще больше он просто устал. И в то же время отлично понимал, чего ему будет стоить то, если он сейчас попытается объяснить это Саре.  
Он обернулся к двери в гостиную, над которой висели часы. 9.30. Ему на работу через 11 с половиной часов.  
– Через полчаса приеду, сойдет?  
– Сойдет, конечно, – заметно повеселевшим голосом ответила девушка. – Давай, жду.  
– Ага.  
Алан положил мобильный в карман брюк. На какое-то время задумавшись, он опять вернулся к полке, чтобы определиться с еще 3-мя книгами и потом начать собираться к Саре.

_**11 октября  
Суббота** _

В комнату Дэвида Алан зашел вместе со стопкой из 10 книг, которую он тут же опустил на прикроватный столик. Дэвид заинтересованно потянулся к ней и, перебрав все 10 штук, разделил их на три стопки: в одной 6 книг, а в двух других по две.  
– Эти можешь точно забрать, спасибо, – Дэйв стукнул ладонью по первой стопке. – С этими я подумаю еще.  
Алан, несколько сконфуженно, взял в руки книги обратно.  
– Скажи всё-таки жанр, я же не знаю, что тебе нравится. Если что я-…  
– А зачем говорить – мне твой вкус итак по нраву. Просто те я уже читал, – невозмутимо сказал Дэвид, перелистывая одну из отобранных им книг. – С этими не знаю. О двух я слышал и авторов знаю, так что уверен, что они пойдут, а вот эти две… – он нахмурился, – не знаю.  
С какое-то еще время полистав и почитав аннотации сначала одной, а потом второй незнакомой для него книги, он, в итоге, положил обе на стопку из других оставленных им двух.  
– В любом случае попробую – делать-то тут все равно нечего.  
Алан всё это время с некоторым удивлением изучал те книги, которые Дэвид вернул ему. Он кивнул подбородком на стопку в своих руках.  
– Точно читал?  
– А кто их _не_ читал, скажи.  
– Да большая часть моих однокашников, – ответил Алан.  
– Ну, сомневаюсь, что твои однокашники даже учебную литературу читали.  
Алан усмехнулся, соглашаясь в душе. Но вслух не сказал ничего.  
– Я о том, что, на мой взгляд, каждый, кто в буквах на листах бумаги еще видит прок, эти книги прочитать был должен, – добавил Дэвид.  
Решив, что своё удивление от схожести литературных вкусов он может придержать при себе, потому что в Дэвиде он его так и не вызовет, как бы ему этого не хотелось, Алан не стал продолжать.  
– Значит, я просто неудачник, у которого из друзей только трое действительно видят в книгах интерес.  
Дэвид хмыкнул.  
– А я неудачник, у которого число друзей до трех никогда не поднималось.  
Для Алана это не стало новостью. Будь у Дэвида маломальский круг знакомых, в его истории болезни было бы что-то большее, чем просто страницы врачебных отчетов.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты мало в ком нуждался.  
– И с чего такой вывод? – вскинув бровь, Дэвид обернул лицо к Алану.  
– Интуиция, – усмехнулся Алан. – Производишь впечатление самодостаточного интроверта. К тому же, чаще всего у большинства людей после такого длительного молчания наступает период, когда они беспрестанно говорят, будто наверстывая. И, если предположить, что сейчас ты говоришь больше обычного – то могу живо представить, насколько разговорчив ты был раньше.  
– Тут уже дедукция, а не интуиция, – ухмыльнулся Дэвид и снова взял в руки одну из книг, начиная перелистывать страницы. – Интровертам тоже поговорить хочется, и нередко. Разница в том, что простая поверхностная беседа с кем попало не принесет никакого удовольствия. Вот и толку тратить на такое время и силы. Хотя в университете я перебрасывался парой слов с окружающими, но особо ни с кем близко знаком не был. А когда на работу на последнем курсе устроился, тогда и времени болтать не находилось. Да и сил – добирался до универа и полз в кафетерий, чтобы глотнуть кофе.  
– Стажировка была или что?  
– Обыкновенная подработка. Деньги нужны были. На квартиру еле хватало.  
Упоминание о квартире одернуло Алана, и он тут же в опаске решил отвести разговор чуть подальше, задавая вопросы, ответы на которые он итак знал из личных бумаг.  
– А что за специальность?  
– Журналистика. А подрабатывал в прачечной. Эссе, статейки и прочее строчил в тетради, сидя на стиральных машинах.  
Алан усмехнулся.  
– Оно и хорошо, что работа отвлеченная. Так бы двойная нагрузка была.  
– Да, мне универской писанины хватало. Если бы еще для какой газеты писать вдобавок – загнулся бы.  
Повисла пауза – оба отлично понимали, что «загнуться» удалось и без этого.  
Алан про себя выругался, осознав, насколько же тяжело ему будет избегать в беседе острые углы, и при этом устанавливать личный контакт и доверие. Он потянулся к тем двум книгам, чтение которых Дэвид ставил под вопрос.  
– Насчет этих двух, между прочим… Я их купил буквально пару месяцев назад. Не дебют автора, но как-то я раньше на него не обращал внимания. Как, видно, и ты. В интернете наткнулся, заинтересовался, купил. И, честно говоря, не пожалел – иначе тебе бы и не принёс. Слог лёгкий, сюжет затягивает, в обеих. Хотя если-таки сравнить, то…

***

Удачно переведя тему в другое русло, Алан добился того, чего хотел. Рассказав о своем личном впечатлении от книг и заодно предупредив, с какой из них двух стоит начинать, чтобы вместо продолжения не читать предысторию, он еще с полчаса отбивался от чужих насмешливых издёвок. Он и сам не заметил, как увлекся спором и своими попытками уверить Дэвида, что тот и сам бы повторил его неудачный опыт с чтением книг задом наперед, если бы он только что его не предупредил. Потому что «там черт ногу сломит в количестве сюжетных линий» и «автор вообще не позиционирует их как цикл, потому что в сиквеле меняет героев, оставляя только место действия». Алан перестал волноваться о том, как вести разговор – тот шел сам по себе, не сворачивая ни в какие тупиковые ситуации. А, глядя на Дэвида со стороны, уже с трудом можно было поверить, что до прошлой недели он не произносил ни единого слова на протяжении полугода.

***

Когда Алан вернулся домой, он ощущал приподнятость настроения и небывалый прилив уверенности в себе. В такие моменты ему обычно больше всего нравилось погрузиться в эти внушающие силы мысли, чтобы почерпнуть из них энергию. Поэтому, скинув пальто и включив на кухне электрочайник, чтобы заварить кофе, он прошел в гостиную часть комнаты и расслабленно опустился на мягкий диван, закидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза.  
Он, наконец, избавился от идиотского опустошающего чувства сомнения, на том ли он месте и может ли он играть на нём нужную роль. Он видел, что может. Его усилия на протяжении этих лет не пропали даром. Он действительно был способен кому-то и чем-то помочь.  
Но ко всему прочему Алан начинал по-настоящему ощущать, как получает удовольствие не столько от результатов своей работы, сколько от её процесса. В своем разговоре с Дэвидом он не солгал – порой ему в самом деле казалось, что люди, оказавшиеся в психиатрической клинике, больше других достойны чужого внимания и интереса к себе. Душевный разлад чаще всего говорил именно о том, что душа у этого человека вообще имеется. За своё время работы он успел завоевать симпатию многих, если не всех, пациентов – всех их он знал по имени, ко всем испытывал сочувствие и симпатию. Но прогресс Дэвида приносил ему больше всего удовлетворения. А кроме того, ему всё больше нравилось просто проводить с ним время.  
Да, характер у того был тяжелым, что вполне могло объяснить то, что близко им никто прежде не интересовался, но Алан был уверен, что если бы кто все-таки попробовал, то не пожалел бы так же, как не жалел и он сам. Несмотря на внешнее безразличие и отстраненность, Дэвид не отрезал, а поддерживал беседу. Причем ему действительно было о чем высказаться. Своё собственное мнение у него было практически на каждый вопрос, который он считал мало-мальски для себя важным – это Алан подспудно чувствовал еще до их сегодняшнего обсуждения книг, но после него убедился наверняка.  
Возможно, эти качества и помогали Алану по-настоящему вовлекаться в разговор и получать от него удовольствие. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз сам говорил с кем-то о чем-то кроме работы, денег и быта. Днем раньше он слушал рассказы Сары о том, как прошло родительское собрание и о том, что её коллега отправилась в тур по Штатам, повесив на неё кучу дел с бумажками. Она настолько увлеклась, что превратила это всё в свой сплошной монолог, и Алан, прекрасно понимая, что ей хочется выговориться, слушал не перебивая.  
Что до друзей – те наверняка бы обиделись, если бы он признался им, что их посиделки в баре каждую вторую субботу ему ни разу так не поднимали настроение, как сегодня эта недолгая, но расслабляющая и не наигранная болтовня с собственным пациентом. Обычные язвительные, задевающие и острые нотки в разговоре Дэвида обращались в его же пользу, придавая речи какую-то цепляющую харизму. Алан и был-то по натуре человеком необидчивым, но быстро понял еще и то, что Дэвид не столько специально пытается кого-то задеть или вызвать на себя неприязнь, сколько просто открыто высказывает свое мнение, не умея скрыть ни его, ни своё правдивое отношение к чему-то или кому-то. И хоть сам Алан больше привык несколько подстраиваться под собеседника в разговоре, а в небольшой игре не видел ничего дурного, чужой искренностью и твердостью взглядов он восхищался и как врач, и как просто человек. И именно дома, будучи просто человеком, трезво осознающим свои эмоции, Алану пришлось отметить, что его профессиональное внимание к пациенту постепенно перерастает в личный интерес.  
Наконец услышав шум уже несколько минут кипящей в чайнике воды, он оборвал свои же мысли и поспешил на кухню.  


_  
**30 октября  
Четверг**   
_

Спустя две с лишним недели ежедневных бесед с Дэвидом Алан понял, что еще немного – и во время одной из «сходок медиков» он будет готов с громким хохотом подняться из-за стола, обозвать всех за ним сидящих тупоголовыми занудами и свалить оттуда. Потому что он был уверен, что, если бы кого-то из этих троих закрыли в четырёх стенах психбольницы, то ни для них самих, ни для окружающего мира абсолютно ничего бы не изменилось.  
А в том, что университет потерял отличного выпускника, а газеты – прекрасного репортера/критика/редактора в лице Дэвида Вайнберга, Алан не сомневался. Он каждый раз подмечал то, как ловко и в то же время легко, буквально на ходу, тот строит фразы, придавая каждой из них необычную пряность. И, привыкнув к оригинальности острот, как бы между прочим отпускаемых Дэвидом, Алан уже с трудом мог хотя бы тактично улыбнуться в ответ на плоские и пошлые шуточки, которые, потягивая пиво, декламировали его бывшие однокурсники.  
Содержание бесед и сравнивать было бессмысленно. Несмотря на то, что Дэвид провел в общей сложности 8 месяцев в полной изоляции, он мог поддержать разговор на любую тему. А кроме того с заметным удовольствием слушал Алана, когда тот восполнял какое-то его белое пятно в знаниях о не стоявшем всё это время на месте мире.  
Было бы странно, если бы Дэвид, обучавшийся журналистике, не любил литературу – но и книжным червём он не был. Музыка, фильмы, наука, политика – Алан вдруг понял, что не кретин, раз всё это время считал для себя важным быть в курсе всего этого и сохранял в голове всю подворачивающуюся информацию.  
В разгаре их очередного обмена мнениями – которые уже завязывались фраза за фразой, легко и непринужденно – Алан, усмехнувшись, не сдержал давно крутившиеся у него на уме слова.  
– Чёрт, Дэйв, из-за тебя меня скоро друзья высокомерной сволочью называть будут.  
– С чего это?  
– С того, что я уже не представляю, как поддерживать их разговоры о том бреде, о котором мы обычно говорим, – почесал затылок Алан. – Да и им становится всё труднее найти что-то общее, чтобы со мной обсудить. Не знаю, как завтра куда-то с ними идти…  
31 октября удачно выпало на пятницу, которая, пусть и не для Алана, но для многих других была последним рабочим днём недели. Джейк, решив что на Хэллоуин бы грех не выпить, созвал всю компанию к себе в гости и попросил передать приглашение и своим пассиям. Поэтому Алан уже предупредил Сару.  
– Ну, раньше вы ведь как-то общались?  
– Не знаю, может быть, это они изменились, – Алан вздохнул. – Знаешь, уже несколько раз убеждался в том, что с устройством на работу большинство будто морально дохнет. Бросают хобби, не открывают ни книжки, списывают всё на усталость и становятся амёбами. С Сарой то же самое, – с секунду помолчав, добавил он.  
– Не у всех такой жизненный заряд как у тебя, – хмыкнул Дэвид. – Радуйся.  
– Может, и в заряде дело, - согласился Алан. – А может, им так проще: слиться с массой, которой ничего от жизни не надо. В университете же какая-то.. атмосфера этой инициативности и активности, что ли. А на работе все погрязают в рутине и скуке. И смысл им рыпаться, если все уже там.  
Алан вспомнил, как все прошлые несколько лет он делился какими-то своими идеями с приятелями, как они планировали совместные вылазки, поездки, туры. Как они с Сарой заражали друг друга увлечениями, обменивались советами, мнениями, вели какие-то отвлеченные и абстрактные, порой сумасшедшие и непонятные беседы…  
_«Когда это было вообще? Как вечность назад»._  
– Я бы на твоём месте всё-таки поддерживал контакт, – после молчания сказал Дэвид. – Не пожелал бы я кому-то, чтобы его единственными собеседниками были бытовая техника дома и псих-пациент на работе.  
– Думаю, со своим тостером я поболтаю на более интересные темы, чем про то, что на какой-то там заправке бензин разводят, и за это надо бы хорошенько наподдать.  
– А как же перекройка мира? – Дэвид добродушно усмехнулся.  
– Мордобои на бензоколонках – не моя проблема. Как и большая часть того, что они обсуждают, – отмахнулся Алан.  
Дэвид завел обе руки за затылок и откинулся спиной к стене.  
– Но если тебе характер и терпение раньше позволяли, то зачем что-то менять? Ты же сам психолог, придумай как заставить себя не проводить никакой параллели. Лестно, что я задал тебе какую-то там планку, но согласись – отметать людей, которых ты знаешь несколько лет из-за одного подвернувшегося пациента, с которым знаком пару месяцев – бред.  
Алан вздохнул. Он понимал, что такое, возможно, звучит и странно, но еще лучше он понимал то, что из-за каждодневного общения с Дэвидом он по-особенному к нему привязался, и не отделять его от других уже просто не мог. И притом, что те «другие», которых он пусть и знал долгое время, в последние полгода заставляли его чувствовать только щемящее разочарование, это казалось ему достаточно естественным.  
Но всё-таки, Дэвид и в правду в первую очередь оставался пациентом, а Алан продолжал быть его лечащим врачом – и с такой расстановкой ролей вряд ли можно было что-то сделать. Он подумал было поднять в разговоре и эту тему, но остановился. Уже достаточно хорошо зная характер Дэвида, Алан мог живо представить насмешливое выражение чужого лица. Да и он сам точно не знал, как выразить словами то, что он хотел сказать.  
Но в голову пришла идея другого рода.  
– Слушай, а как насчет завтра сходить прогуляться?  
Дэвид удивленно изогнул бровь.  
– Чего?  
– Праздник ведь, вечером можем выбраться в город. Согласно правилам тебя могут отпускать на прогулку с близкими или персоналом, если это официально разрешает заведующий… – Алан взглянул на часы на мобильном. – Чёрт, Миллер обычно в 6 уже уходит.  
С лица Дэвида всё так же не сходило недоумение, но Алан был настолько воодушевлен своей идеей, что и внимания на это не обратил.  
– Так, я тогда пойду, быстро получу у него разрешение, окей?  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп. А приятели?  
– Перебьются, – уверенно сказал Алан. – Так ты за или нет?  
Дэвид пожал плечами.  
– Я не против. Просто-…  
Настала очередь Алана непонимающе вздернуть бровь.  
Дэвид какое-то время покрутил в голове то, что он хотел сказать, но после сдался и вздохнул.  
– Ладно, ничего. Давай к Миллеру.  
Алан кивнул и направился к двери.

***

Томас Миллер встретил просьбу своего подчинённого ровно с таким же удивлением, с каким и Дэвид. Но в отличие от второго он выразил своё удивление прямо, в словах.  
– Алан, дружище, оно тебе надо?  
– Простите, в каком смысле?  
– Да в прямом. Ты понимаешь, какая это чертова на тебя ответственность? Да и вообще – тратить свой вечер на больного? Я наслышан о твоём трудоголизме от медсестер, но праздник, посвященный работе, это не час-два сверхурочных.  
– Поймите, я делаю это не потому, что хочу перед вами выпендриться или чтобы меня приняли в коллектив, или что-то в этом роде, я-…  
– Естественно не для этого, – хмыкнул Миллер. – Потому что тебя бы гораздо охотнее приняли в коллектив, веди ты себя как все и не выёживайся. А так – ты демонстрируешь каждому своё превосходство и ставишь себя на ступень выше каждого. Включая меня.  
Тон заведующего был спокойный, в нём даже не было раздражения или обиды. Он скорее испытывал жалость к Алану и откровенно желал наставить его на правильный жизненный путь. Но именно это того и раздражало.  
– Послушайте. Я не ставлю себя выше кого-то. Я просто делаю работу так, как считаю правильным. Вот и всё. И я действительно хочу помочь тем, кому в силах помочь. У Дэвида есть все шансы на полную реабилитацию. Ему давно пора выйти из четырёх стен, но у него нет ни единого близкого человека, который мог бы приехать и взять за него ответственность на время какой-то прогулки. Но это могу и хочу сделать я, – Алан вздохнул. – Всё, что я прошу вас сделать – это подписать разрешение. Пожалуйста.  
Миллер с минуту смотрел в лицо Алана с выражением искреннейшего сочувствия, будто бы надеясь, что тот всё-таки передумает и бросит безрассудную затею. Но, убедившись в том, что тот настроен решительно, заведующий шумно вздохнул, выдвинул верхний ящик стола, достал оттуда форму разрешения и принялся её заполнять.  
Поставив на ней печать и протянув листок Алану, он всё тем же участливым голосом проговорил:  
– Работа – это хорошо, Алан. Но поверь ты мне, как старшему, что только в семейной и личной жизни человек понимает свою ценность и важность. У тебя ведь есть девушка? Удели ей побольше внимания. Если нету – то пора бы найти и отвлечься. Расставь приоритеты правильно, парень.  
– Спасибо, что подписали, – вежливо кивнув и проигнорировав чужое наставление, Алан под очередной вздох вышел из кабинета и направился обратно в комнату к Дэвиду, чтобы сообщить тому хорошую новость.

***

Своим упоминанием о девушке Миллер не добился того, чего хотел, и никакого ценностного диссонанса у Алана не вызвал. Но зато любезно напомнил ему о том, чтобы позвонить и предупредить Сару о смене их планов. Поэтому, как только он после окончания смены вышел из здания клиники и направился к своему форду, Алан потянулся к сотовому.  
Сара взяла трубку после второго гудка. И, судя по стуку каблуков и шуму ветра в динамике, она тоже шла по улице, с работы домой.  
– Привет, Ал, ты насчет завтрашнего?  
Он не собирался так резко переходить к теме разговора, но раз уж Сара сама ее подняла…  
– Да, Сара, я-…  
Девушка не дала ему договорить и воодушевленно затараторила.  
– Слушай, ты не мог бы завтра забрать меня на машине? Моя в ремонте до конца следующей недели же, помнишь? Я где-то в районе часа забегу к Миранде – мы обещали помочь друг другу с макияжем и шмотками, поэтому где-то в районе 4-х ты можешь подъехать. Окей?  
– Сара, я потому и звоню, чтобы предупредить, – спокойно остановил её Алан, уже откидываясь на спинку кресла своей машины. Он только сейчас понял, что о возможной реакции девушки до этого не задумывался. – С завтрашним у меня не выйдет. Тут кое-какие планы изменились, и… прости. Не получится. Так что не суетись.  
Ритм стука каблуков, раздававшийся в трубке, чуть сбился, а Сара выдержала паузу с полминуты.  
– Алан, – негромко и жалобно начала она, – ты же сам мне сказал, еще несколько дней назад… Что такого срочного возникло, что ты нарушаешь обещание, которое дал мне раньше?  
– Я не давал обещания, я просто сказал, что Джейк пригласил нас обоих.  
– Так что-то не то у Джейка? Тогда нет проблем, давай завтра у меня или у тебя, или можем сходить куда-то, или…  
– Не в Джейке дело. Я договорился завтра выйти в город с Дэвидом.  
– Стой, это тот парень? И договорился, то есть… – сконфуженно забормотала девушка. – Это на работе заставили? Так в чем проблема отказаться – если объяснишь им ситуацию, я думаю…  
– Нет, Сара, я сам об этом попросил.  
В трубке опять стал раздаваться только посторонний шум ветра, шагов и машин. Голос молчал.  
– Сам? Зная, что у нас уже есть планы?  
– Да, – выдохнул Алан, одновременно начиная чувствовать вину и раздражаться. – Прости еще раз. Ты в праве на меня обижаться, но попытайся понять.  
– Понять что, Ал? Что ты добровольно отказываешься от праздника с друзьями и девушкой ради… Нет, черт, я НЕ понимаю!  
Реакция Сары постепенно переходила от удивления к скандалу. И при других обстоятельствах Алан бы уже начал активно предпринимать всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить скандал. Но, в конце концов, даже профессиональное знание человеческой психики не спасало от ссор, и тем более – не погашало эмоции.  
– А ты вообще когда-нибудь пыталась? – он сделал открытый выпад, выпрямляясь в сидении машины и цепляясь свободной от мобильного ладонью за руль перед собой. – Из вас всех кто-нибудь пытался надо мной не смеяться, а именно понять? Да черта с два! Вам ни черта от этой жизни не надо, а над какими-то моими целями посмеяться – вам за счастье.  
– Это здесь не при чем, Ал! Какие цели?! Мы говорим о завтрашнем вечере, с которым ты нас пробрасываешь из-за пациента клиники! Ты сам со стороны слышишь как это маразматично звучит? Это уже не просто трудоголизм, а одержимость и сумасшествие!  
Алан, как ни пытался, искренне не находил в сказанной им фразе ничего маразматичного. И он также искренне хотел, чтобы его девушка была способна понять, что ради работы и важного для него дела он действительно порой готов был поступиться чем-то вроде данного обещания.  
Но проблема была уже даже не в этом, а в том, что он в пылу выдал несколько секунд назад, и что Саре показалось абсолютно не при чем.  
Алан сомневался, поднимать ли этот волновавший его вопрос, раз уж так пришлось к слову, но, в конце концов, решил, что это не телефонный разговор и для него еще, возможно, придёт время. А пока его задача была в другом, и с ней он хотел разобраться как можно более мирно.  
– Не из-за «пациента клиники», – спокойно и ровно начал Алан после недолгой паузы. – А из-за человека, который больше полугода не выходил из своей комнаты, потому что до него никому дела нет. И ты об этом прекрасно знаешь, а ведешь себя как капризный ребенок.  
– А тебе понадобилось выйти с ним куда-то именно в тот день, когда у нас вечеринка, да? – от гнева Сара уверенно переходила к слезам. – Говори что хочешь, Ал, но ты бесчувственный кретин, и тебе есть дело до кого угодно, кроме меня.  
– Хватит давить на жалость, Сара, в конце-то концов!  
– Вот такого ты тоже раньше никогда мне не говорил, – еле слышно всхлипнула девушка. – Наоборот начинал успокаивать и доказывал обратное.  
Алан сделал вдох, с большим трудом заставляя себя набраться терпения.  
– Успокойся, – натянуто бережным тоном проговорил он. – Просто вот возьми нас с тобой. Ты можешь провести любой праздник вместе с той же Мирандой. Или Салли. У тебя море подруг и знакомых. Мне тоже иногда приходится выбирать, встретиться ли с Джейком и компанией, Тайроном или еще кем-то. И ты представь положение Дэйва – когда праздник-не праздник – а единственный предоставляемый ему выбор – это выбор стены, в которую он будет смотреть в этот день. Я хочу в этот раз уделить ему время, потому что тоже считаю его своим другом. Он классный и интересный парень и заслуживает большего, чем эти стенки.  
– То, что ты сейчас попытался объяснить, прозвучало оправданием не в твою пользу, Ал. Я от тебя такой заботы никогда бы не дождалась, – и с новым всхлипом девушка сбросила вызов.  
Алан со злостью откинул мобильный на соседнее сиденье. Поведение Сары – то, как она сравнивала абсолютно разные ситуации и эгоистично требовала к одной себе уйму внимания – жутко выводило его из себя. Причем настолько, что он едва сдержался и чуть не сказал напрямую, по каким именно причина он и в самом деле предпочтет компанию Дэвида их обычному сборищу.  
И теперь он отчасти жалел, что не сделал этого. Потому что упрямо чувствовал, что этот вопрос в разговоре с Сарой ему всё равно придется поднять, рано или поздно. Но, зная Сару и ее упрямые бойкоты и обиды, Алан мог смело предположить, что их ближайший разговор вообще состоится как минимум через неделю.  


_  
**31 октября  
Пятница**   
_

– Это что? – Дэвид кивнул на вместительный пакет в руках Алана, когда тот пришел к нему на следующий день, в пятницу вечером. – Миллер отозвал разрешение, и ты решил вынести меня отсюда тайком в пакете?  
– Да, очень смешно, – Алан принялся доставать из пакета содержимое, которым оказалась просто куртка. – Я просто вчера, когда с тобой договаривался, забыл спросить, есть ли у тебя здесь что-то из верхней одежды. Поэтому прихватил на всякий случай. И не зря.  
Дэвид сверху вниз окинул взглядом свою черную распахнутую ветровку и повязанный на шее длинный темно-синий шерстяной шарф.  
– А что не так с этим?  
– Задубенеешь. На улице ветер такой, что держись. Ноябрь всё-таки. А ты под моей ответственностью – не хватало, чтобы вышел наружу и тут же чего подхватил. Так меня, глядишь, и уволят.  
Дэвид усмехнулся, молча стянул с себя шарф и ветровку и взял теплую куртку из рук Алана.  
– И хорошо было бы, – он застегнул молнию куртки и стал завязывать поверх неё шарф. – Устроился бы в центр. Не черта тебе с твоей неумирающей инициативой и способностями прозябать в какой-то лечебнице в забытом богом районе.  
– В центре и без меня более-менее порядок, а тут анархия.  
– Не смеши меня, «в центре порядок». Его нет и не будет, нигде и никогда, – Дэвид завёл за ухо челку и ухмыльнулся. – Кстати, док, вы так в этом белом халате и пойдете?  
Алан сперва опустил глаза вниз на свою одежду, а после закатил их к потолку.  
– Чёрт, погоди-ка минуту.  
Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, он сбросил с себя белый рабочий халат и откинул в сторону пакет от куртки. Схватив с крючка пальто и натянув его на плечи, он вышел из кабинета, закрыл его на ключ и пошел к оставленной открытой двери чужой комнаты, на ходу застегивая пуговицы. Дэвид уже стоял в коридоре, и они вдвоём направились к выходу из здания.  
Пройдя мимо администраторской, Алан кивком попрощался с миссис Уильямс.  
– Чёрт, – пробормотал Дэвид, глядя на дверь впереди. Он засунул руки в карманы куртки, а подбородком зарылся в шарф.  
– Нервничаешь?  
Он не ответил. А Алан молчал вплоть до того, как они дошли до главной двери.  
– Готов?  
Дэвид цокнул языком.  
– Не делай из этого драму. Ну не был на улице с год, и что с того?  
Алан пожал плечами, толкнул дверь и вышел наружу. Придерживая ручку двери и не оборачиваясь, он отошел чуть в сторону, открывая полный обзор.  
Дэвид остановился на пороге и упёрся взглядом в каменную плоскость крыльца, не решаясь поднять его ни на миллиметр выше. Его лицо окатила осенняя прохлада, ветер взъерошил волосы. Он сделал вдох. Почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна свежего, прохладного, живого воздуха. Выдохнул. У рта появилось небольшое облако пара.  
Медленно, сощурившись, Дэвид начал поднимать глаза.  
Крыльцо, земля, желтая сухая трава, асфальт дороги, полуголые деревья, одно- и двухэтажные коттеджи вдали, серое облачное небо и садящееся ноябрьское солнце.  
Вид из окна его комнаты не сильно-то и отличался от этого пейзажа. Но за 8 месяцев, проведенных по ту сторону стекла, он уже не был уверен, что тонкая прозрачная преграда не искажает реальность.  
Алан продолжал молча стоять спиной к Дэвиду, придерживая дверь. Тот же, осознав, что и сам уже неизвестно сколько молчит и не двигается ни с места, перешагнул порог и встал сбоку.  
– И правда, прохладно, – он с наигранным безразличием шумно выдохнул, снова вызывая облако пара в воздухе перед собой. И улыбку – на лице Алана.

***

– Ал, разреши-ка поинтересоваться _мне_ , не интересовался ли случаем _ты_ , заранее, о том, _что_ здесь вообще крутят? – Дэвид сделал голосом акцент на всех произнесенных им местоимениях.  
Они проигнорировали остановку у самой клиники и прошли около километра пешком, потом проехали несколько остановок на автобусе и вышли у кинотеатра с освещенным стендом афиш прямо перед входом.  
– Нет, я был уверен, что найдем что-то по вкусу, – изучая плакаты, Алан сам неуверенно переводил взгляд с одного на другой. О не скрытом недовольстве Дэвида можно было ничего не говорить. – Самайн всё-таки, а они как-то…  
– Да, «как-то». Очередные розовые сопли про девушку из глубинки, покорившую Нью-Йорк и нашедшую свою единственную любовь, – он перевел указательный палец с первой афиши на следующую, – очередная «молодежная комедия» с якобы-юмором, рассчитанным на имбецильную молодежь, и мультик, – он обернулся к Алану. – Честно говоря, если бы мне пришлось выбирать из всего этого, я бы выбрал последнее. Но выбирать не придётся, потому что мы ни на что не пойдем.  
Алан глубоко вздохнул.  
– Не будь таким категоричным, – спокойно проговорил он. – Неужели тебе, впервые за столько месяцев выбравшемуся во внешний мир, не хочется развеяться?  
– Я не против развеяться, но против тратить время на чушь.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что это всё чушь?  
– Ты издеваешься? Тебе еще раз прочитать краткие содержания?  
– Я тоже прочитал, и что? Это ведь не всё. Кто знает…  
– Я знаю. Всё чушь.  
Алан стиснул зубы и не сдержался.  
– Черт, да меня тоже здесь ничего особо не прельщает, и что? Я уверен, что любой бред с другом на пару я посмотрел бы с удовольствием. А ты как баран упёрся в содержание.  
Дэвид ничего не сказал в ответ, продолжая стоять на месте с обеими руками в карманах куртки. Алан отвёл взгляд в сторону дороги, размышляя над тем, как ему теперь разрулить ситуацию. Извиниться? А дальше что? Даже если они сошлись бы на каком-то варианте, атмосфера оставалась бы напряженной...  
– Шел бы сюда с девушкой или компанией, а не занимался благотворительностью. Тошнит от жалости, – негромко, но твёрдо произнёс Дэвид.  
Алан перевел на него откровенно удивленный взгляд.  
– Какой жалости?  
– Твоей, какой, – не глядя на Алана повторил Дэвид.  
– Причем тут жалость? Чёрт, да я просто хотел выбраться вместе с тобой куда-то, чтобы отдохнуть – вот и всё. Да, я считаю, что тебе это на пользу, и мне неприятно думать о том, как ты столько времени провёл взаперти. Но это не какая-нибудь профилактическая выгулка.  
Он замолчал, всё еще потрясённый тем, как восприняли и исказили его намерения.  
– Я ведь хорошо описал тебе ситуацию с моими друзьями. Я чувствую, что хочу от них отдохнуть. Я ничем не жертвовал, серьёзно, я сам этого захо-…  
– Ладно, прости, верю, – прервал его Дэвид, оборачиваясь, но по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. – Просто это странно. И так… по-приятельски, что ли, – он хмыкнул. – В рамки врач–пациент это не…  
– Пусть и «не», почему нужно обязательно опираться на какие-то рамки? Да и чем плоха дружба врача с пациентом?  
С несколько секунд помолчав, Дэвид согласился.  
– Ничем.  
– Вот именно. Да и мы ведь не в клинике – разве трудно не воспринимать меня не как врача?  
Уголки губ Дэвида приподнялись вверх.  
– Без белого халата попроще будет.  
– Ну вот. Поэтому расслабься. Никакой клиники, никаких обязательств и положений. Ты Дэвид, я Алан, и мы идём в кино.  
– Поправка: мы _не_ идём в кино, – с нахально-шутливой ухмылкой стоял на своем Дэвид, кивая на всё еще не вдохновляющие его афиши.  
Алан устало закатил глаза к небу, но уже не злился.  
– Ладно, я учту свою ошибку, и в следующий раз заранее разузнаю, что идёт.  
– Если после сегодняшнего вечера с таким компаньоном как я тебе в следующий раз не захочется пойти посидеть в бар с твоими приятелями из университета, – хмыкнул Дэвид, поёживаясь от ветра, который после заката стал еще холоднее.  
– Не захочется, – отрезал Алан. – Кстати, как насчет какой закусочной хотя бы? Тут недалеко одна есть.  
– Если там будет что-то кроме овощей и риса из клиники – я только за.  
– Там есть пицца и бургеры, – ухмыльнулся Алан.  
Дэвид тут же повернулся лицом к дороге.  
– Нам налево или направо?

***

У кинотеатра они были в половину восьмого. Препирались еще минут 20. До закусочной они дошли за 15 минут и, ознакомившись с вывеской «Суббота, Воскресенье – 8.00 – 11.00» на входной двери, зашли внутрь.  
– Мне ведь в 11 уже нужно вернуться, так? – спросил Дэвид, проходя мимо занятых столиков бордового цвета у окна и направляясь к свободному угловому. Алан утвердительно угукнул, следуя за ним.  
Когда они оба опустились на обтянутые черной кожей диваны по обе стороны от стола, Дэвид положил ладонь на меню и придвинул его к Алану.  
– Ты платишь – ты и выбираешь.  
У него самого, как знал Алан, не было ни копейки – причем, ни при себе, ни где бы то ни было еще. Потому и качать какие-то права в выборе ужина он не осмеливался.  
– Пиццу будем на двоих брать, так что поучаствовать в выборе ужина тебе всё равно придётся, – Алан вернул меню на середину стола и открыл его. – Как ты к грибам?  
– Мне всё равно, правда. Бери, какую хочешь.  
– Если бы я знал, какую хочу.  
– Ну, возьми, какую заказываешь обычно. Доверюсь твоему вкусу.  
– А если он окажется таким же, как вкус в кино? – поддел Алан.  
– Если из всего там представленного тебе тоже больше всего импонировал мультфильм – я в нём не разочарован.  
К их столику подошла молодая официантка невысокого роста и, поздоровавшись, приготовилась принять заказ. Алан пробежался по пиццам в меню и заказал большую с сыром и анчоусами.  
– Что-нибудь выпить?  
Алан неуверенно посмотрел на Дэвида, который тоже уныло поднял глаза.  
– У меня все препараты, небось, несовместимы ни с чем кроме чая, так?  
– Два светлых пива, пожалуйста, – тут же проговорил Алан, переведя взгляд на официантку. Та кивнула и пообещала принести заказ через 10 минут.  
Алан обернулся обратно к Дэвиду.  
– Да ладно тебе, – поспешил он отреагировать на изображенное на чужом лице удивление. – В первый раз за столько времени и один стакан – ничего страшного не станется. Тем более, со времени приёма почти 6 часов прошло.  
Губы Дэвида медленно растянулись в ухмылке.  
– Ну, ответственность-то на тебе, док. Доверяюсь.

***

Дэвид глухо стукнул о стол наполовину пустым стаканом пива.  
– Анчоусы – жуткая дрянь.  
– Я тебя спрашивал, не жалуйся теперь, – сказал Алан, доедая свой кусок пиццы.  
– Еще скажи, что это твоя любимая, – сощурился Дэвид.  
– Ага.  
– Ну и мерзость же.  
– Вкуснейшая штука, – Алан потянулся к пицце, стоящей посреди стола. – И кстати, ты съел 2 куска и не жаловался. Или тебя после половины стакана пробило на прямолинейность?  
– Тебя твоя половина явно пробила на подколки, – усмехнулся Дэвид. – Который там час?  
– Расслабься, – Алан вытащил из кармана пальто мобильный и посмотрел на экран, – только 9 с лишним. До 11 успеем доехать.  
– Успею, – Дэвид выделил окончание. – Какого черта тебе туда обратно тащиться, если ты не на машине сегодня. Доберусь.  
– А я как узнаю?  
– Администрация тебе позвонит, в чем проблема?  
Алан уверенно покачал головой, а Дэвид нахмурил брови.  
– Ты думаешь, что я не доеду, что ли? Или что вообще не поеду обратно?  
– Ну, будь я на твоём месте, я бы туда не вернулся, – улыбнулся Алан, откусывая от треугольничка пиццы у себя в руке. – Но не в этом дело.  
Дэвид ответил слабым смешком, меланхолично покручивая на месте стакан.  
– Альтернативы-то у меня нет. И я не до такой степени брежу идеей свободы, чтобы променять какой-никакой комфорт на улицу. Особенно в конце ноября.  
Алан исподлобья взглянул на чужое лицо. То ли из-за освещения закусочной – более живого и мягкого, чем в комнате клиники – то ли, всё-таки благодаря свежему воздуху, бледность с Дэвида немного сошла. Серые глаза безразлично смотрели в стакан, который вертели против часовой стрелки худые пальцы с чётко выделяющимися суставами. Отросшая челка, заведенная за ухо, была у него теперь, вероятно, такой же длины, какой раньше была вообще стрижка: остальные пряди волос едва ли не касались плеч.  
Поймав себя на том, что смотрит не прежним докторским взглядом, Алан чуть встряхнул головой, облокотился о столешницу и подпер щеку ладонью, утыкаясь глазами в стол.  
– В чем дело?  
– Ни в чем, нормально всё, – Алан потянулся рукой к своему стакану и, протащив его по столу, столкнулся им со стаканом Дэвида. – Давай-ка за то, чтобы ты как можно скорее официально вышел из клиники, и мы бы вот так выбирались чаще, просто как друзья, а не по какому-то разрешению какого-то там Миллера, – закончив свой тост и придвинув пиво к себе обратно, Алан сделал несколько глотков.  
Свой стакан Дэвид так и не поднял со стола и продолжал медленно вращать его на месте.  
– Ты ведь уже далеко не в том состоянии, в каком был раньше, – продолжал Алан. – Сознание и речь в норме, поведение более чем адекватное. Поэтому, думаю, еще месяц – и можно будет подумать о том, чтобы тебя выписывали. Да, таблетки придётся какое-то время принимать, но это не сравнить с постоянной жизнью в 4-х лиловых стенах. Восстановишься в универе, найдешь жилье, опять сможешь найти подработку. Не всё так плохо. А через пару лет будешь нарасхват для всех газет, поверь. Забудешь всё, что было, и начнешь заново.  
Договорив свой оптимистичный прогноз, Алан снова преподнёс к губам стакан.  
– Слушай, Ал, у тебя ведь всегда были рядом семья и туча знакомых-друзей-приятелей, да? – начал Дэвид, не поднимая взгляда. – Так вот, когда вокруг всегда много людей, мало кого ценишь по-настоящему. А когда в жизни нет никого, кроме одного-двух человек – тогда абсолютно точно осознаешь важность их существования.  
Он, наконец, поднял на Алана глаза, блеск которых ему не нравился.  
– У меня был такой человек. И этот человек сейчас гниет в могиле, потому что я отказался ему помочь.  
Пальцы Дэвида, сжимавшие стакан, задрожали, а взгляд пронизывал холодом и гневом. Алан понял, что и сочетание алкоголя с нейролептиками, и его собственные неаккуратные слова послужили неслабой причиной очередного срыва. По всей видимости, в чужом сознании уже стоял блок, и слова и поведение своё Дэвид никак не контролировал.  
– Стой, Дэйв, успокойся, – с опаской глядя на усиливающуюся дрожь в его руках, Алан спешно пытался как-то сгладить углы. – Я не хотел, прости. Я не знал. Пожалуйста, просто…  
– Забыть всё и начать жизнь заново?  
– Нет, прости, подожди, я-…  
– Как?! Как ты мне прикажешь это сделать, а?!  
Не реагируя на отчаянные просьбы Алана успокоиться, Дэвид напротив еще больше повысил голос, и на них обернулись другие посетители. К столу заторопилась та самая официантка, которая полчаса назад принесла им заказ.  
– Может, память мне сотрёшь полностью, а? Я же не против! Только от такого у вас там таблеток нет, да?  
Алан уверенно поднялся с места и подошёл к Дэвиду, аккуратно беря его за плечо.  
– Извините, но вам лучше… – суетливо заговорила подбежавшая официантка.  
– Всё в порядке, – примирительно улыбаясь, обернулся к ней Алан. – Друг, кажется, просто немного перебрал.  
Девушка неуверенно посмотрела на пустой стакан Алана и полупустой напротив.  
– Я практически трезв, и ты это знаешь, – со злобой рыкнул на него Дэвид. – И то, что я обыкновенный псих, которому место только в вашей долбанной клинике, ты тоже знаешь!  
– Дэйв, давай-ка выйдем отсюда, – Алан настойчиво потянул его за предплечье, заставляя встать рядом с собой. Тот тут же нервно вырвался и отпрянул на полшага.  
– Какое твоё «заново», кретин! Не дали сдохнуть – так дайте просто дожить остаток жизни в той комнате и всё!  
Лицо Дэвида было жутко бледным, губы посинели. Договорив, он зажмурился от боли и пальцами одной ладони впился себе в лоб и стал рвано глотать воздух.  
Алан, не обращая внимания на публику в лице всех посетителей и ошарашенной официантки, уверенно подхватил Дэвида с боку и повел его в направлении уборной.  
– Твою мать, голова, – простонал он, не открывая глаз, и тут же закашлялся.  
– Погоди немного, приятель, пару секунд.  
Алан сам не знал, чем таким сможет помочь через пару секунд. Он не брал с собой никаких успокоительных и проклинал себя за непредусмотрительность.  
Зайдя в уборную, он подвел Дэвида к умывальнику. Тот, слабо оттолкнув Алана, сам потянулся к крану и несколько раз окатил себе лицо холодной водой. Дыхание его оставалось частым и прерывистым. Упёршись обеими руками в раковину, он сильно закашлялся, а потом рывком закрыл себе ладонью рот.  
– Выйди, – процедил он, не отрывая руки.  
– Дэйв, я помо-…  
– Выйди отсюда!  
Алан, с трудом себя заставив, вышел за дверь.

***

Дэвид мучился от рвоты с 10 минут. И хоть для него они наверняка длились гораздо дольше, для Алана они тоже оказались нелёгкими. Он стоял, подпирая спиной дверь, и прокручивал всё произошедшее у себя в голове. Стартовый квадрат №1: он снова не знал, ни что говорить, ни о чём молчать, ни что делать. И не просто в случае, если Дэвид так и не вернётся в норму – при таком раскладе он тем более не знал, как поступать.  
На то, чтобы вернуться в клинику, у них оставалось всего 40 минут. Вспомнив об этом, Алан, который уже неслабо волновался, решил воспользоваться удобным предлогом.  
– Дэйв, нам бы пора обратно. Я зайду, ладно?  
Он аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и, войдя, закрыл её за собой.  
Дэвид с изнуренным лицом стоял, наклонившись над раковиной. В ней под сильным напором текла из крана вода, плеск которой звучал на всю комнату.  
Игнорируя какой-либо возможный риск, связанный с неизвестным ему состоянием Дэвида, Алан смело приблизился к нему и аккуратно коснулся его плеча.  
– Ты как?  
Он чуть склонился, чтобы заглянуть Дэвиду в глаза. В буквально стеклянные и покрасневшие глаза.  
– Дэйв, – Алан испуганно потряс его за плечо.  
– Тут я, тут, не нервничай, – хрипло проговорил Дэвид и, откашлявшись, протянул руку к вентилю, чтобы выключить воду. После этого он провёл обратной стороной ладони по губам.  
– Ты в норме?  
– Вряд ли это можно назвать нормой, как ни посмотри.  
Попытавшись выпрямиться, Дэвид чуть пошатнулся, но успел ухватиться за край раковины.  
– Помочь? – обеспокоенно спросил Алан.  
– Да нет, идти смогу.  
– Может, посидим еще за столом, пока не полегчает?  
Дэвид угрюмо усмехнулся.  
– После того, что я закатил? Да мне на людей смотреть стыдно. Еще бы до выхода добраться.  
Алан промолчал.  
– Тем более ты же сказал, что опаздываем.  
Он неуверенно взглянул на Дэвида.  
– Уверен?  
– Да, просто на свежий воздух выйдем – и порядок. Только… можно попросить кое-что?  
– Конечно.  
– Купи здесь пачку сигарет. Всё равно каких, можно самых дешевых.  
Алан кивнул.  
– Тогда ты давай на выход и жди меня у двери, а я куплю у них на кассе.  
– Окей.  
Они вместе вышли из уборной и подошли к своему столику, чтобы забрать верхнюю одежду. После того, как Дэвид накинул на плечи куртку, он, сопровождаемый недовольными и осуждающими взглядами посетителей, направился к двери. Алан же, взяв со стола чек и ощущая на себе не менее любопытствующие взоры, невозмутимо подошел к кассе. Он рассчитался, купил обещанную пачку сигарет и тоже прошёл к выходу.  
Дэвид стоял, подпирая спиной кирпичную стену здания и размеренно делал глубокие вдохи, выдыхая мелкие облака пара.  
– Держи, – Алан протянул в руке пачку сигарет. – Курил до клиники?  
– Да, лет с 14, наверное, не бросая. Спасибо, – он взял коробку в руки и обернулся на Алана. – Чёрт, я же просил подешевле, Ал, а это буржуйские вишнёвые.  
– Это закусочная, у них ассортимент такой, чтобы побольше заработать, – он развел руками. – Да и они мне когда-то нравились.  
– Курил раньше, значит? – Дэвид уже раскрыл пачку и тут вспомнил. – Чёрт, а…  
Алан опять вытянул ладонь, в которой на этот раз лежала зажигалка. Дэвид непонимающе вскинул бровь.  
– Ты курил или куришь?  
– Курил. Но двое из тех самых приятелей, о которых я тебе рассказывал, курят до сих пор, и сеют свои зажигалки каждые пару дней. Я привык таскать свою старую в кармане пальто на всякий случай.  
Дэвид усмехнулся и, дважды щелкнув тяжелой металлической зажигалкой, подкурил сигарету. С закрытыми глазами сделав глубокую затяжку, он выдохнул клуб дыма.  
– Действительно классные, ни разу не пробовал, – он протянул зажигалку обратно Алану.  
– Оставь. Тебе пока нужнее.  
– Спасибо.  
Дэвид еще раз поднёс к губам сигарету.  
Дверь за спиной Алана открылась, и из закусочной, одарив нарушителя спокойствия несколько испуганным взглядом, вышли две девушки.  
– Черт, там ведь время уже… – опомнился Дэвид, отталкиваясь от стены и начиная спускаться по лестнице с крыльца.  
– Пойдём, тут неподалёку остановка, минут за 15 доедем, – Алан, спустившись за ним следом, взглянул на время на мобильном. – Ну, опоздаем минут на 10 – ничего страшного. Вряд ли кто будет волноваться.

***

Никто и правда не стал волноваться. Они только к пяти минутам двенадцатого дождались автобуса на остановке, но из администрации на мобильный Алану не звонили.  
Всё это время на остановке они почти не говорили. Дэвид, выкурив еще две сигареты, со вскинутой бровью протянул раскрытую пачку Алану, но тот отказался.  
– Я уже привык не тратить на них деньги. Не хочу снова начинать.  
И это была, по сути, первая и последняя сказанная им за 15 минут фраза.  
Он не мог задать ни единого вопроса, хотя их после сегодняшнего вечера у него появилось еще больше. Какая-то напряженность и неприятная тишина чувствовались нутром, но это нутро и малейшего понятия не имело, что делать.  
Ехали они в такой же тишине.  
– Слушай, тебе ж в обратную сторону? Отсюда-то я уже дойду, – Дэвид стоял у двери подъезжающего к остановке практически пустого автобуса. – А ты давай до конечной и развернешься на нём же. Ты его пропустишь, пока со мной дойдешь до клиники.  
Алан неуверенно угукнул.  
– Спасибо и, – Дэвид, отведя глаза к окну, усмехнулся, – прости за этот цирк. Опять ни черта не помню, но прости, правда.  
Автобус остановился. Двери открылись, и Дэвид вышел.  
Алан, ровно с секунду поколебавшись, все-таки сорвался с места и соскочил со ступеньки автобуса. Тот тут же, закрыв двери, отъехал от остановки.  
Прежде чем ему успели адресовать предсказуемое «ты что, идиот?», Алан успел усмехнуться.  
– Мне у тебя куртку забрать надо, забыл?  
– Завтра бы ты её не забрал? – закатил глаза к небу Дэвид. – Точно же автобус не поймаешь.  
– А ты всё побыстрее меня спровадить хочешь, а?  
– Было бы правильнее, если бы ты сам хотел спровадиться, – пробормотал Дэвид и, развернувшись в сторону клиники, медленно направился вперёд.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Забудь.  
Они снова молча дошли до клиники и прошли мимо спавшей в окошке администрации секретарши ночной смены.  
Зайдя в чужую комнату, Алан включил свет и закрыл за собой дверь. Дэвид тем временем ослабил шарф и, сняв с себя куртку, протянул её владельцу.  
– Спасибо.  
– Ты жалеешь, что мы выбрались? – Алан не брал куртку в руки, таким образом показывая, что уходить без разговора не собирается.  
– Да, жалею.  
– Из-за…  
– Ты знаешь из-за чего.  
– Знаю, – согласился Алан. – И понимаю, что твоего отношения я изменить не могу. Но поверь, что для меня это никак не было неудобством.  
– Ага, конечно.  
– Я серьезно, Дэйв. Я знал, на что иду, беря на себя ответственность и выбираясь с тобой в город. И, в конце концов, это по моей неосторожности ты-…  
– Слушай, можно вопрос? – спокойно прервал его Дэвид.  
– Да.  
– Зачем ты вообще это сделал?  
– Что?  
– Зачем решил взять эту самую ответственность и потратил своё свободное время, чтобы вытащить меня куда-то?  
Алан устало вздохнул.  
– Вот именно для того, чтобы ты что-то понял. И я думал, у кинотеатра мы это обсудили: я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, а не просто врачом и пациентом. Понимаю, что в какой-то мере это тяжело, и у тебя свои причины отстраняться от людей и не слишком им доверять, но это я и пытаюсь сделать – пробить твою стену. Тем более, – Алан лукаво улыбнулся, – ты сам мне дал понять, что шансы это сделать у меня есть.  
– Каким образом?  
– После первого твоего срыва, когда я пять дней не появлялся в твоей комнате. Ты тогда вдруг стал сопротивляться инъекциям, и после жалоб медсестёр я всё-таки осмелился к тебе зайти. Чего ты и добивался, потому что после этого мне никто ничего про твоё непослушание и слова не говорил.  
Алан не спрашивал, а утверждал. Дэвид явно удивился такой его уверенности и молчал. Да и перечить правде он не любил.  
– Ты мне интересен прежде всего как человек, – продолжил Алан, изо всех сил пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. – Я сам захотел узнать тебя поближе. И не жалею. Так же, как и о сегодняшнем. Поволноваться ты меня заставил – это да. Но ни стыда, ни сожаления, я ни на секунду не ощутил, серьёзно.  
На этот раз вздохнул Дэвид. Он аккуратно присел на край кровати и потёр виски не перестающей звенеть головы.  
– Знаешь, ты меня удивил тогда, когда в первый раз зашел с Миллером. Сначала, когда ты его отчитал, я подумал, что ты просто лицемер – ну, знаешь, выпендрёжа ради передо мной высказался и всё такое. Но потом, когда ты стал выговариваться, понял, что тебя действительно это задело и что ты со своими-то ценностями сильно рискуешь не вписаться в здешнюю атмосферу, – Дэвид усмехнулся. – Мне тебя даже жалко стало. «Черт, да этот парень здесь точно в коллектив не впишется». И не вписался же. Но на тебе это, к счастью, не особо сказалось.  
Алан опустился на корточки.  
– Не сказалось оно не без твоей помощи. Я же любитель поговорить, и, если бы не ты, общения мне бы тут не хватало.  
Дэвид опустил руки и поднял взгляд.  
– Вот и я привык к твоей болтовне. И за те пять дней твоего игнора действительно, можешь считать, соскучился.  
Уголки его губ медленно поползли вверх, изображая непривычную для его обычно сдержанного на эмоции лица просто тёплую улыбку.  
В голове у Алана в этот момент будто что-то неожиданно щелкнуло, и ему самому пришлось войти в шоковый ступор от возникшего где-то на задворках подсознания ясного желания.  
Обхватить шерстяной шарф, притянуть за него Дэвида к себе и ощутить привкус вишневых сигарет у него во рту.  
Алан сглотнул и тут же отвел глаза в сторону, пытаясь поставить мысли у себя в голове на место.  
_«Зациклился»  
«Привязался»_  
Он боялся даже пытаться посмотреть на эти слова с другой стороны – той, представление о которой ему только что нагло подкинуло воображение. Алан вдруг всерьез задумался, в чем вообще всё это время состоял тот невинный «личный интерес», которым он объяснял своё особое внимание к Дэвиду, и какие у него границы.  
– Ненавижу эти состояния, – не замечая чужой растерянности, снова заговорил Дэвид. – Ненавижу эти долбанные неадекватные срывы. Как ребенок какой.  
Алан, хоть и чувствовал, что ему срочно требовалось время на мысли наедине, вмиг собрался, чтобы продолжить разговор.  
– Ты болен, Дэйв. Ты это не контролируешь, и ты за это не в ответе.  
– Того факта, что это всё еще я, болезнь не отменяет, – Дэвид снова какое-то время помолчал. – Что я тебе наговорил сегодня?  
Алан покачал головой.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это снова может открыть блок. Лучше не надо.  
– Мне надоело, что у меня что-то постоянно где-то кликает и вырезается из памяти, Ал. И мне надоели эти чертовы срывы. Я хочу от них избавиться, чего бы это моей психике ни стоило.  
– Такое твоё стремление уже радует, – улыбнулся Алан, вставая в полный рост. – Если ты этого сам хочешь – значит разберёмся. Но издеваясь над твоей психикой, мы ничего не добьёмся, поэтому сегодня я ни о чем говорить не буду. Тем более, у тебя и так голова еще раскалывается, так?  
Дэвид усмехнулся.  
– А еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя как врача не воспринимал.  
– Это дружеская забота. И здравый смысл.  
– Ладно, как скажешь. Но… постарайся что-то придумать, Ал, – Дэвид взглянул на него с непривычной серьёзностью вместо апатии в глазах. – Пожалуйста.  
– Ты сам знаешь, как мне хочется, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Я придумаю, обещаю, – взяв с кровати куртку, Алан направился к выходу из комнаты. – А пока дай голове отдохнуть. До понедельника.  
Дэвид поднял ладонь в знак прощания.  
– Спасибо. Если в следующий раз найдешь что-нибудь толковое в кино – я на сеанс соглашусь.  
Усмехнувшись и кивнув в ответ, Алан закрыл в комнату дверь.  
Похожей двери в его сознании, к сожалению, не оказалось. Поэтому запереть в какой-нибудь отдельной кладовке появившиеся несколько минут назад мысли не получалось.  
За то время, пока он шел от комнаты Дэвида до окошка администрации, Алан успел придумать целых две причины своего странного импульса. Первая – выпитое пиво, вторая – надлом в отношениях с Сарой, и оба эти варианта убедительными ему не казались. Пива он выпил несчастный стакан, и оно наверняка выветрилось еще по дороге обратно. А тот факт, что он начинал терять интерес к своей девушке, отнюдь не делал естественным его внезапное влечение к парню.  
Выйдя на свежий воздух, Алан остановился на крыльце. Он сделал глубокий вдох, будто бы тот был способен помочь ему прийти к какому-то успокаивающему выводу. Но ничего в меньшей степени успокаивающего ему на ум не приходило. Он был согласен с тем, что важно в первую очередь испытывать чувства к человеку, а не к его полу. Да и его профессионализм сам по себе предполагал толерантность: Алан отлично понимал, на месте какого рода вытесненных из головы мыслей у радикалистов рождается чувство ненависти и отвращения, слишком сильное для их якобы непричастности к вопросу. Но пришлось убедиться, что принять что-то подобное в самом себе, а не ком-то другом, сложнее, чем кажется. И, хоть фобии он всё-таки не ощущал, но желание отказаться от собственных мыслей его не покидало. В сознание упрямо стучалась наивная надежда на то, что это был всего лишь странный одиночный порыв, и что больше он не повторится. И несмотря на то, что такой расклад Алана устроил бы целиком и полностью, уповать на него до конца он не мог, предпочитая оценивать ситуацию реалистично.  
А реальность заключалась в том, что он каждый день проводил большую часть своего времени с Дэвидом уже на протяжении почти 4 месяцев, и всё это время сам яро ратовал за дружбу и сближение. Кроме того, он действительно ощущал разницу между своим отношением к тем же Биллу, Стиву, Джейку с одной стороны и Дэвидом – с другой. И суть этой разницы была в какой-то «духовной близости», какую он чувствовал только с Дэвидом. Что-то похожее Алан как раз-таки раньше привык разделять с Сарой – но это чувство постепенно, уже на протяжении полугода, сходило на нет. Он терял к ней интерес. И в то же время этот интерес рос к Дэвиду.  
Алан закинул голову к небу и иронично усмехнулся с самого себя в мыслях. В гипотезу «одиночного импульса» уже почти не верилось.  
_«Ну что ж, молодец, Ал. Сблизился. Подружился»._  
Он устало вздохнул и стал спускаться по лестнице крыльца вниз, направляясь обратно к остановке. Дождаться прихода автобуса, минут 20 ехать домой и провести еще целых 12 часов с отключенным телефоном – у него была уйма времени всё обдумать и обварить в мозгу.  
Хотя на какое-то озарение или спасительное решение он и не надеялся.

_**1 ноября  
Суббота** _

На следующий день Алан как только мог оттягивал свой визит в комнату Дэвида и оправдывался перед собой самыми разными способами. Отлично понимая, что это ничем не могло помочь ему что-то изменить и абсолютно ничего не решало, он всё равно во время привычного обхода пациентов задерживался в комнате каждого несколько дольше, чем обычно, тем самым отдаляя разговор с Дэвидом. К нему Алан заходил в последнюю очередь еще с самого начала его работы в клинике, потому что привык уделять ему больше времени, чем остальным. Осознав и этот факт, он еще больше убедился в том, что его вчерашний порыв имел под собой вполне явные основания.  
Подойдя, наконец, к двери, которую он с тяжким камнем на душе закрыл за собой день назад, Алан занёс руку, чтобы постучать. Но перед тем как коснуться костяшками пальцев поверхности дерева, он, закрыв глаза, сделал вдох. К решению оставить всё на своих местах он пришел еще вчера, и отступать от такого плана не собирался. Гнусно пошутило ли его воображение тогда или нет – роли не играло. Как не играла и ориентация Дэвида, какой бы та ни была. Алан был уверен в том, что нужен тому как друг и не более, а особенно в такой период. И лишать его этой дружеской поддержки и приносить только новые проблемы, он просто не имел права.  
Согласно выработанному личному этикету Алан дважды стукнул по двери и, услышав привычное «заходи», вошел в комнату.  
– Я уже подумал, что сегодня не появишься, – Дэвид, сидевший на кровати у стены, отложил в бок от себя книгу, которую читал до этого.  
Алан тут же сообразил, что если бы он сегодня не появился, Дэвид, все еще наверняка смущенный случаем в закусочной, интерпретировал бы это не лучшим образом.  
– Перестань ты с этим, разобрались же, – махнул рукой он, подходя к кровати и садясь на свой стул напротив. – Просто задержался у нескольких пациентов. Какую сейчас читаешь? – он кивнул на книгу.  
Дэвид приподнял обложку.  
– Вторую из того цикла. Еле идёт. Обычное выжатое продолжение успешной книги с законченной историей от автора, который захотел словить деньжат.  
– Ну, я вообще их наоборот читал…  
– Помню. И как, продолжение тебе тогда не показалось значительно увлекательнее начала? – ухмыльнулся Дэвид.  
Алан улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка, правда, вышла слабой и неестественной, потому как теперь ему, находившемуся чуть меньше чем в метре от Дэвида, пришлось уже полностью принять тот факт, что вчера его мозг был вполне серьёзен.  
– Да, было такое, и я даже счел это творческим прогрессом автора, – чуть запоздало ответил он.  
Дэвид хмыкнул.  
– Ну-ну. Там, где замешаны премии и гонорары, творчество вечно мрёт. Бизнес – мерзость, – он изогнул бровь. – А, кстати о работе, ты… не прикидывал каких идей по махинациям с этой дурой-памятью, нет?  
Алан успел удивиться тому, как быстро сменилась тема, но, подметив в чужих глазах легкую взволнованность и нетерпение, понял, что Дэвид был готов задать этот вопрос в тот самый момент, как он переступил порог его комнаты.  
– Прикидывал, – на выдохе сказал Алан. – Я вчера думал над тем, что собой представляет любой твой срыв: ты не контролируешь поведение, потом практически ничего не помнишь. Такое относят к состояниям изменённого сознания. К ним причисляют еще много других, и в том числе гипноз. Его-то, думаю, и стоит попробовать. Установить контакт с какой-то частью твоих воспоминаний в твоём обычном состоянии невозможно, но если с помощью гипноза погрузить тебя на самый глубокий уровень транса, то можно поговорить с твоим подсознанием. Узнать у него всё, что только можно – на что в обычное время у тебя стоит блок – а после аккуратно помочь тебе восстановить память и вернуться к норме.  
– Ты такое делал раньше?  
– Гипноз? Я ходил на дополнительные курсы в университете. Последний год, правда, пропустил почти весь курс из-за научных работ – то есть у меня уже полтора года не было никакой практики, и навыки придется восстанавливать. И я, честно говоря, не уверен, получится ли это у меня… – взлохматив себе волосы на затылке, добавил Алан. – В общем, я думал о том, чтобы найти специалиста, который-…  
– Черта с два, – отрезал Дэвид на полуслове.  
– Дэйв, это действительно хороший метод, – приготовился выстраивать аргументацию Алан. – Я понимаю, что ты можешь скептически относиться к гипнозу, но-…  
– Не в гипнозе дело, а во враче. Ты представляешь, что я могу рассказать в состоянии транса? Я – понятия не имею. И это меня пугает. Выговариваться и выкладывать сам-не-знаю-какую информацию какому-то там левому парню я не хочу.  
Хоть и удивившись, Алан продолжил настаивать.  
– Это понятно. И естественно, что, когда я найду специалиста, ты сперва просто познакомишься с ним, а не вы буквально сразу кинетесь в гипноз. Когда почувствуешь, что можешь доверять ему – тогда и попробуете.  
– И сколько это знакомство займет? Те же 4 месяца, которые я привыкал к тебе? – скривил губы Дэвид. – И это у нас с тобой еще ускоренная программа была. Не думаю, что какой-то другой врач будет добровольно тратить на меня столько же времени, сколько тратил ты.  
Алан угрюмо усмехнулся, про себя отмечая, что, не проводи он столько времени в компании Дэвида – не было бы, возможно, и всего сложившегося глупого положения. И всё-таки способа определить нужную меру общения и дистанцию во взаимоотношениях с пациентом он не знал ни раньше, ни теперь.  
_«Как вышло – так вышло, хватит ныть и жалеть»._  
Бесшумно вздохнув, он снова заговорил.  
– Я могу постараться что-нибудь с этим сделать сам. Но я не знаю, сколько на это потребуется времени. Вполне возможно, что те же 4 месяца, которые бы ты привыкал к другому врачу. Уверен, что игра стоит свеч?  
Дэвид кивнул.  
Алану пришлось признать, что оказываемое ему доверие его воодушевляло. Но в то же время заставляло чувствовать тяжесть в груди – приходилось уныло думать о том, что еще чуть раньше ему большего и не нужно было.  
«А теперь черт знает что…»  
Он тут же пресёк свои мысли, уверяя себя, что ему и в самом деле ничего другого и не нужно, что он знает свои рамки и способен всё в себе подавить и утихомирить. Ему просто требовалось немного времени.  
Снова сделав глубокий выдох, Алан со смешком отметил про себя, что первым, на ком он будет восстанавливать навыки техники внушения, будет он сам.

***

После того, как они вдвоем сошлись на том, что гипноз действительно стоит попробовать, Алан пообещал взяться за освежение своих навыков. Поэтому все свободные от работы вечера он стал тратить на расшифровку собственного почерка в старых конспектах, чтение книг, которые не вернул в университетскую библиотеку, и просмотр видео, так или иначе связанных с психиатрической практикой гипноза, в интернете. Он уже вполне осознавал, что его желание справиться самому мотивировалось не только личными амбициями и стремлением самоутвердиться, но и данным Дэвиду обещанием – и потому не скупился на силы и время.  
Времени всё это занимало как раз-таки не мало, не оставляя ни минуты на другие планы. Но их у Алана, в общем-то, на неделе и не появлялось: желания позвонить Саре у него всё еще не возникало, а та по-прежнему не пыталась помириться первой. Кроме того, такая загруженность не позволяла ему вдаваться в мысли о чем-то еще. И этим Алан был более чем доволен, поскольку идея перемалывания из пустого в порожнее одной навязчивой мысли, которая вряд ли могла не показаться угнетающей кому угодно другому на его месте, ему совсем не импонировала. Где-то в глубине души он вообще надеялся на то, что как раз таким образом – отвлекаясь и уходя в работу – заглушит и притупит в себе все появившиеся странности. Но они всё-таки никуда не исчезали и назойливо давали о себе знать уже во время каждого его визита в чужую комнату.

_**5 ноября  
Среда** _

– Ну что, как твои успехи?  
Дэвид впервые решил задать вопрос напрямую и сразу же, как только Алан зашел к нему. Тот усмехнулся от такой детской нетерпеливости и, держа в руках несколько университетских тетрадей, прошел к своему стулу.  
– Не знаю, сейчас и будем смотреть, как. Всё, что я пока делал – это думал, как лучше подступиться к твоему сознанию, и вспоминал методики. На практике, сам понимаешь, тяжелее.  
– А в универе получалось?  
– Первый-третий уровень – это без особых проблем. А вот дальше – а нам нужно именно дальше – сложнее. Понадобится больше уверенности с моей стороны и больше сотрудничества с твоей.  
– Ясно, – поджав губы, кивнул Дэвид и ненадолго задумался. – Ладно, посмотрим, что получится.  
– Но для начала мне нужно провести небольшой тест, – рука Алана опустилась к карману его белого халата и достала оттуда небольшой металлический шарик с привязанной к нему леской.  
Дэвид не смог сдержать ухмылки: он и не скрывал, что до сих пор относился к такого рода методам лечения со скепсисом. Но теперь на его отношение всё-таки влияло доверие к Алану. А кроме этого свою роль играли интерес, любопытство и – тем более – желание, чтобы это действительно сработало.  
– Это тест? Я всегда считал, что это и есть гипноз.  
– Для начала просто тест, – Алан распрямил леску и протянул её вместе с подвешенным шаром в чужие руки. – Держи на уровне глаз. Суть объясню позже, но результат – это данные для меня, чтобы знать, как дальше работать с твоим подсознанием.  
Дэвид согласно пожал плечами.  
После того, как занявший около 2-х минут тест, в котором Алан, отдавая банальные указания, отслеживал концентрацию Дэвида на направлении и скорости движения маятника, был закончен, он опустил взгляд в свои заметки в тетради. Пролистав несколько страниц вперед, он обвёл какие-то пункты ручкой, которую достал из нагрудного кармана халата.  
– Только не говори, что по тому, как я пялился на шарик, еще и шкала существует, – закатил глаза к потолку Дэвид.  
– Ну, не совсем-таки шкала, – усмехнулся Алан, – просто уровень сопротивления. Зная его, я лучше определюсь с техниками, которые могут быть для тебя эффективными.  
– А какой у меня этот уровень?  
– Достаточный для того, чтобы ты не был безвольной послушной тряпкой по жизни, и не слишком высокий, чтобы создать заметные трудности при гипнозе, – Алан ухмыльнулся. – Короче говоря, нацистской Германии не будет: отдавать приказы и напрягать голос до командного крика мне не придется, – он вернул ручку себе в карман и отложил в сторону тетрадь.  
Дэвид ответил смешком и упёрся обеими ладонями в покрывало кровати по бокам от себя, чуть откидываясь назад и распрямляя затекшие от постоянного наблюдения за маятником, плечи.  
– Хоть где-то я не оказался занозой, и то спасибо.  
– Заноза в этом случае я со своими кривыми навыками, – вздохнул Алан. – Давай попробуем, что ли? Где там шарик?  
– С ним опять? – Дэвид выпрямился и оторвал от покрывала одну из ладоней – ту, в которой сжимал шарик. – Снова брать так же?  
– Да, сейчас почти то же самое.  
Технически Дэвид действительно должен был делать почти то же, что делал во время теста. Отличались только указания и контроль голоса со стороны Алана, который кроме прежних команд, диктовал теперь и то, как должно было воспринимать и реагировать на движение маятника само сознание Дэвида.  
После 5 минут Алан остановился.  
– Не выходит. Моргание не учащается, зрачки не реагируют…  
– В сон меня не клонит, но плечи и глаза болят – это да, – добавил Дэвид.  
Алан поджал губы. Много надежд он на этот метод пока не возлагал, потому что тот хоть и казался легким, но требовал, во-первых, достаточной концентрации, которой он пока с непривычки достичь не мог, а во-вторых – гибкости подчинения гипнотизируемого. Но сдаваться так быстро ему не хотелось.  
– Ладно, давай отдохни, и попробуем еще раз.  
С небольшими перерывами они проделали упражнение еще 4 раза. Безрезультатно. В конце концов, Дэвид сам предложил сменить его на какое-нибудь другое, и Алан испробовал метод Гадлока, для которого был нужен всё тот же шар, но уже без нити.  
Поделав и эту технику раза три, они смогли добиться только слабого чувства сонливости и дезориентации у Дэвида – но понять, внушалось ли оно или уже появлялось естественным образом от усталости, было невозможно. Алан и сам изможденно провёл ладонью по лбу.  
– Мне надо к этому привыкнуть. Из меня же, по сути, уверенность должна буквально через край литься – такая, чтобы тебе передавалась. А где я её в таком количестве возьму, если у меня около полутора года практики не было, и если я в чём и уверен – так это в том, что я дилетант? Думаю, я долго буду собираться.  
– Это всё равно будет быстрее, чем если бы я пытался сработаться с новым врачом, – стоял на своём Дэвид. – С моей степенью не гипнотического, а социального сопротивления он сражался бы с год как минимум.  
Алан усмехнулся.  
– Ладно, не буду тебя сегодня больше мучать.  
– Это кто кого мучает? Я только и делаю, что на шарик смотрю и пытаюсь уснуть, а ты бормочешь что-то без перерыва, внушая мне, что делать и чувствовать, а себе – мысленно, – что ты бог гипноза и всё получится. Кто после этого больше мучается?  
– Ладно-ладно, – согласился Алан и, достав мобильный, взглянул на время. – Я тогда пойду уже, а то еще не заходил к паре пациентов и не разгреб бумаги.  
– Давай, – кивнул Дэвид. – Спасибо, что убиваешь на меня столько времени.  
Алан, уже стоя у двери, обернулся – и не в первый раз подметил, что на таком расстоянии чувствует себя более расслабленно. Он тут же обозлился на самого себя от этой мысли и, со словами «Брось. До завтра», вышел из комнаты, направляясь к своему кабинету. Пока он шел, в голове из угла в угол бешено скакала фраза, на которую Алан не один раз натыкался во время своей теоретической подготовки, и которая врезалась и живо отпечаталась у него в памяти.  
«Участникам сеанса – в особенности гипнотизеру – необходимо избегать личной привязанности».  
Дружба, которой он сам всё это время добивался, и вылившаяся в итоге в эту самую «личную привязанность», могла теперь сыграть роль самой существенной помехи в лечении Дэвида. И именно этот факт его пугал, бесил и выводил из себя, заставляя в мыслях раз за разом проклинать и своё поведение, и свои чувства.  
Но списывать провал их с Дэвидом практики в первый же день именно на свою неспособность сконцентрироваться на нужных мыслях, Алан категорически отказывался. Как не собирался и так быстро соглашаться с поражением и обреченно складывать руки.

_**10 ноября  
Понедельник** _

Эта упорность Алана в его борьбе с барьерами – сложнейшим из которых был он сам – и помогла ему в течение всего одной недели добиться сравнительного прогресса. Во время очередного сеанса заметив, как Дэвид с прикрытыми глазами медленно сникает, Алан оборвал свою речь и моментально подхватил того за плечо. Переполненный радостным удивлением он даже забыл о том, что в процессе погружения ему нельзя надолго затихать: что бы ни случилось, его голос должен был вести дальше. И спохватился слишком поздно.  
Дэвид открыл глаза и медленно выпрямился, непонимающе оглядываясь.  
– Это оно и было? – неуверенно спросил он. – Как провалился куда-то. Похожее перед срывами, но в этот раз.. спокойнее как-то. Я психа, случайно, не включал?  
Алан покачал головой.  
– Я идиот. Заткнулся от удивления.  
– Ну, всё равно ж продвинулись. Осталось только повторить.  
– Повторю, – он усмехнулся и аккуратно отстранился от чужого плеча, за которое до этого крепко держался ладонью.

После одного этого шага, который вселил в Алана так необходимую ему уверенность, дело действительно пошло в гору. В этот же день ему удалось дважды погрузить Дэвида на второй уровень. Тот продолжал сравнивать ощущения, которые вызывал у него провал в гипнотическое состояние, с тем, что он ощущал перед срывами, поэтому в верности результатов Алану сомневаться не приходилось.  
Но он помнил, что одного второго уровня для решения проблемы не достаточно. Пробить барьер психики и вытащить из подсознания необходимые болезненные воспоминания можно было только при погружении в по-настоящему глубокий транс.  
– С завтрашнего дня буду пытаться спускать тебя на уровни, – сказал Алан, немало довольный имевшимся за день успехом. – То, что есть, конечно, хорошо, но толка от этого пока мало.  
– Звучит-то как – «спуски по уровням». Научная фантастика, а не лечение, – хмыкнул Дэвид.  
– Ну, ты же теперь всё-таки не так скептично относишься к этому делу?  
Дэвид согласно покачал головой, и Алан усмехнулся.  
– Для глубокого транса, скорее всего, нужно сменить технику, чем и займемся. До завтра подумаю, что подойдёт.  
– Сколько их всего-то?  
– Техник?  
– Да.  
Алан с улыбкой взлохматил себе затылок.  
– Знаешь, тут как с любой наукой – каждый внёс свою лепту в виде нового метода, и в итоге их выше крыши. Но какие-то универсальные, какие-то нет, бредовых тоже полно… В общем, теперь смотреть на эффект уже проще – хотя бы понятно будет, работает или нет. Так что если что – просто сменим. Выбор предостаточный.  
_«С чем другим бы в жизни вот так…»_

 _ **11 ноября  
Вторник  
**_  
После того, как первые две ступени были освоены, спуск Алану представлялся не таким уж и трудным. Он решил всё-таки не менять прежнюю технику и посмотреть, насколько она будет действенна. Выбор методик и правда был большим, но казалось надежнее и спокойнее полагаться на проверенный успехом шарик.  
Естественно, никакого прибора, для того, чтобы измерить уровень транса не существовало, и существовать не могло. Поэтому определять его нужно было по совокупности признаков: частоте пульса и дыхания, рефлексу зрачков, степени оцепенения и особенно – реакции на голос. Одно из отличий среднего и глубокого уровней транса как раз-таки и заключалось в том, что простое затихание и отсутствие голоса не могло заставить погруженного очнуться. Другое отличие было в том, что без специальной обратной установки такое состояние уже не просто затуманивалось сознанием, а полностью вырезалось из памяти. И это не только еще больше сближало состояние транса и срывы Дэвида в теории, но тем самым давало возможность вплотную подступиться к его подсознанию на практике.

Держась пальцами за чужое запястье и отслеживая на нём пульс погруженного в гипноз Дэвида, который на этот раз для большего удобства сеанса сидел на стуле, Алан, сосредоточенно концентрируясь, проговаривал слово за словом.  
– Я сосчитаю до трех. На счет три ты откроешь глаза, посмотришь на шарик, а потом снова закроешь их и опустишься еще ниже, почувствуешь еще большую расслабленность.  
Голос Алана был спокойным, уверенным, но аккуратным. Никаких безумных стереотипных распевов и скачков тональности. Обыкновенная спокойная интонация.  
Но и она давалась Алану отнюдь нелегко.  
– Раз, два, три.  
Дэвид действительно послушно открыл глаза и взглянул на шар в свободной ладони Алана.  
– Хорошо, теперь закрой глаза и расслабься, погружаясь ниже.  
Дэвид выполнил указание.  
Эту процедуру нужно было повторять для спуска на каждый уровень вниз – несколько раз. При этом приходилось постоянно отслеживать пульс, держа руку Дэвида за запястье, контролировать его дыхание, глядя на вздымающуюся грудную клетку – и секунда за секундой от всего этого сама концентрация на словах и командах становилась для Алана пыткой. Слабые удары крови в теле Дэвида под подушками его пальцев. Размеренные вдохи и выдохи из приоткрытых узких губ. Плавно поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудная клетка. Всё это сбивало, заставляя переключить внимание на ощущения, а не слова, в которых ни на секунду нельзя было ослаблять эмоциональную силу спокойной уверенности.  
Вдох, удар. Команда. Выдох, удар. Ком в горле. И заново.  
Алану приходилось все больше убеждаться в том, что сделать он с этим ничего не в силах. Чем больше он пытался отмахнуться от собственных мыслей – тем больше они заполняли его сознание. Хоть и понимая умом, что его чувства ни к чему не ведут, заставить себя чувствовать по-другому он не мог и уже трезво осознавал, что наслаждаться компанией Дэвида так, как раньше, ему уже вряд ли удастся в будущем.  
Что еще хуже – Алан не знал, что за черт в один момент может вдруг взбрести ему в голову. Он не был беспечным, но рискованным, авантюрным и легко увлекающимся – вполне. Да и в конце концов он вообще уже не был уверен, знает ли себя так хорошо, как считал прежде, и разумно ли было опираться на какие-то старые представления о себе.  
Стиснув зубы, Алан в сотый раз проклял чертову ситуацию про себя и собрался вернуться к концентрации, как вдруг понял, что уже больше 10 секунд ничего не произносит вслух. Он было спешно открыл рот, чтобы продолжить гипнотическую мантру – но замер. Несмотря на то, что он продолжал молчать, Дэвид не просыпался. Его пульс был таким же ритмичным и медленным, дыхание – ровным и размеренным. Буквально на следующий день после того, как они достигли только 2-го уровня, им удалось опуститься на средний.  
– Дэйв?  
Как и ожидал Алан, никакой реакции не последовало. Но средний уровень застал его врасплох. Он не был готов задавать какие-либо вопросы, потому что не ожидал такого быстрого прогресса. Он даже ничего не продумывал заранее, и был далёк от того настроения, в котором импровизация показалась бы ему удачной затеей. Его мозг был не просто не на месте, чтобы легко соображать с хода, но и чтобы соображать вообще. За эти полчаса Алан жутко измотался.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он поднял взгляд на чужое безмятежное лицо и уныло усмехнулся.  
_«Какого черта мне с этим делать, а, Дэйв?»_  
Алан чуть крепче сжал чужое запястье, которое до сих пор обхватывал пальцами, и, чувствуя, что пока может делать это безнаказанно, просто медленно скользил по лицу и телу Дэвида взглядом.  
Он не понимал, почему чувствовал при этом то же самое, что прежде привык испытывать рядом с нравящейся девушкой. Это было странно, но отрицать это было бы еще страннее. Привидеться могло всякое – но не те жар, напряжение и волнение, которые каждый раз ощущались до удушья живо. Такое трудно было просто придумать. Фрустрация, глупое любопытство или и в самом деле естественное следствие симпатии – Алан потратил достаточно времени на поиск логических причин, но так и не пришел к одной версии. Да и сомневался, что эта причина сильно что-то бы изменила.  
Из его памяти ни с того ни с сего вынырнула цитата еще с курса основ психологии. «Лучшее разрешение любого конфликта или столкновения интересов – компромисс».  
Алан угрюмо хмыкнул. О каком компромиссе могла идти речь в его случае?  
В этот момент в его голове новым щелчком возник ответ, который он сразу же отмел в сторону. Потом, чуть подольше обдумав его, Алан почувствовал окатившую всё тело дрожь. Он застыл, опустив голову вниз и прикрыв глаза свободной ладонью. Под влиянием появившейся идеи, мысли в его голове как заряженные частицы стали разлетаться к двум полярным «за» и «против». И к какому полюсу склониться ему самому, Алан не знал.  
Пульс, который он ощущал на запястье Дэвида, был уже в два или три раза медленнее его собственного, с каждой секундой упрямо ускоряющегося. Во рту пересыхало. Глотать получалось непривычно неприятно и трудно.  
Через пару минут Алан снова поднял глаза на расслабленное и спокойное лицо Дэвида и, потянувшись к его второй руке, обхватил за запястье и её. Нежно помассировав теперь обе руки, он сжал их сильнее и пронаблюдал за тем, отразится ли на лице Дэвида какая-то реакция. Он был бы рад, если бы отразилась - тогда его решимость сошла бы на нет.  
Но чужое лицо оставалось безмятежным.  
Сделав вдох, Алан привстал с кровати, на которой до сих пор сидел, и медленно опустился коленями на сидение стула по обе стороны от ног Дэвида. Никакой реакции – ни со стороны мимики лица, ни со стороны тела. Транс действительно был глубоким. Убедившись в этом, Алан выдохнул и, нависая над Дэвидом, опустил свои и его руки на подлокотники.  
_«Просто чтобы убедиться…»_  
Он, прикрыв глаза, наклонился к лицу  
_«Откинуть чувства я не могу, но может быть… это действительно просто любопытство»._  
и аккуратно прильнул к чужим губам. Таким же мягким и теплым, как у Сары. Как у любой другой девушки. Достаточно обычным, чтобы разочаровать его любопытство.  
Но Алан, медленно и нехотя отстранившись, напряженно выдохнул и вдавил запястья Дэвида в подлокотники стула еще сильнее.  
Он уже не знал, действительно ли собирался сделать это, чтобы что-то выяснить и проверить, или просто прикрывался и искал себе оправдание. Но то, каким был его изначальный замысел, уже не имело значения. Алан хотел большего, чувствовал это и признавался в этом самому себе. Большего, чем простое невинное прикосновение. Он – как и тогда, вечером в октябре – хотел проникнуть языком вглубь рта Дэвида, ощутить и ласкать его изнутри. Но мог только буравить его лицо голодным взглядом и кусать собственные губы.  
Заставить себя отстраниться Алан был просто не в силах. Всё так же нависая над Дэвидом он, обдавая его лицо своим частым дыханием, медленно сдвинул колени, сжимая ими его бедра. От тесного контакта по всей коже прокатился электрический импульс. Ладони оставили чужие руки покоиться на подлокотниках и заскользили вверх по ткани рубашки к плечам, с плеч – к шее, с шеи – на грудь, ловя и заставляя отпечататься в памяти каждое ощущение от касания, пусть и через ткань. Алан шумно дышал, но теперь не смотрел Дэвиду в лицо, а утыкался носом в его макушку: и для того, чтобы не испытывать своё же желание, и чтобы не слышать укоров совести. Та только мешала и не давала полностью погрузиться в наслаждение от нахлынувших ощущений. С каждым своим прикосновением он чувствовал растущее в нём возбуждение и разливающийся по телу жар – до безумия приятный и обволакивающий эйфорией.  
_«Какое же ты извращенное убожество, Ал»._  
От этой вломившейся в сознание мысли, прозвучавшей голосом Дэвида, он замер, сжимая пальцами чужие плечи и продолжая делать частые и неглубокие вдохи и выдохи.  
Так, без какого-либо движения он просидел около минуты. Потом нехотя разжал пальцы и неспешно сполз со стула. Его жутко мутило, голова шла кругом, а напряженность всего тела, естественно, никуда так просто не исчезала. Алан сглотнул, опускаясь на кровать и снова накрывая ладонью глаза. Ему нужно было как можно быстрее закончить сеанс и выйти из комнаты.  
Оглядев Дэвида в последний раз, он, всячески пытаясь придать своему вялому и глухому голосу былую спокойную интонацию, проговорил завершающую фразу.  
– Я сосчитаю до трёх, Дэйв – и ты откроешь глаза, полностью просыпаясь, – Алан сжал губы и, для пущей уверенности, добавил: – Ты не будешь помнить ничего, из того, что тебе снилось. Ты придешь в себя, и будешь чувствовать себя отдохнувшим и расслабленным.  
_«В отличие от меня»_  
– Раз. Два. Три.  
Веки Дэвида неспешно поднялись вверх, и Алан почувствовал, как у него ёкнуло в груди от страха.  
Нечувствительность ко всему окружающему, частичная амнезия среднего уровня – он верил и видел действенность всего этого на практике раньше. Но сейчас он боялся. Потому что, если бы эти правила его вдруг подвели – это был бы конец всему.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – сглотнув, спросил Алан.  
Дэвид тряхнул головой, выглядя несколько сконфуженным. Алана начинало мелко знобить.  
– Дэйв?  
– Прости, странное ощущение какое-то. Сколько времени прошло? Ни черта не соображаю. Даже тумана не было – тупо пробел.  
Алан облегченно вздохнул и заставил себя привычным образом улыбнуться.  
– 10 минут. 4-ый уровень как минимум.  
– 10? – переспросил Дэвид, снова неприятно щурясь. – А у меня как пробел бесконечности.  
– Обычно наоборот кажется, что всего лишь секунда.  
– У меня и со срывами так же. Ну и … ты узнал что-то?  
Алан, для которого этот вопрос стал еще большим уколом вины, чем тот, который он уже ощущал, стал как ни в чем не бывало аргументировать оправдания. Он с ровным лицом рассказал, что ему необходимо было убедиться в том, какой это уровень транса, отметить пульс, проследить, в каком состоянии находится организм на такой стадии и удостовериться, действительно ли он теперь независим от голоса.  
От собственной ложи его тошнило. Тошнило до чистой ненависти к самому себе.  
Перебросившись с Дэвидом еще парой фраз и пообещав ему опробовать такое же погружение уже на следующий день, Алан попрощался с хозяином комнаты и вышел за дверь. Её за собой в этот раз он закрывал с до невыносимости тяжелым сердцем.  
До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще целых 4 часа, и Алан впервые на собственной памяти настолько безумно скорее хотел просто попасть домой. В голове проскользнула отчаянная мысль о том, чтобы направиться в кабинет заведующего и отпроситься уйти пораньше: тот бы с радостью согласился и еще и похвалил бы подчиненного за, наконец, усмирившийся пыл к работе. Но именно этот факт его и остановил.  
Стиснув зубы, Алан направился в свой кабинет. В голове звенело, в горле было сухо, а в низу живота гадко ныло – и это не притуплялось ничем: ни сожалением о том, что теперь каждая встреча с Дэвидом будет для него такой тихой пыткой, ни страхом за то, что лечение с таким успехом грозило скатиться в бесполезное ничто.

***

Дома, как Алан и боялся, ему никаким образом не стало легче. Таким в воду опущенным он себя уже давно не помнил, и как он ни пытался успокоиться, расслабиться и как-то приободриться – ничего кроме смеси отчаяния и злости на самого себя он не испытывал.  
Отвлечься тоже не получалось. Он решил было забить на сон и на всю ночь засесть с кофе за пересмотр любимых фильмов, но уже после 20 минут понял, что идея бесполезна. Он пытался оборвать в голове внутренний диалог с самим собой, но тот упрямо заглушал всё вокруг, и в итоге Алан не слышал и не видел ничего из происходившего на экране. Он психанул и, просто включив музыку, зарылся головой под декоративные подушки на диване в гостиной.  
Когда послышался стук в дверь, Алан посчитал, что ему показалось. Теоретически в такое время – 11 с лишним вечера – могли ломиться только соседи, возмущенные нескромной громкостью музыки. Но Алан крайне сомневался, что его стереосистема была настолько мощной, чтобы мешать кому-то, живущему как минимум в 15 метрах от стен его дома. Других ненормальных, которым он понадобился бы в такое время, он припомнить не мог.  
Через несколько минут, когда стук раздался снова, увереннее, Алан всё-таки приглушил громкость и направился к входной двери. Не думая и не глядя в глазок, он отомкнул и открыл дверь. Внутрь тут же стал резкими порывами проникать холодный воздух, и то ли от него, то ли от стоявшей за порогом Сары, Алана тут же пробрал неприятный озноб.  
Теперь он был полностью уверен в том, что этот день был самым паршивым в его жизни.  
Не шевелясь, он простоял молча с несколько секунд, прежде чем новая волна озноба – теперь уже наверняка от холодного ночного воздуха – заставила его прийти в себя.  
– Заходи, – проговорил он, пропуская девушку в дом.  
Та молча зашла и, пока Алан закрывал за ней дверь, прошла чуть дальше в коридор и остановилась. Алан прислонился спиной к стене и, скрестив на груди руки, осторожно оглядел замершую напротив Сару. Девушка, в своей легкой светло-голубой куртке, сапогах по щиколотку на каблуке и шапке в бело-голубую полоску с помпоном, с опущенными глазами и чуть покрасневшими от холода щеками выглядела абсолютно невинно и потерянно. Как ребенок. И этот вид только больше злил Алана, заставляя чувствовать гложащую его изнутри вину.  
– Поздно ведь, холодина. Не замёрзла? – он, даже если бы и хотел, был не в состоянии придавать голосу какие-то особые интонации.  
– Я на машине, – пробормотала Сара. – Уже починили.  
– А.  
– Не спал?  
– Нет, музыка просто… - он слабо кивнул в сторону гостиной. – Не думал, что кто-то в такое время в дом стучать будет.  
Повисла тишина. Мысль о том, чтобы пригласить Сару пройти в дом, попросту не появлялась у Алана в голове как таковая.  
– Почти две недели прошло…  
Фраза наверняка казалась Саре абсолютно банальным началом разговора, потому она проговорила её неуверенно, уставившись в пол. Но Алана её слова удивили: он только в этот момент осознал, что не прочувствовал ни течение времени, ни чего-то того естественного, что чувствует человек при разлуке с кем-то близким.  
По большому счету, это можно было объяснить появившимися проблемами. Но то, что появившимся разладом с девушкой он итак уже оправдывал своё увлечение Дэвидом, а теперь еще им в свою очередь прикрывался от того факта, что практически забыл о Саре, выводило Алана из себя. Он сам создал замкнутый круг.  
– Отпраздновала тогда неплохо?  
– А? Да, нормально, мы собрались с Мирандой и девочками.  
– Ясно.  
Снова пауза.  
– Так ты… чего так вдруг?  
Девушка обиженно надулась.  
– Чёрт тебя дери, Ал, я, – Сара с трудом подавила в себе желание продолжить ссору и устало вздохнула, – …я соскучилась. Мне надоел наш совместный бойкот. Ты гордый и не любишь такие разговоры, а я упрямая и злопамятная. В игнор мы отыграли, давай забудем, а? Глупая ссора вышла.  
Алан прикусил губу. Ему их ссора совсем не казалась глупой, но только по той причине, что он не высказался до конца. Из-за этого теперь всё и выглядело как эгоистичный каприз со стороны Сары и только.  
_«А каприз был вполне обоснованный, Ал. Потому что по большому счету, она была права: отношение к ней у тебя изменилось. Уже с месяц как точно. И у тебя же за всё вот это время даже не появилось не то, что желания, но даже просто мысли о том, чтобы позвонить и помириться. Да и сейчас…»_  
И сейчас он знал, что продолжает испытывать к Саре лишь раздражение. Несмотря на то, что они почти две недели не встречались и не разговаривали, он не чувствовал, что ему по-настоящему её это время не хватало. И, как он ни пытался заставить себя успокоиться и изменить свое отношение, он не ощущал к девушке прежней тяги – ни духовной, давно поутихшей, ни физической.  
– Сар, знаешь… давай мы как-нибудь потом насчет этого поговорим, – пробормотал Алан, не глядя девушке в глаза.  
Он надеялся прийти в себя, разобраться и всё-таки обсудить с Сарой причины их отстранения в последнее время. Но точно не сегодня.  
А для Сары и прошедшие 2 недели были достаточно большим сроком.  
– Когда «потом», Ал? Ты ведь опять же, если бы не я, не стал бы мне звонить, да? – девушка стала постепенно уходить в истерические нотки. – Тебе что, правда всё равно? И только мне есть какое-то дело до наших отношений?  
– Обсудим это через пару дней, Сара, – с большим нажимом проговорил Алан.  
– Нет, Ал! – девушка сорвала с головы шапку, еще больше повышая тон голоса. – Да тебе откровенно на меня плевать! И сейчас ты никем со стороны ты не прикроешься!  
– Я никогда никем не прикрывался, – отчеканил Алан и, заставив себя успокоиться, повторил: – Пожалуйста, Сара. Оставь меня на какое-то время. Мне жутко хреново, и когда я со всем разберусь…  
_«…если я с этим разберусь…»_  
… я с тобой свяжусь. Поэтому давай, чтобы не горячиться, спокойно обсудим это через какое-то время.  
Сара теперь уже встревоженно посмотрела ему в лицо, действительно подмечая бледность и изможденность.  
– Ал, если у тебя проблемы, ты ведь можешь поделиться и рассказать, – контрастно заботливым тоном проговорила она. – Можно всё обсудить и подумать над решением вместе.  
Алан еле удержал в себе приступ истерического смеха.  
_«Вместе? Обсудить? Решение?  
Абсурд»._  
Усмехнувшись, он просто покачал головой. Сара в ответ недовольно цокнула языком.  
– Ну вот, почему ты всегда так? Почему я всегда делюсь с тобой своими проблемами, а ты всё держишь при себе и решаешь сам?  
Девушка сделала несколько решительных шагов в сторону Алана и обняла его за плечи.  
– Серьезно, Ал, не держи всё в себе. Я ведь рядом и могу помочь.  
Алану хотелось просто завопить. От каждого слова Сары ему становилось все больнее и паршивее.  
Взяв себя в руки, он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Но такая отчаянная безысходность просто сдавливала всё изнутри.  
Сара тем временем опустила одну руку, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на своей куртке, а затем обвила Алана обеими руками, приближаясь к нему вплотную и ласково проводя ладонями по его спине.  
– Ал, я правда безумно соскучилась.  
Алан знал, что ему нужно было сделать. Сказать «Я тоже, милая», обнять в ответ, вовлечь в поцелуй. Он знал это так же, как и то, что не может это сделать. Не хочет этого делать. И скорее «уже», нежели «пока».  
Он отстранил от себя недоумевающую Сару, не в силах смотреть ей в глаза. Та замерла на месте. В который раз повисла тишина.  
– Знаешь, даже если ты молчишь, это не значит, что я не могу сделать какие-то выводы из всего этого, – сердито бросила Сара, исчерпавшая силы выискивать в Алане инициативу к примирению, и тут же спешно вышла из дома, с шумом закрыв за собой дверь.  
Алан остался стоять на месте, не видя никакого смысла в том, чтобы просить её вернуться.  
_«Попозже. Я позвоню ей через пару дней, мы во всем разберемся, приведем все в норму и…»_  
Он устало вздохнул, уступив откровенно смеющемуся над таким оптимистичным планом голосу у себя в голове. Погасив в коридоре свет и вернувшись в гостиную, он опустился на диван и выключил музыку.  
Кроме тишины ему уже не хотелось ничего другого.

_**12 ноября  
Среда ** _

– Да черт побери!  
– Эй, спокойнее. Не заводись, – Дэвид откинулся к спинке кресла. – Передохни.  
Алан сжал пальцы в кулаки и уткнулся взглядом в пол. Казалось, что такого количества раздражения в нем не было с подросткового возраста. И всё это раздражение он деструктивно направлял на самого себя.  
– Какое «спокойнее» - вообще ни черта не получается, ты же видишь, – в полголоса проговорил он.  
– Вижу. А еще видел то, как получалось до этого, так что не убивайся. Это из-за меня, скорее всего, не ахти себя чувствую. Прострация какая-то.  
Алан слабо улыбнулся. То, что проблема была не в Дэвиде, он знал наверняка.  
– Мы прострации и добиваемся, поэтому ты ни при чем. Дело во мне. А что с «не ахти» всё-таки?  
– Спал отвратительно, – сказал Дэвид, запуская пятерню в растрепанные волосы. – Раз 5 просыпался от снившегося бреда. И ни черта не помню, как обычно.  
– Может таблетки так влияют, – нахмурился Алан.  
– Да брось ты так волноваться за меня по каждой ерунде, - отмахнулся Дэвид. – А чего в тебе дело может быть? Не так что-то?  
_«И то верно. У меня скачок пульса в два раза и Сахара во рту, как только я переступаю порог этой комнаты. Больший дурдом начинается в процессе гипноза. Это и правда «не так», причем конкретно»._  
– Мы, кажется, с Сарой расходимся, – выпалил вслух Алан.  
Дэвид удивленно вскинул брови.  
– Чёрт, серьезно? По её инициативе?  
– Трудно сказать по чьей… Её инициатива вчера была как раз-таки помириться, но… – Алан усмехнулся, – в общем, во мне она её не увидела и психанула. Думаю, она права, и проблема действительно в том, что я не чувствую к ней былого интереса.  
– Ну, люди часто перегорают, – Дэвид задумчиво пожал плечами. – Никакая заинтересованность вечно не живет. Если уверен в том, что дальше ничего не получится, то лучше не тянуть резину. Чем дольше – тем хуже.  
Чужой голос не пестрил интонациями жалости и участия, и это в какой-то степени успокаивало Алана. Это и озвученные наконец кем-то вне его головы разумные мысли.  
Он согласно кивнул.  
– Я хочу, по крайней мере, попытаться ей объяснить всё это. Не люблю и не привык я так, чтобы с треском и грохотом.  
– Было громко?  
– Хлопок дверью был скорее восклицательным знаком, а я предпочитаю ставить точки, – слабо улыбнулся Алан и вздохнул. – Ладно, как бы там ни было, это меня в моей бесполезности сегодня не оправдывает.  
– Расслабься, один день можно прожить и без прогресса, – Дэвид хмыкнул. – Дай мне свыкнуться с мыслью, что это вообще работает.  
– Был уверен, что не выйдет, и всё равно уговорил меня попробовать?  
– Если бы был уверен – тогда бы и тебя не уговаривал. Скажем так… я смотрел на это реалистично и не отрицал возможность провала. Всегда безопаснее не ожидать ничего.  
– Прагматизм на основе пессимизма? – поддел его Алан. – Я теперь прямо вдвойне рад, что смог сломать твою схему.  
– Не говори «гоп», информации-то из меня ты пока никакой не выбил, – ответил подколкой Дэвид, скрещивая на груди руки.  
– Ну, после вчерашнего…  
Алан непроизвольно сглотнул.  
– …уровня точно всё выйдет. Мне просто нужно собраться.  
– Учитывая обстоятельства, вряд ли тебе сегодня удастся сконцентрироваться. Пока не разберешься, ничего не получится. Может, возьмем передышку на пару дней? Пока не разберешься с девушкой.  
Дэвид пытался проявить участие в ответ на всю заботу о нем, но заставил Алана ощутить только острый укол вины и стыд за собственный непрофессионализм. Поэтому тот неуверенно пробормотал, что подумает на счет паузы до следующего дня, а мысленно себя ладонью по лицу.  
В голове вырисовался очередной замкнутый круг. Он не мог поговорить с Сарой, пока не разберется с собой; не мог разобраться с собой, пока не вылечит Дэвида; не мог вылечить Дэвида, пока не поговорит с Сарой. И выполнение любого одного из «пока не» никак не гарантировало успешного разрешения связанного с ним другого звена условия. Особенно большие сомнения брали Алана относительно второй связки.  
_«Безнадежнее некуда. Круги ада, ни дать ни взять»._

***

В качестве единственно правильного отправного пункта для того, чтобы вырваться из этих самых кругов, Алан продолжал видеть лечение Дэвида. Как и подмечали его друзья, он любил браться за сложное, а взявшись – отступал только при своей очевидной победе или очевидном поражении.  
Вдобавок, приходилось признавать то, что его сбивают с толку мысли не столько о Саре, сколько о том, во что он превратил первое – и пока последнее – погружение Дэвида на 4-ый уровень. И хоть этот факт и удручающе звучал для его совести, но с ним размыкалось и становилось не таким безнадежным последнее звено: Алан уже по собственному опыту знал, что ему удавалось успешно сконцентрироваться и раньше, и вполне мог надеяться, что сможет и снова, несмотря ни на что.  
Достигнув 6-го уровня и размотав путанный клубок проблем Дэвида, Алан тут же планировал приняться за решение своих собственных. Но о том, как и что именно для него в таком случае изменится, он пока предпочитал не задумываться.

_**13 ноября  
Четверг** _

Уже на следующий день Алан уверенно сказал, что никакого перерыва им брать не следует, и что надежнее будет проводить сеансы регулярно, в умеренном темпе продвигаясь вперед. Дэвид молча его выслушал, а потом с какой-то задумчивостью на лице отвел взгляд в сторону.  
– Не знаю почему, но мне завидно. Хотя это, наверное, естественно для трижды суицидника-неудачника, который видит такое жизненное упорство и решимость со стороны. Не то, чтобы я чувствовал свою жалкость и ничтожность на таком фоне, но … – он усмехнулся, – да, её самую.  
Заметив несколько удивленное лицо Алана, он поднял обе ладони вверх:  
– Работать над моей самооценкой не надо, док, всё в порядке. Я уже привык к тому, какой есть и за исключением этих тупых истерик меня всё в себе устраивает. Я просто честно тебе сказал. Можешь считать это чем-то вроде… моего восхищения тем, какой есть ты. Ну и, раз тебе так не терпится, доставай шарик и поехали.

Если бы не этот чужой монолог, Алану возможно и удался бы по крайней мере второй уровень. Но с вечно повторяющимся в голове не завуалированным комплиментом, который оказал на него необычно сильное впечатление, он смог собраться только для того, чтобы ввести Дэвида лишь в лёгкий транс.

***

В следующие дни все шло лучше. Как Алан и предполагал, ему просто необходимо было не отвыкать от концентрации и собранности. Если бы он действительно надумал сделать перерыв – всё могло бы с треском провалиться. А так – уже всего через день он снова дошел до «спуска».  
Почувствовав замедление пульса, ощущение которого под пальцами дразнило и завораживало не меньше, чем обычно, Алан замолк в ожидании того, как отреагирует Дэвид. Но, спустя чуть больше чем десять секунд, тот сам открыл глаза.  
Алан разочарованно цокнул языком.  
– Давай заново, – спокойно предложил Дэвид.  
– Кажется, практики я с тобой наберусь выше крыши.  
– Причем, заметь, бесплатной. Бартерная система оплаты. На другой подопытной мыши ты бы разорился.  
_«С другой подопытной мышью я бы не был таким дёрганным…»_  
Алан, на секунду закрыв глаза, неслышно вздохнул, и вернулся к сеансу.

_**18 ноября  
Вторник** _

– …я сосчитаю до трех  
_«Получится»._  
– ..и после этого ты почувствуешь,  
_«Получится, черт возьми, выходило же уже!»_  
– …что еще больше расслабляешься, опускаешься вниз, и…  
_«И в этот раз я действительно буду делать то, что нужно»._  
Пульс снова стал еле прощупываться и Алан стал постепенно переходить к последнему.  
– Ты сейчас полностью состоишь из собственных эмоций, Дэйв. И ты помнишь всё то, что с тобой происходило, что ты чувствовал и что переживал.  
Он замолчал, принимаясь выжидать время. Отсчитывая про себя секунды, он медленно опустил руку, в которой прежде держал металлический шарик.  
_«Одиннадцать»._  
Пульс не учащался, Дэвид не открывал глаз и расслабленно сидел, откинувшись на  
спинку стула.  
_«Пятнадцать»._  
– Дэйв, сейчас кивни головой, если ты меня слышишь и понимаешь.  
С задержкой в пару секунд, Дэвид с закрытыми глазами плавно поднял и опустил подбородок. Уголки рта Алана медленно загнулись вверх в победной ухмылке.  
Затем он собрался и осторожно, но уверенно заговорил:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил моменты, которые связаны у тебя с самыми яркими твоими эмоциями. Представь их себе. Прочувствуй образы. Погрузись в них, – Алан выдержал паузу. – Скажи «да», если сделал это.  
– Да, – раздался сухой и блеклый голос, похожий на тот самый, который Алан слышал от Дэвида в его состоянии аффекта.  
– Теперь сосредоточься, - Алан и сам тяжело вздохнул. – Ты знаешь человека по имени Мэл?  
Дэвид какое-то время не отвечал, но Алан молчал, не одергивая его.  
– Да.  
– Попытайся вернуться в одно из первых воспоминаний, связанное с ним. Опиши мне, где ты находишься.  
Дэвид снова ответил только после паузы.  
– В читальном зале приюта.  
Алан про себя усмехнулся. У него едва ли не вырвалось «Я другого от тебя и не ждал», но он сдержался.  
– Мэл тоже там?  
– Да, но уходит. Его выгоняют. За шум. Остаёмся только мы с Трейси.  
Алан озадаченно сделал небольшую паузу, размышляя над тем, как подойти к новому объявившемуся действующему лицу и нужно ли ему вообще уделять внимание. В итоге, решив, что Дэвид вряд ли назвал бы по имени кого-то второстепенной важности, он спросил:  
– Ты хорошо знаешь Трейси?  
– Да. Они с Мэлом мне как.. семья.  
Победно щелкнув пальцами у себя в мыслях, Алан достал записную книжку из нагрудного кармана халата. На первом же листе он спешно черкнул имя девушки.  
– Вы втроем дружили до выпуска из приюта?  
– Да.  
– А после вы с Мэлом сняли квартиру напополам, так?  
– Так.  
– Что насчет Трейси?  
– Она жила в общежитии колледжа.  
– Нашего архитектурного?  
– Да.  
– Хорошо, Дэйв, – Алан быстро нацарапал на листке название колледжа. – Вспомни примерно первый-второй год после вашего выпуска. Вы с Мэлом и Трейси часто видитесь?  
– Да, часто.  
– Ты хорошо ладишь с обоими?  
– Да.  
– У вас случаются какие-то конфликты или серьёзные разногласия в это время?  
– Нет.  
– Какие эмоции ты к обоим в этот отрезок времени испытываешь? – продолжал Алан, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, за что ему можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы выяснить, что все-таки произошло.  
– Привязанность. Доверие. Близость…  
Дэвид перечислял чувства медленно, будто бы, произнося вслух слово, он погружался с головой в само означаемое им ощущение.  
– Зависть.  
Завершение списка прозвучало неожиданно, но Алан был рад, что, наконец, нашел то, что искал – трещину в картинке идеальной дружбы.  
– К кому из них именно ты испытываешь зависть?  
– … К обоим.  
Алан наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и переплетая пальцы рук.  
– Сосредоточься на этом чувстве, Дэйв. Зависть. Вспомни, когда ты впервые почувствовал её? Что произошло? Погрузись в этот момент.  
Дэвид запнулся – и в этот раз надолго. По его лицу пробежала тень волнения, но она тут же скрылась за сосредоточенной серьёзностью – словно бы он, превозмогая помехи, концентрировался на обломках своей памяти.  
– Мэл возвращается поздно среди ночи после ночной смены в клубе. Я просыпаюсь от шума в прихожей. Потом слышу хлопок двери в его комнате и... не могу заснуть. Поднимаюсь, иду по коридору, – Дэвид, всё еще находясь в трансе, болезненно зажмурил глаза. – И слышу сдавленный голос и шепот Трейси из его комнаты... Я просто… останавливаюсь. Не могу двинуться с места.  
Алан уже ясно ощущал неловкость от того, насколько личных воспоминаний Дэвида ему приходилось касаться без его ведома. Иметь дело с прошлым и подсознанием не просто пациента, а друга оказалось нелегко, а заповедь об обязательной дистанции предстала в этот момент осмысленной не только со стороны профессиональной, но и дружеской этики.  
Алана уколола злость на обстоятельства. Но он тут же её утихомирил.  
– Какие чувства у тебя возникают, Дэйв?  
Тот несколько секунд промолчал и, как и прежде, достаточно медленно, но ровно проговорил.  
– Шок. А потом… разочарование. Боль, - он снова скривился. – Я почему-то… зол на них обоих.  
Алан понимал всё и без «почему-то» - такая реакция казалась ему естественной. Шок и разочарование, казалось, было меньшим, что можно испытать, ощутив себя третьим лишним рядом с самыми близкими людьми. Коих у Дэвида итак было немного.  
Он поджал губу, понимая, что то, что он услышал, было только одной ниткой во всем запутанном ворохе произошедшего. Но это была та самая нитка, без которой распутать клубок было до сих пор невозможно.  
– Ты говорил об этом с Мэлом?  
– Нет.  
– А с Трейси?  
– Нет.  
Алан вздохнул, ясно представив себе ту массу подавленных эмоций, которую долгое время сдерживал в себе Дэвид. В какой бы именно помощи, за которую всё еще брало на себя вину его подсознание, он не отказал Мэлу – помощь явно была нужна и ему самому. И гораздо раньше.  
Невыясненных вопросов оставалось по-прежнему немало, но Алан откровенно боялся их задавать. Меньше всего он хотел просто вспороть все швы на ранах Дэвида и погрузить его в ту боль, которую он неосознанно блокировал. Тут же составив в голове план собственных дальнейших действий, и посчитав, что на этот день им обоим хватит впечатлений, Алан уверенно и спокойно стал заканчивать сеанс. Поднеся шариковую ручку к деревянному бортику кровати, он проговорил:  
– Я простучу три раза. После этого ты откроешь глаза, почувствуешь себя отдохнувшим и расслабленным, – он запнулся, но после добавил: – и не будешь помнить ничего из того, о чем ты рассказывал.  
Он напоследок окинул Дэвида взглядом. Чужое лицо теперь было далеко от той безмятежности, которая была на нем в начале сеанса. То, как он, придя в себя, воспринял бы тот мелкий отрывок воспоминаний, который вполне был способен резко оживить и другие – гораздо более болезненные, Алан и представлять не хотел. Он обещал Дэвиду помочь разобраться и восстановить осколки прошлого, но осознавал, насколько деликатно нужно было подходить к такой штуке как память. И потому заставлял себя не торопиться.  
Алан застучал ручкой по бортику, и после третьего раза Дэвид медленно открыл глаза. Какое-то время, как и после первого раза глубокого транса, он просто озирался и приходил в себя.  
– Ну как? Вышло что-то?  
Алан медленно покачал головой.  
– Не то, не достаточный уровень. Слова не вытянуть.  
При этих словах он достаточно правдоподобно продемонстрировал разочарование, подавляя в себе всё свое ликование от успеха и долгожданного шага вперед. В руке он крепче сжал блокнот с записанным в нём именем девушки из прошлого Дэвида.

***

– О, мистер Шеферд, давно не заходили, всё работе, – с наигранной чопорностью поприветствовал Алана в своём кабинете Томас Миллер.  
– Хорошо, что вы еще не ушли, – тот, не обратив внимания на подколку, вежливо улыбнулся. – Я хотел бы написать заявление.  
Миллер вздохнул так, будто бы Алан не попросил всего один лист, а принёс ему здоровую стопку бумаг на подпись. Выдвинув ящик стола, заведующий стал перебирать документы.  
– Кого на этот раз выгулять собрались?  
– Вообще-то себя, - он усмехнулся. - Заявление об отгуле.  
Миллер поднял глаза на своего подчиненного. Удивление в его глазах смешивалось с каким-то ехидным торжеством, которое Алану не понравилось.  
– Не шутишь, работяга? – контрастно перейдя на привычное для него и раньше «ты», пропел он и, достав бланк, опустил его на стол.  
Алан с ручкой наготове подошел к столу и, склонившись над бумагой, стал заполнять несколько пропусков.  
– Как видите. Нужен полный свободный будний день на кое-какие дела. А с таким расписанием ничего не успеть.  
– Это уж точно. У меня жена всегда жалуется, что ей приходитсяь ждать меня с работы и ужинать после 7 вечера, – закивал Миллер. Факт того, что Алан брал отгул, поднял его в глазах главного врача до такой степени, что тот с язвительных подколок перешел сразу на вполне доброжелательную и искреннюю беседу. – Ну, а на что полный день все-таки понадобился? Или секрет?  
У Алана в голове отчего-то в этот же момент прозвучали слова, в каком-то разговоре сказанные ему Дэвидом.  
_«Знаешь, в том, что большая часть окружающих считали меня какой-то недружелюбной и высокомерной сволочью, всегда было много плюсов. И главный из них в том, что все безмозглые, треплющиеся по делу и без и лезущие в душу идиоты сами избавляли меня от любого с ними контакта»._  
Алан мысленно усмехнулся, осознав, что ему гораздо проще было иметь дело с язвящим и высмеивающим его мотивы Миллером. Вернее – тогда ему практически не приходилось иметь с ним дела вообще, и в этом и была вся простота и очарование их общения.  
Он быстро прикинул в голове, какой ответ смог бы быть наиболее для него выигрышным. В понятие «выигрышный» он при этом вкладывал незамедлительную роспись Миллера на бланке отгула и как можно быстрее свернувшуюся беседу.  
– Нужно уладить дела с одной девушкой.  
Как и ожидал Алан, Миллер просто засиял улыбкой.  
_«Да, да, ваш мальчик исправляется. Гордо потрепите его по голове, подпишите ему бумагу, и он пойдет»._  
Он еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза к потолку, и вместо этого ответил начальнику несколько смущенной улыбкой.  
Миллер действительно тут же размашисто черкнул свою подпись на только что отданном ему Аланом бланке и отложил его в сторону на столе.  
– Ну, могу тебе только пожелать удачи с этой «одной девушкой», – довольно усмехнувшись, заведующий деловито закинул ногу на ногу. Вид у него был как у гуру-паломника, наставившего на путь истинный еще одного несведущего ученика.  
Алан поблагодарил Миллера и вышел из кабинета, а, закрыв за собой дверь, выдохнул с облегчением. С задачей он справился малыми жертвами: следующий день у него был полностью свободен, а совесть оставалась чиста и перед уже предупрежденным им Дэвидом, и перед начальством.  
Насчет девушки-то он, хоть и в определенном смысле, но не соврал.

_**19 ноября  
Среда** _

Городской архитектурный колледж находился в центре города и, чтобы добраться туда вовремя, Алану пришлось подняться чуть раньше обычного. Еще сонный и не в силах полностью разлепить глаза – которые в окружающей со всех сторон утренней уже почти зимней темноте закрывались сами собой – он надел джинсы, рубашку, наспех налил крепкого кофе в кружку-термос и, прихватив пальто, вышел из дома к машине.  
Но из-за неоживленных дорог он добрался до колледжа довольно рано: внутри здания было зажжено всего только пара окон. Не покидая форда, Алан взял в руки мобильный, чтобы взглянуть на время и, после того, как он убедился, что в запасе еще минут 15-20, откинулся на спинку сиденья и потянулся к соседнему сидению за термосом.  
С каждым глотком кофе в его просыпающийся мозг лезло всё больше и больше мыслей, и становилось все противнее и тяжелее на душе. К тому времени, как он выпил половину кружки, ему уже хотелось быстрее пройти через входные двери колледжа и взяться за чертово дело, чтобы сдвинуться с мёртвой точки.  
Сменить свой подход на отстранённый сбор информации Алан решил сразу по нескольким причинам. Но основная заключалась в его желании знать общую картину произошедшего для того, чтобы не продвигаться и дальше вслепую, а действовать расчётливо и ни в коем случае не сделать Дэвиду хуже. К психике итак всегда необходим осторожный подход, а психике ставшего близким человека он тем более не хотел причинить вреда.  
Еще раз взглянув на часы на мобильном, Алан удовлетворенно кивнул и резким движением завинтил крышку на термосе. Он отбросил его обратно на сидение и, снова прихватив пальто, вышел из машины, а через несколько минут уже остановился у турникета на входе в колледж. Пройдя к охранному посту, он потратил минут пять на то, чтобы показать рабочее удостоверение клиники и в общих чертах обрисовать охраннику цель его визита, после чего вошел внутрь здания.  
Проходя по коридорам в поисках двери с подсказанным ему охранником номером кабинета, Алан постепенно стал замечать, что шум и количество людей на этажах увеличивается. Что было ему на руку. Он тут же решил обратиться к одному из проходивших мимо студентов и расспросил, где находится нужная ему аудитория.  
Она оказалась в более спокойной и безлюдной части корпуса, и Алан не удивился, увидев на двери табличку «Архив». Зато сам он, в свою очередь, негромким стуком и входом в просторное помещение с высокими потолками и бесконечными рядами стеллажей, немало удивил сидевшую за приёмным столиком пожилую даму в очках. Та явно не ожидала посетителей и работы с утра пораньше и неторопливо попивала чай.  
Уже во второй раз Алану пришлось потратить тонну своего красноречия и значительное количество времени только на то, чтобы объяснить, как мало он знает о том, что ему нужно, но как сильно ему необходимо это разъяснить. В итоге женщина всё-таки недовольно отставила чай, пробила данные по базам компьютера и после, продолжая бормотать себе что-то под нос, отправилась к стеллажам. Она около 15 минут собирала стопку из полусотни личных дел всех Трейси, учившихся в колледже за последние 4 года, а Алан провел еще около 2-х часов, изучая папку за папкой, пока не нашел в бумагах что-то, шедшее в разрыв с общим шаблоном «поступила в –, окончила в –». Указанная дата поступления этой Трейси была 4 года назад. Год выпуска же так и не числился, а в примечаниях были две строки: зачеркнутый адрес городской больницы и ниже – адрес реабилитационного диспансера округа.  
Переписав последний адрес, Алан спешно поблагодарил недоумевающую пожилую секретаршу архива и, скрывшись за дверью, поторопился к машине.

***

– Она здесь уже месяцев 5, может 6... И не сказать, что совсем неадекватная, но и присмотр за ней нужен. С детьми, выросшими в приюте, такое часто – они если сами сразу на ноги не встают, то так и садятся на шею государству. Для них такие места как дом родной, где за них все решают, а внешних проблем, к которым они не привыкли, нет.  
Алана снова вели по длинному коридору, пропахшему лекарствами, и снова несли какую-то чушь, которая ставила «беспомощных жалких пациентов» на несколько эволюционных ступенек ниже всемогущих врачей. Он вздохнул, мысленно отмахиваясь от ощущения дежа вю и пытаясь не обратиться к полной медсестре с напоминающими пожухлую листву ржавыми волосами как «миссис Миллер».  
– Не думаю, что дело в приюте. Сколько вы видели не сумевших подняться на ноги людей, которые выросли в нормальных семьях? Их столько же, если не больше.  
Алан даже удивился тому, насколько категорично прозвучало его замечание, и одернул себя. Иногда теперь он забывал о даже минимальной вежливости с теми, кого они с Дэвидом привыкли относить к «частям системы». С теми, кто ни свои, ни чьи-либо цели и мотивы действий не расценивали как что-то, стоящее амбиций и усилий. Да и как что-то, что имеет смысл вообще.  
Но, чтобы добиться того, что ему сейчас было нужно, следовало всё-таки держаться рамок. Поэтому Алан заставил себя терпеливо игнорировать здешнюю ипостась Миллера, которая после его последней фразы, к счастью, только пожала плечами и продолжила идти уже молча.  
Когда они остановились, Алан увидел перед собой большую комнату с прозрачными стенами-окнами из пластика, выходящими в коридор. Через них можно было видеть находящихся внутри 10 с лишним человек.  
– У них сейчас тренинг. Вот мисс Ньюмен, – женщина указала на одну из девушек – худую, с темными спутанными волосами. – Подождите, пока они закончат, – она подняла руку и взглянула на часы. – Им, вроде бы, недолго еще. Минут 10.  
– Да, спасибо, – Алан даже не удивился тому, что медсестра решила не присутствовать при разговоре и, развернувшись, направилась по коридору обратно. Он вздохнул и, сунув обе руки в карманы расстегнутого пальто, прислонился к стене напротив пластиковых окон.  
Отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как проходил тренинг, который, судя по взглядам всех его участников, никого особо не увлекал, он следил за лицом и поведением Трейси. Её глаза будто бы совсем не моргали, буравя выступающую с какой-то речью женщину. Алан не мог не узнать в этом взгляде то, что он уже видел раньше в глазах у Дэвида, в первые два месяца их «общения»: девушка смотрела вперёд, но смотрела сквозь всё, что было перед ней – точно так же, как Дэвид смотрел в стену напротив своей кровати.  
Алан сглотнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его сковывает неприятный липкий холод.  
_«У него не будет больше такого же взгляда. Через мой труп только»._  
Он несколько минут приходил в себя, самовнушением отметая от себя нервозность и волнение. Когда он более-менее успокоился и вернулся из мыслей в реальность, тренинг в кабинете уже окончился, и все пациенты стали постепенно выходить в коридор. Алан выпрямился и оттолкнулся от стены, пытаясь заметить в образовавшейся небольшой толпе черты лица Трейси. Снова наткнувшись на её сквозной взгляд, он осторожно пробился через несколько человек и окликнул её.  
Больше всего он подспудно боялся, что реакция будет такой же, какая была первые два месяца у Дэвида – абсолютным игнорированием. Но девушка сразу же повернулась в его сторону, и Алан заставил себя отогнать страх и все негативные ассоциации.  
_«Она, в конце концов, в реабилитационном наркодиспансере, а не психиатрической клинике, Ал, уймись.»_  
– Я вас знаю? – Трейси чуть изогнула бровь, глядя в чужое лицо.  
– Нет, не совсем. Скорее это я вас знаю, хоть и косвенно, – он улыбнулся и опять, уже по выработавшейся за день привычке, полез было в карман джинсов за бумажником, чтобы показать удостоверение о работе в клинике. Но на секунду замер и, передумав, вернул руку обратно. Некоторые пациенты вокруг с любопытством бросали на них взгляды, но шли дальше, оставляя их возле комнаты тренинга. – Я друг Дэвида.  
Вопрос во взгляде Трейси не исчез.  
– Дэвида?  
Алан запаниковал в душе, что и эта ниточка может оказаться оборванной и живо стал перечислить всё то, что, как он знал, связывало этих двоих.  
– Дэвида Вайнберга, вашего друга детства, вы с ним росли в приюте. Вы, он и Мэл. Он учился на журналистском факультете, когда вы-…  
– Я знаю, кто такой Дэвид, – прервала его Трейси, чем заставила Алана расслабленно выдохнуть. – Но я понятия не имела, что у него есть какой-то, – её брови сдвинулись, – такой друг. Дэвид про вас не рассказывал. Кто вы?  
– Я правда его друг, Трейси, уже ведь почти год прошел с того, как-…  
– Вот именно, – упрямо и всё так же холодно надавила девушка. – Прошел год, с того, как Дэвид умер.  
Алан замер, чувствуя, как слова застревают у него в горле.  
– Вы что, как будто не знали? – фыркнула Трейси. – И после этого «друг»? Говорите честно, вы из полиции?  
– Нет, вы меня не так поняли, – Алан ошарашено замотал головой, не зная, с какой из фраз ему разбираться первой. Он выставил вперёд ладонь, прося девушку не уходить и все-таки потянулся в карман за рабочей карточкой. – Послушайте, я правда хорошо знаю Дэвида, он уже 10 месяцев находится в нашей клинике. У него частичная амнезия после нескольких попыток суицида. Если конкретно: то воспоминания о вас и Мэле у него блокируются. Иногда блок прорывает, но он тогда абсолютно себя не контролирует. Он хочет от этого избавиться, и я надеялся на вашу помощь, потому что сам до конца не понимаю, что произошло, но… я не ожидал, что-…  
Алан запнулся, видя на чужом лице искренний шок. Девушка ошеломленно уставилась в стену сбоку от себя и едва слышно пробормотала:  
– Он же написал, что Дэйв… - она вскинула глаза и повторила. – Нескольких попыток суицида?  
– Да. После третьего раза он оказался у нас в больнице, – аккуратно кивнул Алан, пряча бумажник обратно в карман. – Но вы говорили, вам кто-то написал? Написал о том, что Дэйв…?  
Трейси в прежнем исступленном изумлении опустила подбородок.  
– Да, покончил с собой. Так Мэл написал.

***

Выйдя из своей комнаты, Трейси протянула Алану пыльную и помятую картонку.  
– Держу её под линолеумом под кроватью. Копы с обыском поначалу ведь приходили сюда пару раз, – девушка хмыкнула. – Вообще не знаю, зачем её храню. Выкинуть бы. Хлам.  
Алан осматривал то, что оказалось почтовой открыткой, несколько минут, изучая строки крупного почерка с сильным нажимом и подпись имени, которое стало уже просто камнем преткновения. Его пальцы с силой вжимались в картон по мере того, как он читал слово за словом, и он и не заметил, как с силой прикусил нижнюю губу от злости.  
Заставив себя успокоиться, вдохнуть и выдохнуть, Алан вскинул отчаянный взгляд на Трейси.  
– Расскажите мне все, что можете, Трейси, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, как в этом всем замешана полиция, но я правда на них не работаю. Я просто хочу разобраться и помочь Дэйву, вот и все. Но я… - он поднял открытку и вздохнул. - Я теперь совсем ничего не понимаю.  
– Да мне, в общем-то, уже и всё равно, из полиции вы или нет, – девушка откинула со лба спутавшиеся пряди волос. – Где-то год назад это все еще имело смысл, а сейчас... Закурить не будет?  
– Нет, простите. Бросил.  
– Черт, – Трейси вздохнула и взглянула в конец коридора, где виднелась дверь с выходом на веранду и внутренний двор. – Тогда хоть к свежему воздуху выйдем. Погодите.  
Девушка снова вернулась к себе в комнату и вышла через пару секунд в накинутом на плечи пальто. Кивком дав Алану знак, что готова идти, она первой сдвинулась с места.  
– Что вы знаете вообще? – спросила Трейси, глядя перед собой, в отличие от Алана, который, шагая слева от нее, пытался поддерживать зрительный контакт хотя бы время от времени.  
– Не много. Только то, что вы втроем выросли вместе, что дружили после приюта, – Алан почесал затылок. – Со слов Дэвида в одном из его аффектов я считал, что Мэл мёртв, за что Дэйв себя и винит. И еще он упоминал, что вы и Мэл, кажется, встречались, но… – он поднял открытку, которую до сих пор держал в руках, – судя по этому, я уже не знаю, что правда.  
Трейси усмехнулась.  
– Тон ужасный, как к мусору, правда?  
Они подошли к двери и девушка, открыв её, с жадностью глотнула прохладного свежего воздуха и встала в проёме. Алан, продолжая смотреть на открытку, остановился рядом.  
– Но мы встречались. Меньше полугода, но да.  
Алан с удивлением поднял глаза вверх, но Трейси, как и прежде, не смотрела на него – теперь она уставилась на беседку во внутреннем дворике. С деревянной крыши плавной волной спускалась лоза, чьи голые ветки равномерно покачивал ветер.  
– Он всегда был горазд на пошлые подколки и намёки. Но это трудно было принять всерьёз: мы же росли вместе. А потом в какой-то момент – полтора года назад где-то – он вдруг захлебываясь начал говорить, что нашел надежный большой доход, что готов нести ответственность за серьезные отношения, что даст мне возможность свободно рисовать и мы откроем галерею… Расписал мне идеальное будущее, – Трейси усмехнулась, и в её взгляде на секунду проскользнула какая-то светлая ностальгия. Но когда она моргнула, блеск из глаз уже испарился. – Потом выяснилось, что этот его надежный и большой доход – сбыт наркоты. И как, думаете, я отреагировала, когда узнала? – уныло улыбаясь, она медленно закачала головой. – Плевать мне было. Дэйв говорил, что Мэл постепенно идёт на дно, а я отмахивалась и шла с ним туда на пару. Грёбанная идиотка.  
Трейси коснулась пальцем открытки, которую держал перед собой в руках Алан.  
– Он ведь не всегда таким был, как здесь. Громким и самовлюбленным – да, такая натура. Но другом он был хорошим. Да и парнем тоже, какое-то время, вначале, – её палец медленно соскользнул с картона, и она снова перевела взгляд во двор.  
– Я сильно села – иначе меня бы здесь и не было сейчас. Сильнее Мэла, хоть и тот за иглу держался. За какие-то полгода, как мы стали жить вместе, всё превратилось черт знает во что. Ближе к концу мне всё вспоминается как сплошной ком дней, вырезанных из памяти, с парой-тройкой промежутков, в которых я по-настоящему приходила в себя. Примерно в этих промежутках поняла, что Мэл шляется то ли с одной, то ли с двумя сразу – и еще больше погрязла… – она чуть тряхнула головой. – Короче говоря – вам же всё равно такие подробности не нужны – в январе прошлого года у меня был передоз, и я 5 с лишним месяцев провела в коме. Когда вышла, меня сразу же списали сюда. А уже здесь я еще через пару недель получила это, – она снова махнула рукой в сторону открытки.  
– То есть, вы её получили в конце мая этого года, когда Дэйв уже 4 месяца как был у нас в клинике, – проговорил про себя Алан. – Но зачем он вообще написал?  
– Картинно попрощаться, сами же видите, – чуть развела руки в сторону Трейси. – Последние две-три недели до моей комы Мэл всё параноил, что я из ревности сдам и его, и весь «бизнес», потому что его в то время уже начала нанюхивать полиция. Поэтому, когда я попала в реанимацию, и было еще не ясно, очнусь ли я через 5 минут или 5 лет, он, наверняка, в страхе и смылся из города, – девушка фыркнула. – Мне ведь, спустя пару дней, как я пришла в себя, тоже сообщили, что Мэл мёртв – в детали глубже медицинского отчета и свидетельства о смерти не посветили, но перед фактом поставили. А потом пришла эта открытка – без обратного адреса, но с его почерком.  
Трейси вздохнула и продолжила.  
– Как он провернул этот театр с собственной смертью для всех вокруг – я до сих пор не понимаю. Но, честно говоря, с его связями и вечным стремлением быть в центре внимания, я не удивлюсь, что ему это удалось сделать. Он еще и удовольствие от этого словил, уверена.  
– Но пускай он жив, зачем ему врать вам о смерти Дэвида? – Алан повысил голос и поднял вверх открытку, снова встречаясь с чужим взглядом. – Зачем ему устраивать этот театр и для него тоже? И, черт возьми, почему он ни его, ни вас вообще ни во что не ставит, когда Дэйв-…  
Эту картонку с выведенными на ней жестокими словами о самоубийстве и слабости Дэвида и не менее грубыми насмешками в адрес Трейси ему хотелось просто разорвать в клочья и втоптать в землю. Но Трейси, не меняя флегматичного вида, просто покачала головой.  
– Дэйв поддерживал нас обоих до конца, даже когда знал, что мы уже в полном дерьме. Нравоучал нас, пытался найти какой-то выход из всего этого, но не бросал. Ни меня, ни Мэла. Не знаю, может, без меня у них что и произошло. Но может и Мэл просто бросил его так же, как меня. И не утруждал себя деталями, когда его информаторы сообщили ему о попытке самоубийства Дэвида.  
– Их было несколько, – автоматически поправил Алан.  
– Тем более. Он вряд ли углублялся в суть.  
– Но вы же… не понимаю, как, если с самого детства… как он… – Алан спотыкался о мысли и слова.  
Трейси повернулась в его сторону и уставилась на него своими сквозными серыми глазами. Затем кивнула на открытку.  
– Это его почерк – но писал её уже не Мэл. Он справедливо надо мной смеётся: контролировал он себя всегда лучше моего. У него завидная сила воли. Но не мне вам говорить, что никакая воля не сделает химию безвредной, вы же медик, – она усмехнулась. – Хотя, в отличие от меня, если бы он захотел слезть – слез бы, сто процентов. Но он и не хотел. Ему нравилось. И он был уверен, что у него всё под полным контролем. Обожал в этом всех убеждать – чуть ли не шоу устраивал. «Аха, вот видите шприц? Сейчас вколю – и хоть бы хны!».  
Голос девушки чуть оживлялся и обретал плавную интонацию по мере того, как она вспоминала какие-то детали. Но вздыхала она всё так же часто и всё так же сокрушенно.  
– Сами видите, что «хоть бы хны» не вышло, – она снова отвернулась в сторону сквозняка из двери. – А ведь он всего лишь хотел как-то встать на ноги и самоутвердиться. Наркота и была-то в плане просто методом собрать капитал, но-…  
– Даже не начинайте его оправдывать и защищать, – отрезал Алан. – Есть множество способов «подняться на ноги». Он просто выбрал самый простой и рискованный.  
Трейси передернула плечами, сдавливая смешок.  
– Дэйв так же говорил. Но гляньте и на него, и на то, где он сейчас.  
– Он в клинике из-за вас обоих, – Алан с силой прикусил губу, чтобы не сойти на крик. – Он учился, подрабатывал и к чему-то медленно, но шел, а вы просто хотели сорвать куш быстро и без усилий и-….  
– Не сравнивайте Мэла и Дэйва, – прервала его девушка. – Они оба хотели чего-то добиться. Как и я, в общем-то. Но Мэл – он всегда хотел встать не на ноги, а на какой-то пьедестал. Из него вечно лилась какая-то дьявольская харизма и жажда блистать. Для таких амбиций корка – не дорога.  
Алан явно хотел снова возразить, но Трейси спешно договорила.  
– Я не отрицаю: его и меня снесло абсолютно не туда, куда мы хотели. И я, и он – как бы ни шел там его «бизнес» – в гнилой канаве. И Дэйв нас об этом предупреждал. Но цели и намерения у нас были не хуже, чем у других. И мы тем более не хотели никому вредить.  
Плечи Алана, который вынужденно проглотил свою реплику, опустились. На пару минут между ними повисла тишина.  
– Думаю, прежний Мэл бы хотел перед ним извиниться, – медленно проговорила Трейси. – Да и я тоже, – она с легкой улыбкой подняла на Алана глаза. – Я рада, что он жив. Помогите ему и передайте извинение за нас обоих.

***

Вернувшись домой поздно вечером, Алан никак не мог заснуть и просидел всю ночь за столом на кухне, медленно потягивая пиво из купленных им на обратном пути банок. Проинформированный разговором с Трейси, он теперь был в курсе практически всего, что хотел выяснить. Но не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему следовало с этой информацией делать.  
Он был уверен, что всё, происходившее в те полгода, на самом деле влияло на Дэвида куда сильнее, чем кто-либо мог вообще себе вообразить. Если Трейси говорила, что Дэвид просто «сильно за них переживал», то Алан, видевший его приступы вины и уже неплохо понимавший ход его мыслей, знал, насколько жутким был стресс, в котором тот находился. Как знал и то, что с этими переживаниями за двух единственных близких ему людей Дэвид на протяжении сумасшедших 6 месяцев оставался один на один. То, что психика в конце концов не выдержала, казалось ему более чем естественным.  
И Алан даже отдаленно не представлял себе, как сможет просто так сесть и рассказать Дэвиду что-то, что его память намеренно заблокировала, помогая хозяину окончательно не сойти с ума. Такая откровенная беседа могла обернуться чем угодно – от более агрессивного и неконтролируемого аффекта до возвращения в овощное состояние. И ничего из этого Алан допустить не мог.  
Кроме того, груз, с которым не справилась чужая психика, теперь составляла только половину правды. И то, как сообщить остальную часть, было совсем другой и еще большей проблемой. Алан предусмотрительно взял у Трейси открытку Мэла, которая могла послужить единственным говорящим за себя аргументом в пользу реальности, но со страхом думал, что ощутил бы сам, если бы узнал, что человек, шок от смерти которого запечатал рассудок и оставил в душе одно только разъедающее чувство вины, на самом деле жив.  
Тем, что Трейси была в сознании, тоже едва ли сильно можно было порадовать Дэвида. Особого желания встретиться с ним подруга не выказывала, списывая это на то, что ей было бы слишком стыдно смотреть ему в глаза. Девушка была точно также сломана и хотела просто отгородиться от прошлого, забыв всё, что с ней было. Так же, как неосознанно забыл и сам Дэвид.  
Всё это и не давало Алану удовлетворенно заснуть и почувствовать спавший с души камень, а вместо этого заставляло буравить взглядом дно пивных банок.  
Постепенно он стал склоняться к тому, что Дэвиду не стоило пока вообще ни о чем вспоминать. Как врач он понимал, что ключевую роль играло бы слово «пока», потому что рано или поздно, но разобраться со всем произошедшим было необходимо. Но Алан знал, что воспоминания уже не будут настолько разрушительными, если вернуть их именно позже. Тогда, когда Дэвид снова зацепится за жизнь.  
С каждой минутой он всё больше уверялся в правильности такой своей идеи, и в качестве новой основной задачи решил поставить перед собой не что другое, как реабилитацию. Алан собирался помочь Дэвиду заново влиться в ту жизненную колею, из которой его так несправедливо вытолкнули. И в этом деле ему самому уж точно нужно было заткнуть в себе абсолютно не уместные собственные чувства, какими бы они ни были и как бы ни росли в нём после откровений чужого прошлого.  
Приняв в мыслях четкое решение и наметив реальную цель, Алан всё-таки отключился прямо за кухонным столом, в 5 с лишним утра.

_**20 ноября  
Четверг** _

– Нет, Ал. Всё, точка. Мы же договорились и определились с лечением уже давно.  
Алан сонно вздохнул. Он уже минут пятнадцать пытался уговорить Дэвида немного сместить фокус в его лечении, но тот не поддавался ни на что и стоял на своём.  
– Послушай, нам нужно постепенно начать совмещать нашу терапию с твоим вовлечением если не сразу в будущее, то хотя бы в настоящее. Просто пытаться сломать в тебе блок от прошлого – неправильно и опасно.  
– Раньше тебя это не смущало.  
Алан прикусил губу, понимая, что и в самом деле должен был подумать об этом раньше. И он подумал бы, если бы знал заранее, что ему хватит всего одного сеанса и разговора с одним человеком, чтобы всё быстро расставить по местам. Но вышло так, что необходимость в сеансах отпала прежде чем он успел составить какую-либо программу восстановления.  
Говорить Дэвиду напрямую о ненужности гипноза тоже было нельзя, а то, как и когда ему правильно всё рассказать, Алан надеялся придумать позже. Сперва он обязан был убедить Дэвида в том, что концентрация на будущем и жизни вне клиники так же важна, как и прошлое.  
– Раньше ты сам знаешь, как я был уверен в своей способности толково провести сеанс, поэтому я не думал о реабилитации. А сейчас, когда мы медленно продвигаемся вперёд, нужно уделять внимание и твоей настройке на будущее тоже.  
Дэвид насмешливо фыркнул.  
– «Настройка на будущее», звучит-то.  
– Ты понял, что я имел в виду, – отмахнулся Алан.  
– Не совсем. Я не понимаю, что ты под этим подразумеваешь вообще.  
– То, что тебе стоит постепенно выбираться из этого закрытого мирка, – Алан окинул взглядом комнату, – наружу. Чёрт, разве тебе этого не хочется?  
– Хочется мне или нет – не значит, что я могу, – отрезал Дэвид, скрещивая на груди руки. По его настрою уже было видно, что к этой идее и даже к её обсуждению ему было крайне неприятно подступаться.  
– Можешь, и еще как. Оно, может быть, и страшно, но-…  
Дэвид резко вскинул взгляд.  
– Причем тут страх?  
Алан только усмехнулся.  
– Не реагируй так, я знаю, что тебе от одной такой мысли не по себе. Это нормально.  
– Конечно не по себе, кому «по себе» будет, когда тебя хотят вышвырнуть в мир адекватных, где ты будешь аффектной, сидящей на таблетках жалкой тварью?  
– Не драматизируй ты так, – чуть нахмурился Алан. – Я тебе сто раз говорил: ты болен и имеешь право на болезнь, как и все. Но некоторые и вылечиться не имеют возможности, а у тебя она есть, – он вздохнул и упёрся в подлокотник стула, кладя подбородок себе на ладонь. – Тем более, никто тебя не собирался никуда «вышвыривать».  
– И какой тогда у тебя план по моей реабилитации вне клиники? Постоянные выгулки? Забыл, чем закончилась последняя?  
– Нет. Я думаю, здешней атмосферой ты вообще наелся, и пора с ней завязывать. Ничего хорошего она тебе всё равно не даёт.  
– У меня нет квартиры, – покачал головой Дэвид. – Тоже забыл?  
– Нет, помню. Зато у меня есть, – ровно ответил Алан.  
Дэвид изогнул обе брови в немом вопросе.  
– Выписку можно оформить уже к завтрашнему дню, с этим проблем нет. На какое-то время переедешь ко мне – оно так и для сеансов, и для твоего спокойствия с аффектами будет удобнее.  
– Как оно будет удобнее для сеансов, если ты 9 часов в сутки будешь здесь, а я там? – неуверенно спросил Дэвид.  
– 9 часов – не 24, у нас будет достаточно времени. К тому же, первое время «там» – это дома, но где-то через месяц, думаю, тебе можно будет искать работу.  
Даже если эта идея и не вселяла в него уверенности, возразить Дэвид не мог. Законы существования никто не отменял, и сидеть ни у кого на шее он не собирался.  
– У тебя ведь не будет проблем с тем, чтобы найти себе занятие, пока я буду тут? – склонил голову Алан. – Я думал, ты, может быть, зимой захочешь подать заявление о восстановлении в универе на весенний семестр. Не знаю, что там именно изучают на журналистике, но если что – можно достать какие-то учебники.  
Дэвид по-прежнему ошарашено смотрел в чужие глаза.  
– Ты представляешь вообще, как будет крутить у виска Миллер? А что твоя девушка скажет о таких твоих планах?  
– На Миллера мне плевать, но ему и знать об этом не обязательно. И я сомневаюсь, что он будет настолько любопытен на твой счет, что захочет узнать, как и где именно ты устроишься после выписки. А девушка – я тебе уже говорил.  
– Ты говорил, что расходитесь, но не без слов «наверное» и «может быть».  
Алан усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, что, если бы Сара узнала о таком его поступке – все «наверное» сразу же стали бы «наверняка». Поэтому и собирался действовать первым.  
– Слушай, я же не бездумно вот так бросаю тебе идею. Я всё продумал. Всё реально и выполнимо. Единственное, что я теперь хочу услышать – это то, что ты не против такого плана.  
Хоть Дэвид и не стал выглядеть менее озадаченным, но его плечи стали медленно расслабляться и опускаться вниз. Промолчав с минуту и задумчивым взглядом окинув стены вокруг, он вздохнул.  
– Выбор-то у меня небольшой. Я же и правда не хочу здесь так всю жизнь проторчать, – он всё еще блуждал взглядом по комнате и, когда поднял глаза вверх, снова спросил: – Тебе точно удобно будет со всей этой идеей? Я могу начать искать какую-то подработку и сразу же, просто… боюсь срывов с пропажей памяти.  
Алан и сам их боялся, учитывая то, что единственный, кому мог быть причинен вред в таком аффекте, был сам Дэвид. Но в то же время понимал, что без доли риска, свободы и доверия тот так и не придет в полную норму.  
– Они же у тебя редко, – напомнил Алан. – Но всё равно, сразу резко во всё кидаться не стоит. Через месяц-полтора, как освоишься с первым уровнем свободы, перейдешь на второй, с работой. Финансово мне не затратно, если ты на этот счет переживаешь.  
– Пф, нет, я думаю, как бы это поскорее приносить пользу обществу в какой-нибудь сфере услуг, – Дэвид зарылся пальцами в отросшие пряди на макушке. – Конечно же на этот счет.  
Махнув рукой, Алан пффкнул в ответ.  
– Мне одному не так много надо. А зарплата у меня рассчитана уже на то, что я типа как и муж, и отец небольшого семейства.  
– С такими твоими идеями это семейство у тебя никогда и не заведется, – не поднимая головы, пробормотал Дэвид, вызывая у Алана смешок.  
– Пусть и так. Не заводить же, чтобы просто было. Пока хватает и работы, – он шутливо склонил голову. – Ты так, роясь в волосах, долго от ответа уходить будешь?  
– Я вот смотрю, что они у меня отросли, – задумчиво проворил Дэвид и, пропустив через пальцы пряди челки до конца, поднял наконец голову вверх. – Ладно, согласен. Если ты уверен.  
– Уверен, – сразу же ответил Алан и кивнул на чужие волосы. – А это можно обстричь, как только попрощаешься со своей комнатушкой. Хотя… тебе идёт.  
– Ну тебя.  
Алан усмехнулся, чувствуя, как уже может немного расслабиться. 

_**22 ноября  
Суббота** _

Выписка затянулась на день из-за анализов для подбора медикаментов. Никто из персонала, как и предполагалось, ничего против не имел: прогресс в поведении Дэвида давно подметили абсолютно все. Миллер радостно напевал себе под нос что-то про экономию и освободившееся место, а Алан решил не вдаваться в подробности услышанного, чтобы ненароком не выйти из себя и не потерять рабочее место.  
Когда к концу смены, в 5 часов он зашел в комнату, прикроватная тумбочка уже опустела, а на кровати рядом с собранной постелью стояла всего одна квадратная картонная коробка с вещами. Обернувшись на звук открытой двери, Дэвид кивнул на коробку.  
– Чувствую себя уволенным офисным планктоном.  
Алан хмыкнул в ответ и, подойдя ближе, хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Почувствуй себя увольняющимся офисным планктоном. Это гораздо приятнее.  
Дэвид сперва усмехнулся, а затем вздохнул, оглядывая стены.  
– Брось, ты же не собираешься скучать по этому закутку, да? – вскинул бровь Алан.  
– Ну, не так уж все было и плохо в последние несколько месяцев, – отозвался Дэвид, но, нагнувшись к коробке добавил: – Хотя по-настоящему тяжело было бы отсюда уходить, если бы я ехал в какое-то другое место.  
Алан медленно переварил чужие слова, но, когда дошел до лестной догадки об их смысле и удивленно перевел глаза на Дэвида, тот уже стоял в проёме двери с коробкой в руках.  
– Ты говорил, что на машине?  
– А, да, – Алан тоже развернулся. – Пойдем, поставишь. Хотя… Погоди.  
Он метнулся в свой кабинет, чтобы взять папку со всеми готовыми бумагами и пальто, и они вдвоем двинулись вперед по коридору.  
– Вы даже пациентов по домам развозите, доктор Шеферд? – добродушно усмехнулась миссис Уильямс, сидевшая в администрации у главных дверей клиники. Алан, улыбнулся, но только молча пожал плечами в ответ, открывая перед Дэвидом двери и пропуская его с коробкой вперед.

***

Один только въезд форда Алана на территорию частного сектора напряг внимание Дэвида. Но когда он заметил, что они явно собираются парковаться перед небольшим двухэтажным домом, то буквально затыкал пальцем в окно.  
– Нет, Ал, скажи, что тут твоя девушка живет с родителями, и мы заехали просто поздороваться, пожалуйста.  
– Если тебе так не нравится мой дом, считай, что ты мне отплатил, потому что твоя идея звучит ужасно.  
А заодно эта идея напомнила ему о том, что он так и не поговорил с Сарой, и их с ней отношения – или то, чем они теперь были – так и находились в подвешенном состоянии. Потому что для того, чтобы сделать ситуацию определеннее, нужна была откровенная беседа с правильно высказанными чувствами, которые не вызовут недопонимания. А Алан едва ли был пока готов к откровению даже с самим собой.  
Но Дэвид не дал ему погрузиться в мысленные упрёки и моментально вытащил его из размышлений о Саре.  
– Черт, причем тут нравится-не нравится. Просто это же… какая аренда… Или погоди, ты с родственниками живешь?  
Алан усмехнулся, понимая, что его имущество всего в 25 лет действительно может шокировать. И не только того, кто вырос в приюте.  
– Не думал, что покажусь таким буржуем, прости, – он открыл дверцу машины, впуская внутрь холодный уличный воздух. – Нет, без родственников. И он мой.  
– Как тебе так перепало? – Дэвид тоже вылез наружу, не отрывая взгляда от дома. Тот был не таким уж большим и потрясающим на вид, но после комнаты в клинике площадь личной свободы, естественно, завораживала. У Дэвида даже весь его привычный скепсис и недоверие смыло подчистую, оставив на его лице из эмоций только чистое удивление.  
– У моей тётки не было детей, а я был единственным племянником. Она работала врачом и, когда я сказал, что поступаю в медицинский, дело было решено, – он усмехнулся.  
– Хорош подарочек на поступление, – присвистнул Дэвид.  
– Да, хотя я был бы больше рад, если бы она пожила дольше, – Алан захлопнул дверцу и, включив на форде сигнализацию, бросил ключи в чужую ладонь. – Давай, метафорично так «открой новую дверь», м?  
Дэвид смерил его взглядом из-под изогнутой брови, молча говорящим «ты серьезно сейчас это вслух сказал?», но, увидев кивок и довольную ухмылку в ответ, вздохнул и направился к крыльцу. Коробку он оставил в машине, потому без проблем сам справился с замком и дверью и прошел в прихожую. Та через метр-полтора расширялась и плавно переходила в просторную прямоугольную комнату, которая была чем-то средним между кухней и гостиной. Вернее, она была и тем, и другим: справа стояли диван, кресло и телевизор, слева – стол, холодильник и оборудованная кухня.  
– Давай я тебе сразу покажу где, что и как, – Алан прошел вперед и провел Дэвида за собой по короткому коридору вперед и по лестнице вверх.  
На втором этаже были только две спальни и нечто, схожее с чердаком по тому принципу, для чего его использовали: вся комната была завалена ненужным хламом.  
– Здесь можно нарыть много чего интересного, да? – усмехнулся Дэвид, остановившись в последней двери и оглядывая всё за её порогом.  
– А тебя так и тянет на всякое угрюмое затхлое пространство, – закатил глаза Алан.  
– Ну почему, тут мило, – он ухмыльнулся и вскинул бровь. – Я здесь поночую, окей?  
– Не окей, забудь про эту комнату, – Алан потянул на себя дверь и закрыл её. Дэвид вздохнул, но, пожав плечами, отправился следом вниз по лестнице.  
– Ты готов к ужину с не больничным рационом?  
Алан задал вопрос еще спускаясь по лестнице и довольно улыбнулся, услышав сбившийся ритм шагов за собой в ответ.  
– Как тебя легко удивить, черт возьми. Когда ко всему привыкнешь обратно – я прямо скучать буду по таким реакциям.  
Дэвид только хмыкнул и что-то едва слышно пробормотал себе под нос.  
Они оба прошли в кухню. Алан подошел к холодильнику, принимаясь доставать из него продукты, а Дэвид прислонился к одной из тумбочек рядом и смотрел на процесс со стороны.  
– Я не настолько голоден, чтобы съесть весь твой холодильник, Ал, правда.  
Алан обернулся через плечо и удивленно вскинул бровь.  
– В смысле?  
– Ты что, действительно собираешься со всем вот этим, – он кинул взгляд на вытянутое содержимое холодильника, – что-то делать?  
– Ну, не со всем, но, во-первых, я не знаю, что ты любишь, а во-вторых, я сам голоден до смерти.  
– Мог бы не прикрываться первым – второе я уже вижу.  
Алан усмехнулся и, закрыв, наконец, дверцу холодильника, развернулся к тумбочке с продуктами.  
– Так, а теперь всё на сковородку.  
Дэвид снова удивленно склонил голову и задумчиво потер пальцами подбородок.  
– Ты точно медицинский заканчивал?  
На вопросительный взгляд он тут же пожал плечами.  
– Просто рушишь шаблоны. Со всего размаха.  
– Они у тебя есть? Шаблоны? – снова отпустил смешок Алан и полез за сковородкой.  
– Ну, какие-то их куски да имеются, – Дэвид подошел к выложенной горе продуктов и вытащил из неё зеленый лук. – С ним делать то, что обычно делают с луком, или у тебя на него другие планы были?  
– Просто порезать, – отозвался Алан, который наконец нашел в боковом шкафчике нужную утварь. Он потянулся за маслом и, брызнув несколько капель, опустил сковороду на плиту. Выжидая, пока она разогреется, Алан краем глаза пронаблюдал за тем, как Дэвид, уже сполоснувший и принявшийся нарезать лук, то и дело отмахивается от лезущей ему в глаза челки.  
– Тут неподалёку есть парикмахерская. Можешь завтра сходить, пока я-… Алан осёкся, решив, что требует от него слишком резких шагов. – А в общем-то, после моей смены еще будет время.  
– Если одолжишь на стрижку – схожу до твоего прихода, – Дэвид даже не оторвался от нарезки лука.  
Алан, улыбнувшись, уменьшил огонь под уже зашипевшей сковородой.

_**23 декабря  
Вторник** _

Ход реабилитации и её темпы превзошли все ожидания Алана. Не сбавляя оборотов, заданных в первый же день после выписки из клиники, Дэвид заново привыкал ко всем тем мелочам, которые любому человеку казались бы обыденными. Любому, но не тому, кто почти год провел в изоляции и страхе от того, что он в любую секунду может потерять над собой контроль и даже не вспомнит об этом.  
Единственное, что за весь прошедший месяц портило Алану настроение, это сеансы гипноза. Они не могли не выглядеть для него аморальными из-за необходимости лгать. И лгать другу – пускай и на благо. По мере возможности он находил отговорки, чтобы не проводить сеанс вообще, но Дэвид успешно уговаривал его на 2-3 раза в неделю. Отказываться наотрез было бы слишком подозрительным и рискованным. Алан итак с трудом уклонялся от расспросов, уверяя, что постепенно узнаёт только ничего не стоящие мелкие кусочки, которые нужно сложить в единую картину, прежде чем делиться ими, иначе память восстановится с нехорошими последствиями.  
А ко всему этому бесплатным приложением шли условия фрустрированного напряжения, которое никуда не испарилось. Поэтому каждый раз, только согласившись провести сеанс, Алан тут же начинал мысленное самовнушение, что не позволит себе того, на что он когда-то сорвался. И, хоть и не без усилий, но ему это удавалось.  
В остальном он не чувствовал никаких неудобств. По их поводу разводил паранойю только Дэвид и с течением времени чувствовал себя не менее обязанным и сидящим на шее, чем чувствовал себя в первый день, как только переступил порог чужого дома. Подталкиваемый угрызениями совести, он уже через 2 с лишним недели решился найти подработку, и игнорировал попытки Алана заставить его расслабиться насчет денежного вопроса.  
– Мне как раз перед рождеством выдали то, что успел заработать. Поэтому что такого в том, чтобы-…  
– Дэйв, да успокойся ты. Потрать что-то, что ты заработал впервые за долгое время, на себя.  
– Мне всё равно ничего на ум не приходит. Я бы заплатил за восстановление в универе.  
– Они и так тебя восстановят, – заверил его Алан. – Но и мне тоже на ум абсолютно ничего не приходит. Поэтому не парься.  
Дэвид недовольно скривил губы и вздохнул.  
– Бесполезно, да?  
– Бесполезно, – Алан поднялся с дивана и, взяв свою и чужую пустые тарелки, поставил их в раковину и потянулся к дверце холодильника.  
– Ты таблетку ведь утром пил?  
– Да, как уходили. С кофе.  
– Кофе не запивай, – напомнил ему Алан и, звякнув двумя стеклянными бутылками, заставил Дэвида обернуться. – Я решил, что твою первую небольшую зарплату можно отпраздновать.  
Дэвид довольно ухмыльнулся, завидев бутылки пива.  
– Такому личному врачу, как у меня, можно просто позавидовать, – он взял в руки откупоренную бутылку. Я уже и вкус забыл, чёрт возьми.  
– Прости, я первое время с медикаментами решил не рисковать.  
– А сейчас, то есть, можно рискнуть?  
– А сейчас, – Алан звякнул своей бутылкой о чужую, – есть повод, – и, вместе с Дэвидом сделав несколько глотков, опустился обратно на диван. Он потянулся к пульту, чтобы переключить каналы включенного телевизора, но лениво нажал на кнопку «далее» только пару раз и отбросил затею, оставив телевизор на выпуске новостей и приглушенной громкости.  
– Слушай, ты в прошлый раз меня действительно на достаточный уровень опускал?  
Алан почувствовал тупую боль в желудке, который он чувствовал всегда, когда речь заходила о сеансах гипноза. Лгать он не любил и не умел, но другого выхода у него не было.  
Он снова сделал несколько глотков пива.  
– Ты же почувствовал, как обычно, большой провал во времени?  
– Ну да, будто вырезали, – Дэвид тоже поднёс бутылку к губам.  
– Значит, на достаточный, – улыбнулся ему Алан.  
– И что, действительно ни на что дельное и информативное не выхожу? Или я просто срываюсь, и ты мне не рассказываешь?  
Дэвид, хоть ошибался в предположениях, потому что все их сеансы проходили мирно и спокойно – Алан пользовался временем для того, чтобы безвредно внушить ему позитивную концентрацию на будущем – но одно то, что у него вдруг появились такие догадки, настораживало и волновало.  
– Попробуй еще раз, Ал.  
– Дэйв, я же говорил, что частота не-…  
– Не залог успеха, помню. Но я забыл то, когда ты пытался из моих воспоминаний что-то вытянуть.  
– После пива же-…  
– Как раз буду более разговорчивым.  
Алан вздохнул и глянул на свою бутылку.  
– Ладно, давай, сперва, спокойно допьём.  
– Только если ты-…  
– Обещаю, – опередил его Алан, и Дэвид, проглотив вопрос, согласно кивнул. Немного расслабившись, он тоже решил попытать удачи с пультом.

***

В течение 2-ух минут Алану с первого раза удалось опустить Дэвида на необходимый 6-ой уровень. Практики, пусть и только с одним пациентом, он набрался достаточно даже для того, чтобы уже абсолютно не переживать насчет успешности перед стартом. Да и концентрация со временем уже давалась легче. Сравнительно легче.  
Алан свободно и шумно вздохнул, вкладывая в этот выдох всю свою озадаченность ситуацией. Сеансы не имели смысла уже давно, и он ни разу за всё это время не рисковал и не использовал их для попыток выудить воспоминания из самого сознания Дэвида. Если бы он случайно откопал в его голове что-то существенное и эмоционально сильное – не было никакой гарантии, что эти воспоминания не проигнорировали бы блок выхода из гипноза и не остались бы в трезвой памяти, возвращая тот урон, который они оба совместными усилиями возмещали психике.  
Глядя в чужое безмятежное лицо, Алан почувствовал, что и сам успел достаточно расслабиться, чтобы растерять концентрацию на сеансе и начать думать о том, о чем думать себе никогда, особенно в такое время, не позволял. Он постарался проглотить собственные мысли, но те комом застряли в горле и камнем легли на грудь. Закрыв глаза, он стал проговаривать про себя несвязную мантру самовнушения, но уже чувствовал бегущую по телу дрожь от соблазна. Алан стиснул руки в кулаки, пытаясь отмахнуться от собственного опьяненного подсознания, уверяющего его в абсолютной безвредности того, что ему так хотелось сделать.  
_«Ты всё равно не продержишься еще 10 минут»_  
Он на выдохе открыл глаза и опустился на корточки возле дивана. В порыве подняв дрожащую правую руку, Алан зарылся её пальцами в тёмные пряди волос Дэвида. После стрижки месяц назад они уже аккуратно обрамляли лицо и только из-за густоты и вечной взъерошенности снова казались отросшими. Он медленно скользнул пальцами по чужой щеке, шее и плечу вниз, к ладони, в мыслях недоумевая, почему именно сейчас ему так приятно задыхаться от одних только к ней прикосновений. Он сплелся с пальцами Дэвида своими, ощущая кожей тепло его руки.  
_«Господи, почему вообще…»_  
Сделав прерывистый вдох, он, не до конца понимая, что делает, приподнялся с пола и аккуратно забрался на диван, снова – как и в первый раз – нависая над телом Дэвида. По его крови бесновалась смесь из возбуждения и страха, которая сковывала и движения, и мысли мелкой жаркой дрожью. Он запустил теперь другую ладонь в темные пряди волос на бледном виске, а сам склонился к груди и глубоко вдохнул чужой запах. Уже привычный, но не перестающий волновать.  
_«Да черт меня дери»_  
Он вцепился в ткань джемпера на плечах Дэвида и, подтянувшись выше, смело прильнул к его губам, моментально проскальзывая между ними языком и глотая собственный стон от захватившего его ощущения, которое он столько раз себе представлял.  
Заставив себя отстраниться уже через несколько секунд, Алан с еще большей силой сжал пальцами одежду и опустился всем телом вниз, прижимаясь к чужому низу живота. Он глухо простонал от ошеломившего его ощущения и зажмурился, не в силах смотреть в закрытые глаза. С новым протяжным стоном он скользнул по телу вниз и склонился на грудь, утыкаясь в неё носом. И только тогда понял, что тело Дэвида выгибается на встречу.  
Алан резко вскинул голову и раскрыл глаза, пытаясь, несмотря на легкую поволоку перед взглядом, рассмотреть выражение чужого лица. Губы Дэвида были приоткрыты, веки с силой сжаты, а скулы нервно подергивались. Пульс заметно подскочил.  
– Пр-прекра-..  
Алан взволнованно отстранился и приподнялся.  
– Дэйв, прости, все в порядке, я-..  
– Стой, черт возьми!– вскрикнул Дэвид, дергаясь в сторону и по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Я сказал, что не буду… тебя покрывать, и никаким… способом ты…  
– Дэвид, ты меня слышишь? – Алан схватил его за запястье, убеждаясь, что несмотря на растущий пульс тело было все таким же податливо-расслабленным и не подвластным хозяину. А значит, тот до сих пор был в состоянии гипноза, и его реакция была на что-то, происходящее у него в голове.  
– Оставь, Мэл!  
Алан замер на месте, не выпуская запястье сильно дрожащей руки.  
– Я же сказал-…  
Дэвид, с силой запрокинув, голову, зажмурил глаза и хрипло выдохнул.  
– Сказал...  
Он вырвал ладонь и, прижав её себе к паху, простонал, а другой с силой толкнул Алана в грудь.  
Тот, наконец выйдя из ступора, поднялся с дивана и стал проговаривать привычную формулу для выхода из транса. Без особой уверенности, что сознание Дэвида вообще его слышит.  
– ХВА-… – Дэвид, сжав обе ладони в кулак, открыл глаза еще до того, как Алан закончил, и резко приподнялся на диване. Тяжело дыша, с не сошедшей судорогой в руках, которыми он изо всей силы впивался в обивку дивана, он смотрел перед собой тем самым пугающим взглядом, который Алан клялся себе больше не увидеть.  
У него перебило дыхание от охватившего страха.  
– Дэйв, – он изо всех сил старался, чтобы не задрожал его собственный голос.  
– Дэйв, ты в порядке?  
Лицо Дэвида будто окаменело в шоке, и Алан был уже почти полностью уверен, что то, что происходило в его голове минуту назад, осталось и в сознании. Если его состояние сейчас вообще было как-то связано с пребыванием в сознании.  
– Дэйв, ты слышишь? – снова переспросил он, уже взволнованно теребя чужое плечо.  
– Ал, – блекло проговорил Дэвид, чем всё-таки вызвал у Алана легкий выдох облегчения. – Дай мне пару… – он поднёс сперва одну, а потом вторую ладони к лицу, с силой впиваясь в челку пальцами. – Пару минут, ладно?…  
Подтянув колени, он уткнулся в них лицом. Тело до сих пор била заметная нервная дрожь, и было слышно, как Дэвид шумно хватал лёгкими воздух, пытаясь вернуться в норму. Хотя Алан отлично догадывался, что той нормы, которую они вместе строили несколько месяцев, уже не будет.  
– Ну что, вот и докопались, – глухо прозвучал голос Дэвида, и Алан закрыл глаза.

***

С истечения той пары минут, о которых попросил Дэвид, прошло около получаса. Но давить и торопить его в такой момент Алан не решался. Он только помог тому дойти до стула за кухонным столом и стал заваривать чай.  
Поставив на стол две дымящиеся кружки, он сам опустился на стул напротив. За всё время он не произнёс ни слова. Отчасти потому, что подспудно опасался в любую секунду услышать от Дэвида просьбу уйти и оставить его одного, а сделать это в такой момент было бы рискованно. Отчасти – потому, что не был уверен в том, что его голос прозвучит как прежде – без лишней дрожи, которую он себе позволить не мог ни в коем случае. Вне зависимости от того, что именно вспомнил Дэвид и как сильно эти воспоминания сейчас меняли перед ним взгляд на мир, Алан чувствовал свою обязанность оставаться для него той единственной неизменной постоянной, которой он был до сих пор.  
Потягивая свой чай, в котором давно растворились несколько капель успокоительного, Алан время от времени осторожно поднимал глаза вверх, на Дэвида. Тот так и не притронулся к своей кружке и только, нервно теребя волосы, буравил взглядом деревянную поверхность стола. Он всё еще иногда делал рваные глубокие вдохи, но прежняя сильная дрожь с его тела сошла. Или, по крайней мере, её не было заметно. Алан отлично знал то ощущение, когда вовсю колотит изнутри.  
– Знаешь, не думал, что так окажется…  
Разрезавший молчание голос заставил Алана нервно дернуться – и не только из-за неожиданности. Он до сих пор в глубине души опасался того, что Дэвид смог отделить происходившее у него в голове от происходившего в реальности. Чужие слова окунули его в панику. Он неосознанно задержал дыхание, глядя на так и не поднявшееся лицо.  
– Но мне и правда не стоило даже пытаться это вспоминать, – глухо добавил Дэвид и, упершись локтями в стол, запустил руки себе в волосы, испуская шумный вздох.  
Вслед за ним неслышно вздохнул и Алан.  
– Дэйв, выпей немного. Должно-…  
Он чуть не сказал бессмысленное «полегчать» или «отпустить» или «стать лучше» – но вовремя остановился и оборвал самого себя.  
Дэвид же, вопреки его ожиданиям, отнял одну руку от головы и осторожно придвинул к себе чашку. Какое-то время отстранённо поизучав колышущуюся поверхность жидкости, он сделал несколько мелких и неторопливых глотков.  
– Я даже не знаю, стоит ли.. тебе это рассказывать, – опустив чашку на стол, угрюмо усмехнулся Дэвид.  
Алан не мог сказать ничего в ответ. Он чувствовал, что в этот момент не имеет права нагло лезть в чужую душу и о чем-то допытываться. А особенно после того, что он позволил себе полчаса назад. Но в то же время он итак знал достаточно – больше, чем мог вспомнить Дэвид. И хоть сходу заявить об этом было бы худшим вариантом из возможных, но и продолжать изображать полное неведение – в случае, если Дэвид так ничего ему и не расскажет – было бы тяжело.  
Мысленная дилемма разрешилась сама собой, когда чужой голос зазвучал снова, и Дэвид начал вслух делиться всем тем, о чем он вспомнил. Тем, что Алан уже знал, но представленным теперь с абсолютно другой точки зрения. И та, как он и догадывался раньше, раскрывала всю уязвимость и острое восприятие Дэвида, проживавшего те 6 месяцев гораздо тяжелее, чем могло показаться Трейси.  
Когда он говорил, у него дрожал голос, мысли часто путались, а иногда и вовсе с трудом выстраивались в логичные предложения. Он ни разу не поднял глаз от стола и продолжал теребить тёмные пряди волос.  
– Мэл он.. играл крутого тогда. Делал вид, что то, что Трейси в больнице, его никак не волнует. Я так думал, во всяком случае. Да и думаю, наверное. Не мог он… так, совсем омертветь изнутри. Даже из-за наркотиков и этого его.. бизнеса.  
Алан промолчал, но сжал ладони под столом в кулаки – потому что прекрасно знал, что Мэл мог.  
– Он пришёл ко мне вечером того дня, когда Трейси увезли. Мы еще не знали, насколько все серьезно, и думали, что она придет в сознание уже завтра... Мэл пришел упитый вконец и под наркотой. Стал нести что-то насчет того, что Трейси всё испортила, что ему нужно валить из города... И валить надо ни с того, ни с сего со мной, – сухо усмехнулся Дэвид и в первый раз поднял глаза на Алана. – …А я так устал тогда от всего, Ал, правда. Я впервые почувствовал, что устал от них обоих, пусть они и были мне как семья, но черт возьми, – он практически взвыл, зажмуриваясь, и снова накрыл лицо руками, с силой впиваясь пальцами в лоб и виски. – Я говорил, что никуда с ним не поеду. Миллион раз сказал, но он продолжал. Начал говорить о каком-то прикрытии, что-то с его бизнесом... Я ничего не понимал и понимать не хотел, стал просто не выдерживать и пытался заставить его уйти. А потом он.. – Дэвид запнулся и, накрывая ладонями лицо, запрокинул голову кверху и шумно выдохнул, – стал ко мне лезть. Нагло, грязно и упрямо. По-пьяни, из-за наркоты, из-за Трейси – всего. Только поэтому. Раньше он никогда бы не... – снова выдох, и он наклонился обратно вперед, пряча глаза. – И я не знаю, я просто... Сорвался. Все как отшибло. Потянулся к ближайшему, за что мог ухватиться, и... с силой съехал ему по голове. Тяжелой металлической частью настольного торшера. Он как-то рвано выпрямился. Потом поднялся, проковылял в прихожую и ушел. Я еще 5 минут сам не мог придти в себя. И только потом огляделся и увидел, что на лампе кровь.  
Дэвид промолчал с минуту или дольше.  
– На следующее утро мне перезвонили из больницы и сказали, что Трейси в коме. Я стал в панике набирать Мэла, но на его номер ответил один из его знакомых, который сказал, что он.. скончался от травмы головы. Утром, – Дэвид проглотил нервный смешок. – Правда забавно? Как всё может рассыпаться за какие-то пару часов?  
Алан не ответил – да и слова Дэвида едва ли были вопросом.  
Повисшая на этот раз тишина была более напряженной и пугающей. В ней буквально слышалось, как постепенно учащается шумное дыхание Дэвида, как он сильнее и сильнее сжимает тонкие пальцы рук, как его тело снова начинает колотить ознобом.  
Алан обеспокоенно поднялся с места, и как раз в ту же секунду Дэвид грубым движением вцепился в собственные волосы на макушке. Уткнувшись лицом в сгибы локтей, которыми резко опустился на столешницу, он сорвался на крик. Такой, по которому можно было легко понять, как долго Дэвид его в себе сдерживал. Полный чистого отчаяния и бессловесный – нужных слов просто не существовало.  
Быстрым шагом пройдя к одному из кухонных шкафчиков, Алан достал из него аптечку и нашел в ней более сильное успокоительное. Накапав несколько капель в крышку небольшой бутылки, он вернулся к Дэвиду и аккуратно опустился на корточки возле его стула. Когда он тронул чужое подрагивающее предплечье, Дэвид тут же одернул его руку. Выроненная крышка с успокоительным покатилась по ковру.  
– Дэйв, тебе нужно успокоиться, – выдохнув, Алан осторожно опустил ладонь на его колено.  
– Какое к черту успокоиться?! – Дэвид, сотрясаясь всем телом, поднял голову и, переведя на Алана перекошенное от боли и гнева лицо, сквозь зубы процедил. – Я. Убил. Человека. Или ты эту часть не уловил?  
– Я слышал тебя, Дэйв, – сохраняя спокойствие, кивнул Алан. – Но ты-…  
– Ну, так если слышал, что за хрень ты мелешь про успокоиться?!– он снова дёрнулся, скидывая с себя чужую руку. – Я пытался, чёрт возьми, успокоиться, только ж у нас все такие альтруисты, куда ж там! А кто-нибудь пытался представить, как с таким жить? КАК? – он с силой ударил по столу, а кулак другой руки сжал до боли, отразившейся на дрогнувших мышцах лица. – Когда оба человека просто берут и исчезают из жизни по ТВОЕЙ вине?!  
Алан помнил, что наверху, в его спальне, в ящике тумбочки лежит открытка от Мэла, полученная Трейси. Он знал, что этот маленький кусок картона может кардинально изменить ситуацию. Но он не мог задушить в себе рациональный врачебный страх того, что, если он сейчас не даст Дэвиду попытку справиться с этой волной накативших эмоций, а позволит накрыть его с головой сразу второй волне – тот может и не вынырнуть еще долгое время.  
Но чувствовать такую боль в глазах Дэвида, его голосе и всём его теле становилось невыносимее с каждой секундой. Алану приходилось просто физически заставлять себя не двигаться с места, подчиняя сочувствие голосу разума.  
– Дэйв, ты же... не знаешь точно, есть ли в этом твоя вина. Ты ведь-…  
– Я ведь просто долбанул его по голове, да? – какая-то сумасшедшая ухмылка на лице, по которому неконтролируемо катились слезы, смотрелась опасно. – Я не виноват? Ты себя слышишь, Ал, нет? – Дэвид расхохотался, но его голос тут же сошел на хрип, и он закашлялся. Снова запрокинув голову к потолку, он уже буквально расцарапывал ногтями кожу лица. – Почему я просто не забил? Почему мне было грёбанно важно, в каком он состоянии? Что он думает? Плевать бы, черт возьми, хотел трахнуть, пусть бы и… И всё было бы-… Я ведь-… – он резко выпрямился и наклонился обратно к Алану, глядя на него с бешеным блеском в глазах. – Я ведь хотел этого, Ал, знаешь? Еще задолго до этого – сильно хотел. Сдался в мыслях после того, как он съехался с Трейси, но всё равно хотел до безумия. Слышишь? Твой пациентишка оказался хреновым извращенцем, а? Круто, что мы-таки вскрыли мне мозги, правда?! Уже тошнит?  
– Мне всё равно, Дэйв, поверь, – ровно ответил Алан, чувствуя, как ускоряется его собственный пульс и снова застревает ком в горле.  
– Всё равно? – снова хохотнул Дэвид и резко схватил Алана за грудки рубашки – А мне _не_ всё равно, Ал, ясно? Помнишь, ты говорил про «зацепиться»? Так вот в том, что у меня теперь в голове, зацепиться _не за что_ вообще! Ни людей, ни одного светлого или здорового чувства, твою мать! Ничего! Да я просто сдохнуть хочу сей-…  
Алан, опустившись коленями на пол, резко дернул Дэвида, который не разжимал хватки на его рубашке, за ткань джемпера к себе и решительно накрыл его рот своим, обрывая на полуслове. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, жадно целуя чужие искусанные губы, вдыхая носом солоноватый запах слез на бледной коже… и быстро сдался. Еще сильнее потянув Дэвида на себя, он заставил того опуститься вместе с ним на пол, и тут же, не отстраняясь ото рта, уверенно повалил на ковер. Алан обхватил ладонями чужую голову и с жаром запустил пальцы в темные пряди волос, а бёдрами вплотную прижался к ногам Дэвида и с трудом подавил в себе стон от снова начавшей сводить его с ума близости.  
Кроме безудержного желания растворить в себе все чужие страдания и боль, в нём на время не осталось буквально ничего.  
Спустя минуту Дэвид, очнувшись от шока, грубо вцепился пальцами обеих рук в предплечья над ним и попытался отстранить Алана от себя. Тот, обдавая его лицо жарким прерывистым дыханием, сразу же послушно приподнялся.  
– Что за грёбанная терапия, Ал? – тоже рвано глотая воздух, прошипел Дэвид.  
– Никак не перестанешь… видеть во мне в первую очередь врача… да? – блекло пробормотал Алан и, не глядя ему в глаза, стал медленно подниматься с колен.  
– Я спросил, что за чёрт это было?! – вернулся на крик Дэвид, приподнимаясь на локтях. – По-твоему, это весело, да?  
«Весело» было последним словом, которое пришло бы Алану на ум, чтобы описать тот оборот, какой всё резко приняло.  
– Это твои такие методы привести меня в чувства?  
Алан уже поднялся и, отступив к одной из кухонных тумб, отвернулся к Дэвиду спиной.  
– Дэйв, прости. Я-…  
– Или ты так своё «всё равно» демонстрируешь?  
– Послушай, правда, это не-…  
– Так вот иди со всем этим к чёрту, Алан! – Дэвид, поднявшись на ноги, закипал еще больше, не давая сказать ни фразы до конца. – Ты и твои попытки сделать мне лучше – всё к черту! Оставь меня и не смей ко мне, мать твою, прикасаться!  
Алан запнулся, всё так же стоя спиной к владельцу уже полностью охрипшего голоса. Дэвид был прав. Все его попытки помочь и сделать лучше оборачивались только провалами. Он делал только хуже – раз за разом. И в том, что Дэвид сейчас оказался в таком состоянии, он тоже чувствовал только свою вину.  
Послушно, но в состоянии абсолютной прострации Алан двинулся из кухни вперед по коридору к лестнице, но не стал подниматься наверх. Он даже не понял, как оказался прислонившимся спиной к двери ванной комнаты, но закрытый им изнутри замок отозвался резким щелчком в голове. Он сделал еще несколько бессмысленных шагов вперед. Подошел к раковине, включил сильный напор ледяной воды, склонился вниз и уперся в белую керамику руками – всё бездумно, на автомате. Ладони дрожали. Кровь стучала в висках. В горле было до противного сухо, а сознание будто блуждало в тумане.  
Алан подставил одну ладонь под воду и окатил ей лицо – но кожа так горела, что холод капель даже не почувствовался. Они показались горячими и тут же превращающимися в пар. Цокнув языком, Алан оставил кран включенным и отошел к прохладной кафельной стенке, к которой прислонился спиной. Он запрокинул голову, сощурился от света ламп на потолке и закрыл глаза.  
Еще мокрая от воды рука на уровне рефлекса скользнула под рубашку и уверенно опустилась вниз по джинсам. Алан рвано выдохнул и еще сильнее откинулся к стене. Боль от напряжения в низу живота уже едва ли удавалось терпеть.  
Он так же, без лишних размышлений, которые его мозг продолжал блокировать, расстегнул ремень, пуговицу и молнию ширинки на джинсах и нырнул ладонью себе под бельё. Моментально пронизавшее всё тело ощущение заставило его задержать дыхание и вжаться затылком в плитку позади себя.  
_«Господи…»_  
Прикосновения той же руки, которая всего пару минут назад ласкала темные пряди волос Дэвида и – еще до этого – чувствовала тепло его ладони, сводили с ума. Очертания чужой худой кисти живо всплывали в памяти, и реальность с каждым движением всё больше блекла, уступая место желаемой фантазии.  
Собственный отразившийся от плиточных стенок стон заставил Алана обеспокоенно приоткрыть глаза, но пара движений – и он снова, шумно выдохнув, в наслаждении закрыл их. Преподнеся левую руку к губам, он с силой закусил пальцы в следующий раз, как из его лёгких норовил было вырваться хрип. Воображение же продолжало его дразнить, и уже спустя секунду Алан с жаром сжимал зубами костяшки не своих, а чужих бледных рук, едва ли приглушая этим стоны.  
_«Нельзя…»_  
Он снова приоткрыл с трудом различающие что-то вокруг себя глаза и, заметив слева от себя крючки с полотенцами, потянул кусок махровой ткани на себя. Вмиг зарывшись в неё лицом, он заглушил собственный голос. Но спустя секунду, различив через слезящиеся глаза цвет полотенца, он взволнованно осознал, что взял чужое. Дэвида.  
Оно пахло их общим мылом, гелем и пеной для бритья – но одного лишь факта хватило для того, чтобы дыхание Алана сбилось еще сильнее. Он стал жадно вдыхать одному ему уловимый тонкий аромат чужой кожи – и с протяжными стонами выдыхал, зажимая мягкую ткань полотенца между зубами. Иллюзия чужих пальцев, у которых он не раз подмечал красоту острых точёных суставов и которые теперь всё грубее и отрывистее ласкали его плоть, медленно доводила до экстаза.  
_«Нельзя с такой бешеной силой чего-то хотеть…»_  
А Алан хотел. Хотел, чтобы вместо этого отчаянно и чисто физически необходимого ему сейчас рукоблудия, было что-то большее. Настоящее. Но он и представить не мог даже то, как завоевать расположение и доверие Дэвида обратно – не то что, как попытаться ему объяснить свои чувства. Сметь ожидать чего-то в ответ было глупо. Он итак не вовремя осмелел из-за неожиданных слов о Мэле, наивно понадеявшись, что может что-то исправить. На самом деле Дэвид был прав: он не мог ничего. Абсолютно ничего.  
– Ал.  
Прозвучавший в голове голос, заставил Алана резко толкнуться себе в ладонь и впиться зубами в полотенце, проглатывая сладкий стон. Его лоб взмок, и к нему пристали влажные пряди челки.  
– Слушай… прости. Я не хотел.  
На этот раз Алан понял, что голос раздаётся из-за закрытой двери.  
– Дэйв... ч-чёрт, - одними пересохшими губами шепотом пролепетал он, чувствуя, как тело подбрасывает новая волна дрожи. Он запрокинул голову к потолку, до боли стискивая зубы на махровой ткани и изо всех сил стараясь не издать ни звука. А делать это стало еще сложнее.  
– Я сорвался. Знаю, что ты пытаешься помочь…  
_«Да какая к черту от меня помощь?!»_  
Только Алан понимал, что он не использовал шок и переключение как метод остановки истерики Дэвида. Его поцелуй не был отрезвляющей пощечиной. Для него он значил совсем другое. Но пользы от его желаний в сложившейся ситуации было ровно столько, сколько оказалось в действительности.  
Ноль.  
Алан уже в какой-то захлестывающей его злости сильнее сжал ладонь. В каждом его грубом рывке будто отпечатывалось почти животное желание открыть чёртову дверь, втянуть внутрь Дэвида и прижать его к этой самой кафельной стенке. Снова проникнуть языком к нему в рот, снова пройтись ладонями по его рукам, груди, бёдрам. Прижаться к нему всем телом, развратно тереться о его пах и, не прекращая жаркого поцелуя, под бренчание пряжки ремня и шорох одежды медленно увлекать его за собой в своё же безумие. Помочь забыть лишнее. Стереть всю боль. Всё то, что стояло у него на пути и мешало будущему – и чужому, и своему. Потому что без Дэвида Алан его уже с трудом представлял.  
На несколько секунд с силой зажмурив глаза и вжавшись лицом в пахнущее едва уловимым ароматом полотенце, Алан проглотил в сиплом стоне чужое имя и, излившись себе в ладонь, медленно осел на пол.  
– Ал?  
Сознание стало медленно возвращаться, и вместо стуков собственной крови в ушах оно стало различать стук в дверь ванной комнаты. Дэвид, видимо, начал волноваться.  
– Ал, эй!  
Алан тихо вздохнул.  
– Дай мне пару минут, Дэйв. Мне нехорошо. Подташнивает.  
Было хуже, чем нехорошо. Было отвратительно. И этим тошнотным отвращением к самому себе буквально разрывало на части.  
– … Ладно, прости, я... Я тогда на кухне.  
Только после того, как он расслышал удаляющиеся шаги, Алан медленно поднялся с пола. Больше всего ему хотелось в прохладный душ, но на него не было времени. Поэтому он вымыл руки, лицо, застегнул джинсы, бросил полотенца – своё и Дэвида – в стиральную машину и, открыв дверь, вышел из ванной. Но вместо кухни он сперва направился наверх, в спальню.  
Зайдя к себе в комнату, Алан окинул взглядом кровать и словил себя на детском желании просто упасть на неё, зарыться головой в подушку и пролежать так до утра. Или до того времени, когда всё разрешится и уляжется само собой. Его собственное поведение уже не оставляло ему надежды ни на какой контроль над ситуацией, а чувство вины за то, что всё теперь не могло развиваться так, как могло бы, и как, наверняка, было бы лучше, упрямо не отпускало. Он понимал, что даже если Дэвид пока не совсем уловил суть, рано или поздно та до него дойдет. И тогда Алан рисковал остаться без малейшего шанса рассказать о своей встрече с Трейси и быть выслушанным.  
Он резко набрал в лёгкие воздуха и, упираясь одной ладонью в прикроватную тумбочку, выдвинул один из ящиков. Достав оттуда открытку, он уже с ней в руках вышел обратно в коридор.  
Когда он вернулся в кухню, то увидел, что Дэвид стоит у раковины и, время от времени подставляя ладонь под текущую из крана воду, омывает ей лицо. Алан тут же замер, вспомнив случай в закусочной в октябре. Но он знал, что в этот раз всё было по-другому: что истерика была в полностью осознанном состоянии, и, пусть она и улеглась на время, но воспоминания обо всем никуда не испарились.  
Пройдя мимо Дэвида и приблизившись к кухонной тумбе в противоположном углу комнаты, Алан открыл дверцу и наклонился к нижней полке. На ней было полно бумаг, счетов и квитанций, но, поковырявшись, он нашел то, что искал: старую упаковку сигарет и зажигалку. Взяв их, он снова сделал несколько шагов и, опустившись на свой стул, положил на середину стола открытку и стал прикуривать старую примятую сигарету. Дэвид обернулся на звук щелкнувшей зажигалки. Когда он встретился с глазами Алана, тот кивнул подбородком на стол и тут же отвёл взгляд в сторону. Не спеша, держась за наверняка гудевшую голову, Дэвид отошел от раковины и сел на стул напротив.  
– Прочитай, – непривычным для него сухим тоном проговорил Алан, делая затяжку и выдыхая клуб дыма в сторону, куда и пытался смотреть. С непривычки, от никотина мир перед глазами поплыл еще сильнее, чем расплывался уже с полчаса.  
Дэвид, взяв в руки открытку, непонимающе уставился на написанные строки. Судя по прошедшему количеству времени, он прочитал их как минимум трижды. После чего с неуверенной злостью усмехнулся.  
– Это.. шутка, да?  
– Это открытка, которую я забрал у Трейси, которую она получила от Мэла, выйдя из комы 5 месяцев назад, – ровно проговорил Алан, продолжая смотреть вбок, на стены кухни.  
Дэвид не шевелился и молчал еще с минуту, находясь в оправданном полном недоумении.  
– Его ведь почерк, да? – снова сделав затяжку, спросил Алан. – Трейси была уверена, что его.  
– ..Где ты-... Нет, стой, откуда ты.. её знаешь? Как вообще… Я ведь только что-…  
Алан вздохнул и вынужденно перевел виноватый взгляд на Дэвида.  
– Дэйв, я в курсе всего уже месяц. Я встретился с Трейси, выслушал её и просто ждал момента, когда ты будешь готов к тому, чтобы постепенно вернуть воспоминания. То, что это вышло прямо сейчас – это… неправильно. Всё слишком рано, резко и я-…  
– Где они? – игнорируя большую часть чужих слов, перебил его Дэвид и вскинул взволнованный взгляд. – Где они сейчас, Ал? Они действительно, – он рвано вдохнул, – действительно в порядке? Оба?  
– Ты же видишь, что он написал. Где Мэл – не знает никто, включая Трейси. Он уехал из города на утро после того, как был у тебя. И наверняка специально разыграл тот спектакль, чтобы заткнуть тебе рот твоим же чувством вины. А потом, узнав слухи о твоих попытках самоубийства, не удосужился даже проверить, правдивы они или нет – и написал об этом Трейси. Чтобы заставить молчать и её. После того, как она пришла в себя, она так и считала, что ты мёртв.  
Дэвид замер, приоткрыв рот в так и не прозвучавшем вопросе. Он ошарашено пытался осмыслить услышанное, в которое был не в силах поверить, и еще несколько минут не отводил остекленевшего шокированного взгляда от открытки.  
– Ты знал, что она в порядке, Алан? Чёртов месяц знал всё? – он оторвал глаза и поднял их вверх, заставляя Алана тут же опустить свои и поднести к подрагивающим губам сигарету. Сделав затяжку, он вздохнул.  
– Я знал и то, что ты так отреагируешь, но даже не смотря на риск, – Алан усмехнулся. – да чего там, уверенность в том, что ты потом меня возненавидишь, для меня всё равно важнее было делать так, как будет лучше для тебя.  
Дэвид, снова замолчав, с поджатыми губами изучал открытку еще несколько минут.  
– Трейси. Она.. до сих пор там? В этом диспансере по адресу?  
– Наверняка, – пожал плечами Алан, – Я разговаривал с ней в ноябре. Не было, похоже, что она собиралась выходить…  
Он с удивлением перевел глаза на резко вставшего с места Дэвида, который, крепко сжимая пальцами лист картона, направился к лестнице на второй этаж. Затушив сигарету в собственной пустой чашке чая, Алан обеспокоенно поднялся со стула, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Но догадался только тогда, когда Дэвид спустился вниз с сумкой через плечо.  
– Дэйв, что ты делаешь? – Алан попытался ухватиться за его плечо, но от резкого движения у него снова поплыла голова, и он только отшатнулся в сторону. Дэвид же успел подойти к вешалке и снять с неё пальто.  
– Ты отлично знаешь, что я делаю. То, что должен был еще полгода назад, – проговорил он, наспех обматывая вокруг шеи шарф.  
– Дэвид, стой, – Алан всё-таки сдвинулся с места и рывком схватил чужое плечо, разворачивая Дэвида спиной к стене. – Прямо сейчас, в таком состоянии поедешь к ней? Ты понимаешь, что она сделает тебе только хуже? Я же говорил с ней – она хотела всё забыть, как забыл ты. Она едва ли переживала, когда узнала о твоём состоянии, я видел чёртову зависть в её глазах! Пойми ты, что она уже давно вырезала и тебя, и Мэла из своей жизни.  
– У нее и жизни-то нет в той дыре, – Дэвид вскинул открытку.  
– У тебя тоже не было, и кого это волновало? – надавил Алан.  
– Она ведь ничего не знала, Ал, ты сам сказал!  
– А Мэл? Может, еще и его захочешь отыскать и «спасти»? – фыркнул Алан. – Всем не поможешь, Дэйв, уймись и подумай в кои-то веки о себе!  
– Если бы ты сам действовал по такому принципу – я бы и сейчас смотрел в стену клиники.  
Алан поджал губы, но не оторвал взгляда от чужого лица.  
– Ты просто не заслуживал там быть. Ты заслуживаешь спокойной жизни, с учебой, работой, уютным домом-…  
– И одиночеством? Ал, она мне была как сест-…  
– Какое к черту одиночество! – выкрикнул Алан, стискивая зубы и сильно ударяя кулаком по стене сбоку от Дэвида, заставляя того оборвать фразу. – Эти двое бросили тебя уже давно, еще тогда! А ты просто цепляешься за них как идиот, и не видишь никого вокруг! Как мне прижать тебя к этой стене, чтобы до тебя дошло, что это не терапия, а?!  
Дэвид удивленно приоткрыл рот, а Алан, зажмурив глаза и чертыхнувшись, полностью опустил лицо вниз.  
– Ал-…  
– Да, – не поднимая головы, процедил он, – хренов извращенец тут я.  
Дэвид какое-то время молчал и каждой минутой своего молчания нагонял на Алана жуткий окутывающий липким холодом ужас.  
– …Прости, что так сказал. Про одиночество. Я имел в виду, что Трейси мне как семья, и я не позволю себе оставить её там, – вполголоса проговорил Дэвид спустя несколько минут. – Может это глупо. Но я так не смогу.  
– Она же жива, в сознании. Как и Мэл, наверное. То, что они сделали со своими жизнями, не причина тебе гробить свою, – Алан и сам чувствовал интонации какого-то умоляющего убеждения в своих словах. Но, по крайней мере, он не смотрел в чужие глаза. Так казалось проще.  
– Я и не смогу её не гробить, если не разберусь до конца, Ал. Всё гораздо лучше, чем могло бы быть, ты прав, но… я всё равно до сих пор разбит в ничто. Ты же видел. И с этим нужно что-то делать. Во-первых, я обязательно должен её увидеть, а во-вторых ты-то, как врач, понимаешь, что-…  
– Да хватит тебе с этим «врач», чёрт возьми… – дрожащим шепотом проговорил Алан, так впиваясь пальцами в стену, будто бы она была последним, за что он мог ухватиться.  
Голос Дэвида был контрастно спокойным. И даже аккуратным.  
– Хорошо. Тогда, по крайней мере, как мой друг с мозгами в голове ты должен понимать, что мне нужно разобраться. Я хочу знать, что до конца делал всё, что мог. И пока я сам не поставлю для себя точку, никаких новых ровных решений в своей жизни у меня принять не получится. Так и останусь раздолбанным на куски.  
Алан, чьё шумное дыхание разрывало повисшее молчание, не поднимал опущенного в пол взгляда и не двигался с места.  
– Понятия не имею, что ты нашел в такой развалине, как я. И спасибо, но… - Дэвид с горечью усмехнулся, - не предлагай мне просто таким образом заново забыться, Ал. Если бы в самом деле существовало какое-то одно волшебное средство от всех проблем, жить было бы проще. Но ты же лучше меня знаешь, что его нет.  
Зажмурившись как от физической боли, Алан упрямо пытался игнорировать чужие слова.  
– Алан.  
Но те нагло прорезались через все его блоки прямо в мысли.  
– Алан, пожалуйста.  
Дэвид сам мягко взял его за предплечье и, освободившись от напора чужого тела, сделал шаг в сторону выхода. Алан остался стоять на месте.  
– Спасибо, – после неловкой паузы, проговорил Дэвид. – Честно, за всё. Я по гроб тебе обязан.  
С минуту тщетно прождав ответа, он прошел вперед и плавно закрыл за собой дверь снаружи.  
Тихий треск щеколды резанул Алану по ушам, но он, даже вздрогнув, продолжил стоять на месте. Спустя несколько минут повисшей тишины он прислонился к стене, у которой совсем недавно стоял Дэвид, и сполз по ней вниз, на пол. В голове не было ни мыслей, ни чувств. А сил, казалось, не осталось даже на то, чтобы дышать. Алан запрокинул голову и попытался сделать вдох – но воздух будто бы не проходил дальше горла. Он сжал рукой ткань одежды на груди, пытаясь вырвать саднящую боль – но без толку.  
Его тело не могло даже сделать нормального вдоха, насытившего бы кислородом организм. Но в душе он громил весь дом: бил вдребезги посуду и стекла окон, и отбрасывал стулья к стенам, пока в ответ на его замах не трещала разломанная древесина.

_**3 Апреля  
Пятница** _

– Вы уверены, что не хотите узнать поподробнее о специальной школе? Там ведь абсолютно другой, более понимающий подход. На вашем месте я бы поговорил с женой. Это правда хороший вариант.  
Темнокожий мужчина повернул голову в сторону своего сына, сидевшего на соседнем стуле. 10-летний мальчик только что стянул со стола Алана ручку и теперь увлеченно её грыз. Отец попытался забрать игрушку, но Алан тут же добродушно махнул рукой, останавливая его. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.  
– Мы всё еще надеемся, что, может быть… он нагонит. Что станет как все. Мы не давим на него, я помню ваши слова, но… Это же нормально, что мы хотим, чтобы ему стало лучше?  
– Это нормально, – кивнул Алан. – Но вы приравниваете «лучше» к «как у всех». А в случае Дика это то же самое, что давление. Вы ведь видели результаты тестов, мистер Арнольд?  
Отец мальчика утвердительно опустил подбородок, и Алан еще больше смягчил итак осторожный тон.  
– Я понимаю, что тяжело смириться с чем-то подобным. Это не то, о чем вы думали с женой, когда хотели ребенка. Но он с вами. Немного другой, но он живой и он ваш сын. И это главное. Поэтому вам нужно абстрагироваться от стандартов и действовать так, как будет лучше для него. А не ждать и пытаться вогнать его в рамки, которые ему не по силам.  
Мужчина какое-то время молчал, в то время как его сын в голос шипел и свистел, изображая из ручки то ли ракету, то ли самолет.  
– Я знаю, что вы правы, - проговорил, наконец, отец. – Но, думаю, нам понадобится еще какое-то время, чтобы свыкнуться с этим, - он осторожно положил сыну ладонь на макушку и взлохматил ему волосы.  
– От себя вы тоже не должны требовать слишком многого и сразу, – с легкой улыбкой заметил Алан. – То, что вы с женой его всё равно любите и таким – уже достаточно.  
– Да уж, не люби тут этого разгильдяя, – усмехнулся мужчина и бережно подтолкнул сына в спину. – Пошли, Ричард. Попрощайся с Аланом.  
– Алан идёт домой? – непонимающе вскинул взгляд мальчик.  
– Нет, это мы идём домой. Нас там ждет мама.  
– А Алана тоже дома ждет мама?  
– Ну, не мама, но кто-то, наверное, да ждет, - переглянувшись с доктором, усмехнулся мужчина и повёл сына к выходу из кабинета. Уже почти открыв дверь, он обернулся.  
– Я поговорю с ней сегодня. Возможно, ему действительно нужна эта школа и ему там будет лучше. Спасибо.  
– Не за что, - улыбнулся в ответ Алан. – Удачи.  
Когда дверь закрылась, он откинулся на спинку стула и поднял взгляд на висящие на стене часы. Времени перевалило за 7, и, по сути, ему и в самом деле следовало собираться домой. Уже полчаса назад как.  
График работы в неврологическом отделении детской поликлиники был более гибким, но Алан всё равно ловил себя на том, что вечно засиживается на месте допоздна, жутко не хотя возвращаться домой. Туда, где он даже спустя почти четыре месяца не смог привыкнуть к давящей на него пустоте.  
Он окончательно разошелся с Сарой, причем до противного пафосно - прямо в канун рождества, на следующий же день после того, как ушел Дэвид. Девушка позвонила сама, чтобы предложить встретиться на праздники с друзьями, но Алан был в таком жутком состоянии, что порвал с ней просто с ходу – прямо, резко и без объяснений. А как только Сара начала требовать нормальной беседы и адекватных причин, он сбросил вызов и выключил телефон на два дня. В том, что у всех общих знакомых тоже появится на него зуб, он не сомневался, но и на это ему тогда было глубоко наплевать: он испытывал уже достаточное отвращение к себе, и ни оправдываться, ни спорить с кем-то на этот счет не собирался.  
Его депрессия длилась все праздничные выходные, но разницы это особой не играло. Алан всё равно прежде рассчитывал провести свое свободное время с Дэвидом, и после его ухода в каком-то веселье смысла не видел. На Новый Год он заставил себя выбраться из дома и, в надежде расслабиться и развеяться, поехал в соседний город к родителям. Там на него только и посыпались, что обеспокоенные вопросы о том, чего он вдруг так нагрянул, где Сара и что у него вообще стряслось. В итоге, прекрасно понимая, что поделиться своими проблемами с семьей было отнюдь не вариантом, он и дома был вынужден устроить мастерский театр. Но продержался так всего два дня, после чего под предлогом работы вернулся обратно.  
Когда после праздников Алан вернулся на работу, он быстро понял, что находиться там уже не мог. Ему казалось, что он так и застрянет во временной дыре предыдущих 5 месяцев, если не сменит обстановку и не вырвется куда угодно. Поэтому он решил послушать давний совет Дэвида и занялся поиском другого места, ближе к центру города. Благодаря недурному диплому и хорошим рекомендациям, его уже через две с лишним недели приняли на вакансию в городской детской поликлинике в недавно открывшемся психоневрологическом отделении. Миллер был немало удивлен, когда Алан просто поставил его перед фактом.  
– Ну-ну, решил попробоваться в центре? Что ж, давай там тоже такие, как ты, идеалисты есть. Но всему миру вы всё равно со своим рвением не поможете. И ничего не измените. Может, хоть там это поймешь.  
Алан был не в силах затевать какие-то споры и, попрощавшись с уже бывшим заведующим и скептически отнесшемуся к такому его поступку коллективом, он направился к главным дверям клиники. Одна миссис Уильямс искренне улыбнулась ему на выходе.  
– Вам тут и не место было, доктор Шеферд. Один лучик только вашего света этим людям, увы, не поможет.  
– Я надеялся, что способен на большее, – слабо улыбнулся Алан. – Но, кажется, один я дальше и правда не выдержу. Я даже не уверен, что во мне этот «лучик» остался…  
– Остался, – уверенно махнула рукой женщина. – Но он точно начнет чахнуть, если вы пробудете здесь еще немного. Давайте-давайте, выше нос.  
Алан благодарно кивнул и поднял руку в знак прощания. В клинике с того дня в середине января он больше не появлялся.  
Детская городская оказалась тем еще балаганом, но от этого в ней Алану и стало чуть лучше. Шум был приятным контрастом той мертвой тишине, в которой протекала в последние несколько недель его жизнь. Кроме того, новое начальство относилось к делу гораздо серьёзнее, а коллеги в отделении производили впечатление ответственных специалистов. Дышать стало чуть проще.  
Глубоко в душе Алан знал, что может чувствовать себя хорошо, только пока с головой погружен в работу, потому и проводил на работе как можно больше времени. Он приучил себя специально выговариваться так, чтобы наедине с собой у него попросту не оставалось сил думать или вести внутренний монолог вслух. Хотя у него итак всякий раз, как он переступал порог дома, горло и легкие брало в такие тиски, что ему было не до разговора.  
Но, несмотря на своё собственное безвыходное положение и бессмысленные, пронырливо закрадывающиеся к нему наедине размышления, в любом чужом случае он - как и раньше – никогда не видел безнадежности.  
Стук в дверь резко выдернул его из мыслей и заставил выпрямиться в кресле. В кабинет просунулась взлохмаченная светловолосая голова, примерно 150-ю сантиметрами выше пола.  
– О, ты еще тут? – радостно улыбнулась девочка лет 13 в джинсах и толстовке. Она смело зашла в кабинет и опустилась в одно из кресел. – Круто, но чего так поздно?  
– А тебя чего сюда аж в 7 вечера принесло? – усмехнулся Алан. – Родители знают хоть?  
– Знают, они же сами сказали ходить и лечиться, - девочка закатила глаза к потолку. – Я просто по пути, с секции. Решила зайти.  
– Атлетика?  
– Ага.  
– Ну, а как дома успехи? Пытаешься сама не начинать конфликты, как мы договаривались, Сэм?  
– Пытаюсь, да. И даже стараюсь молчать, когда они меня поливают, - она вздохнула. – Но они уже во всем видят какую-то угрозу. В этот раз даже кроссовки пришлось уговаривать купить – мать верещала на весь супермаркет.  
Алан сочувственно улыбнулся и подпер рукой щеку.  
Сэм привели к нему на приём родители еще на первых порах его работы в клинике. На усилившиеся со вступлением в тинейджерство требования и ожидания, девочка реагировала бунтами и скандалами, в одном из которых выпалила родителям то, что и заставило их насильно потащить её к психиатру. В тот первый приём она сидела надувшись и потупив глаза в пол, но после нескольких аккуратных вопросов Алана всё-таки вслух пробормотала:  
– Меня задрало корчиться девочкой. Какая из меня девочка. Тошнит.  
Родители тут же подняли ор там же, в кабинете, и Алану пришлось приложить немало усилий для того, чтобы вежливо их утихомирить и уговорить разрешить ему поговорить с их дочерью наедине. Когда те вышли за дверь, он сперва убедил Сэм в том, что считается с её мнением, принимает её точку зрения и не разделяет критики родителей, а после ненавязчиво предложил, чтобы она раз в неделю наведывалась к нему. Родители, по словам Алана, таким образом, знали бы, что с проблемой разбираются, и были бы спокойнее, а самой девочке было бы с кем обсудить волнующие её вопросы.  
Поначалу скептично отнесшаяся ко всей идее Сэм вскоре стала приходить к Алану как к себе домой гораздо чаще раза в неделю. Особенно, если ссорилась с родителями или когда у неё в голове заседала какая-то очередная мысль, обсудить которую ей было не с кем. Алан быстро к ней привык и ничего против её случайных визитов, обычно под конец его смены, не имел.  
– Так всё-таки купили? Кроссовки.  
– Да, подняв на уши несколько соседних отделов, купили, – вздохнула Сэм. – Что за идиотизм устраивать такое из-за ерунды... Вышло просто так, что мне понравилась одна пара, и тут подлетела ассистентка и ляпнула, что они для мальчиков.  
– О, – сочувственно протянул Алан. – Тогда представляю.  
– Кто её спрашивал вообще, ну не её же дело, в конце концов. А она как начала впихивать эти их девчачьи со стразами... Повезло, что не было моего размера, - надуто добавила Сэм.  
– Наверное, их никто не берет, вот она и толкала товар, – ухмыльнулся Алан. Девочка улыбнулась в ответ, но буквально сразу же снова нахмурилась.  
– Ал, я вот хотела спросить кое-что. Подумала просто…  
– По тебе было видно еще как только ты вошла, – улыбнулся Алан. – Давай, выкладывай.  
– Ну… Я ведь-… Если я чувствую себя мальчиком, но я всё-таки девочка… Мне должны нравиться девочки или мальчики?  
– Эх, Сэм, ты-то и еще не поняла, что жизнь – штука гораздо более странная, чтобы в ней что-то как-то «должно» быть? – усмехнулся Алан. – Главное – это то, что ты чувствуешь. И как тебе комфортно. Ты никому ничего не «должна».  
Сэм еще сильнее нахмурилась.  
– Просто… Я как раз-таки пока не понимаю, что чувствую. И насчет себя, и других… Запутано всё.  
– Расслабься, - Алан отклонился к ящику своего стола и достал из него пакет пастилы, купленный специально для визитов Сэм. – Вот, смотри. Ты же любишь клубничные маршмэллоу, – он раскрыл пакет и поставил его на стол. – Но ты же не могла об этом знать, до тех пор, пока их не попробовала, правда?  
– Я не помню, когда их попробовала в первый раз, – всё еще сконфуженно пробормотала Сэм.  
– Не важно. Главное – это то, что в какой-то момент ты поняла, что тебе они нравятся. Или в такой же момент ты поняла бы, что они наоборот не по тебе. Так и с людьми.  
– Как с маршмэллоу? Ну ты загнул, Ал, – хохотнула, подняв голову Сэм и, потянувшись рукой к пакету, вытащила одну.– Но, спасибо. Кажется, стало немного яснее. Ты тоже так же для себя понял?  
Алан, неслышно выдохнув, медленно поднялся из кресла и ответил с какой-то бледной улыбкой.  
– Как сказать… Я вырос, привыкнув к клубничным. А потом случайно столкнулся с вишневой.  
– И она тоже понравилась?  
– Да, – усмехнулся Алан, – Еще как.  
Он подошел к окну кабинета, за которым опускались сумерки.  
– Ты домой-то до темноты дойти успеешь?  
– А ты? – жуя пастилу, изогнула бровь Сэм, – Чего так засиживаешься? Если бы я работала, я бы убегала домой, как только меня бы отпускали.  
– Не вижу твоего рвения домой, – Алан обернулся с ухмылкой на лице.  
– Нет, это когда взрослая буду, и буду жить одна, как захочу, – уточнила девочка. – А так мне пока здесь лучше. Я же не работаю.  
– Кстати, как в шко-… – его на полуслове прервала открывшаяся дверь, в которую заглянула уборщица.  
– О, доктор Шеферд, вы еще тут?  
– Да, простите, у меня последний человек, не могли бы вы где-то через полчаса-…  
– Я не поэтому, у меня еще предыдущий этаж, - покачала головой женщина. – Просто тут вас спрашивали, а я сказала, что вы ушли. А потом свет в кабинете из-под двери увидела, вот и…  
– А кто мог спрашивать? – озадаченно вскинул бровь Алан.  
– Парень какой-то. Темноволосый, бледненький такой, вашего возраста примерно. Я подумала, может из друзей ваших кто или из университета-…  
У Алана будто вмиг выбило землю из-под ног.  
– Давно он тут был? – перебил он, чувствуя, как его всего кинуло в жар от волнения. Сэм удивленно перевела на него глаза.  
– Пару минут назад.  
– Спасибо, - спешно бросил Алан и, резко выдернув ящик в столе, достал ключи от кабинета и вложил их в ладонь Сэм.  
– Закрой, пожалуйста, кабинет и добирайся аккуратно. До завтра, прости, - протараторил он и мигом, заставив уборщицу резко отклониться в сторону, вылетел за дверь кабинета.  
\- Эй, погоди, - вскочила Сэм и выбежала за ним в коридор. – А пальто? Эй, Ал!

***

Алан не носился с такой скоростью со старшей школы. Привычные для него пара пролетов стали бесконечно долгими, и он чертыхался в голове при каждом повороте. Вместо лифта он сразу понёсся к лестнице и, держась за перила, перепрыгивал сразу через несколько ступенек 4-х этажей. Если бы в этот момент его увидел кто-то из начальства, то серьёзно задумались о том, кого приняли на работу.  
Вылетев на улицу через, как ему показалось, вечность, которая разделяла его с тем моментом, когда он мог еще успеть, Алан остановился перед спуском ступеней. В голове крутилось навязчивое _«бессмысленно»_ и _«уже ушел»_ , но он всё равно сбежал вниз по лестнице крыльца и стал озираться по сторонам, проклиная чертов опустившийся на двор перед зданием и парковку полумрак. В разных сторонах были видны несколько силуэтов, но кого-то распознать уже было бы невозможно.  
_«Господи, может это и не он был вовсе, а я как…»_  
Алана резко ударило трезвым осознанием того, как он отреагировал на одну только возможность встретиться с Дэвидом. Дэвидом, который сам пришел его искать.  
_«А с какого черта он бы пришёл сюда? Он ведь даже не знает, что я здесь работаю»._  
С каждой секундой Алан сам для себя становился всё бОльшим посмешищем, и то, за чем он гнался через всю поликлинику, постепенно превращалось в мираж и галлюцинацию.  
Он сжал кулаки и запрокинул голову кверху, делая глубокий вдох свежего воздуха и пытаясь успокоиться.  
_«Позорище…»_  
Алан собрался было вернуться по лестнице вверх в здание, как одна из машин на парковке завелась и включила фары. В их свете он увидел знакомую фигуру, прислонившуюся к его форду, и выдыхающую в вечерний воздух сигаретный дым.  
Его снова как оглушило, и он сам не заметил, как двинулся с места, направляясь к своей машине.  
Только когда он подошёл к форду вплотную, он смог убедиться, что ему не привиделось. Дэвид обернулся в его сторону и несколько виновато улыбнулся.  
– Прости, я заметил его еще до того, как зашел в саму поликлинику. Я понял, что ты, наверное, не хочешь меня видеть, и… - он втоптал в асфальт бычок с почти скуренным фильтром, - в общем, просто… хотел выкурить рядом с ним. Бр, высокопарно, да? Аж самому противно.  
Но Дэвид всё равно с какой-то ностальгией бережно провел рукой по бамперу машины.  
– Как ты его так легко узнал? – усмехнулся Алан, чувствуя, как отступает страх того, как ему следует говорить, который сидел в нём еще несколько секунд назад.  
– Чёрт знает, как работает память у тех, у кого она самовольно вырезает то, что ей вздумается, - с ухмылкой на губах пожал плечами Дэвид. – Так ты передумал? О поговорить.  
Алан качнул головой.  
– По часам я уже давно должен был закончить, поэтому тебе и сказали, что меня нет.  
– Узнаю Алана, – цокнул языком Дэвид. – Днем и ночью в борьбе за добро. Как здесь обстановка?  
– Не сравнить. Я же твоего совета придерживался.  
– И как Миллер отреагировал?  
– Ну, обсмеял, – хмыкнул Алан в ответ. – Я так и не расколол его: хотел он, чтобы я там работал или нет…  
– Он хотел, чтобы ты работал и сломался так же, как и все остальные, то есть забил, – ответил за него Дэвид. – А так – естественно его задело, раз ты всё-таки не подстроился. Но дети, Ал, – он поморщился. – Почему в детскую вообще?  
– Думаешь, так легко устроиться сразу в центральную, считай, после универа и полугода работы? Да и честно говоря, мне действительно тут хорошо. Они отлично отвлекают.  
Прежде чем Алан понял, что сболтнул лишнего, которое могло повлечь за собой неудобные вопросы, сверху над их головами раздался негромкий треск. Они оба подняли головы к загоревшемуся над ними парковочному фонарю. Словив момент паузы, Алан сменил тему. – Про меня-то ты всё отлично знаешь, как насчет меня просветить?  
– Да ничего не «всё», - отмахнулся Дэвид. – Просто искал тебя в клинике, а меня направили сюда. А просвещать-то и не о чем особо, - он неопределенно пожал плечами и опустил руки в карманы куртки, - универ-подработка-дом. Вернулся в прежний круг.  
– Как Трейси? – у Алана абсолютно бесконтрольно сорвался этот вопрос, и он уже успел прикусить себе за это язык. Но реакция Дэвида оказалась по-прежнему спокойной.  
– Неплохо. Вытащил её, тоже вернулась в колледж. Комнату в общежитии снова дали.  
– Так вы не вместе живете? – приподнял бровь Алан.  
– Ал, я же тебе говорил, «как сестра», - цокнул языком Дэвид. – Или ты обо мне такого хорошего мнения, что равняешь на большинство? – увидев на чужом лице виноватую улыбку, он тоже улыбнулся и вздохнул, запрокидывая к верху голову. – Честно, я до сих пор не могу точно сказать, как я к ним обоим относился. Как к семье это точно – как по-другому будешь относиться к тем, с кем вырос. И с Трейси оно всё как-то и не менялось с детства. А вот с Мэлом.. в какой-то момент стало более запутанно, сложно и напряженно, - у него вырвался смешок и он перевел взгляд на Алана. – Извращенный бред, да?  
Алан невесело усмехнулся в ответ и отвел глаза.  
– Далеко не мне тебя в такой ситуации критиковать.  
Дэвид какое-то время молчал, а после чуть оттолкнулся от машины, становясь к Алану лицом.  
– Знаю, что я сам никогда не узнаю мнения Мэла на сей счет – да и не думаю, что оно меня стало бы волновать после всего, что произошло… Но просто выслушай моё. Никакого чувства вины, Ал, понял? Ты, черт возьми, за пару месяцев сделал для меня столько, сколько никто другой за всю мою жизнь не делал. И я отлично могу представить, насколько тебе-…  
– Дэйв, перестань, - Алан уверенно качнул головой. – Не надо жалости. Если бы я действительно всё делал, как нужно-…  
– Ты и делал всё, как нужно, - оборвал его Дэвид. – И даже больше. Будь на твоём месте кто-то другой – я бы оттуда не вылез вообще, ты это хоть понимаешь?  
– Может быть. Но может, и нет, - он снова заметил, что Дэвид собирается его перебить и договорил. – Дэйв, я делал что мог и как мог, и, если ты это понимаешь – спасибо. Но ты меня не убедишь в том, что у всего этого не могло быть лучшего сценария.  
– И в чем, например, он бы заключался?  
Алан прикусил губу.  
– В первую очередь в том, чтобы вернуть тебе память тогда, когда это было нужно – позже и аккуратнее. А ту твою вспышку во время сеанса спровоцировал я.  
Дэвид сконфуженно сдвинул брови.  
– И что?  
– И что? – эхом усмехнулся Алан. – Ты понимаешь, как именно я мог её спровоцировать? И чем я лучше Мэла в таком случае?  
– Мне что, правда начать перечислять? – ухмылкой ответил Дэвид. – Ал, я понимаю. Полностью. Я был в твоей шкуре, помнишь? И, кроме того – не думаю, что память вернулась ко мне не вовремя, к тому времени благодаря тебе я вполне уже встал на ноги. Без твоей поддержки я не помог бы ни Трейси, ни себе – а мне давно пора было это сделать. Думаешь, я хотел тогда уходить? – он усмехнулся. – Остаться с тобой было бы самым простым выходом. Но и самым детским и позорным. Я поэтому и решил с тобой не связываться до тех пор, пока не почувствовал бы какую-то стабильность и самостоятельность – потому что ты итак сделал слишком много.  
Алан выглядел удивленным, поскольку причину исчезновения Дэвида он интерпретировал для себя абсолютно по-другому. Но то, что она была другой, его скорее настораживало, чем расслабляло.  
– То есть… ты из-за этого как испарился?  
– Обращаться к тебе за помощью еще раз было бы чересчур. А с твоими психо-навыками ты что по голосу, что по лицу всегда определил бы, есть трудности или их нет, и не смолчал бы. И перед порывами твоего альтруизма я бессилен, - развел руками Дэвид. – Но теперь все вроде бы в норме. Вчера был последний из экзаменов, которыми догонял упущенный семестр материала. Второй я всё-таки потерял, но пообещал себе, что, как только нагоню первый, сразу пойду ловить тебя, - он хмыкнул. – Живая мотивация.  
– Кто еще кого словил в итоге, – отпустил тихий смешок Алан в ответ, но, не в силах отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, тут же вздохнул. – Ты ведь, получается, не планировал это как одиночный последний визит?  
Дэвид качнул головой и Алан вздохнул еще тяжелее.  
– Дэйв, я не знаю, насколько это хорошая идея. Я могу миллион раз пообещать тебе соблюдать дистанцию и всё остальное, потому что как друг ты мне дороже, но… - он поднял лицо с виноватой и горькой улыбкой на губах. – Ты же понимаешь, что моё слово не гарантия, даже для меня, и что я-…  
– Ал постой, - прервал его Дэвид и указал на машину. – Можем внутри поговорить?  
Алан, забывший пальто в кабинете, всё это время стоял в рубашке, продуваемой прохладным вечерним ветром, но даже не задумывался о холоде и не чувствовал его. Было настолько не до того, что он не заметил даже, как у него замерзли ладони. Потянувшись одной из них к карману брюк, он мысленно поблагодарил свою привычку не оставлять ключи в верхней одежде и, вытащив брелок от форда, разблокировал двери.  
Только после того, как они оба уже сели в машину, Алан понял, насколько холодным был воздух на улице. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и выдохнул, уставляясь на руль и кладя на него руки с локтями. Тема предстоявшей беседы для него была до безумия тяжелой хотя бы потому, что в ней ему нужно было уговорить Дэвида принять то решение, которое он сам ненавидел. Но которое было единственно правильным. И то, как это сделать, он до сих пор не мог придумать.  
– Сначала скажи, - Дэвид повернулся на сиденье чуть боком, глядя Алану в лицо, - по-твоему, я знаю, что такое гордость?  
– Еще как, - хмыкнул Алан.  
– Я бы не стал нагло наступать на твою, из-за чего-то вроде жалости, например?  
Алан отрицательно качнул головой, не слишком понимая смысл вопросов.  
– И я бы не сделал ничего против своей воли в угоду кому-то?  
– Дэйв, к чему ты-…  
– Не сделал бы?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда держи эти три мысли у себя в голове, - Дэвид плавно склонился ближе и приник к чужим губам своими. Алан от абсолютной неожиданности приоткрыл рот, позволив тем самым углубить поцелуй, но затем будто замер, не давая себе абсолютно ничего предпринять. Он чувствовал сжимающиеся у него на плече пальцы, видел прикрытые глаза Дэвида прямо перед собой и ощущал привкус никотина у себя во рту. Чужой язык томно и не спеша скользил по кромкам зубов, будто осторожно изучая, и дразнил такими чертовски давно воображаемым ласкам, у которых прежде не было ни шанса на осуществимость.  
«Прежде».  
Алана вмиг прошибло волной осознания реальности происходящего, и он, закрыв глаза, не смог сдержать глухого долгого стона, тут же растворившегося в поцелуе.  
У него дрожала рука, которая хотела закрасться в темные мягкие волосы Дэвида на затылке. У него горели рот и губы, до безумия жаждавшие наконец начать вторить чужим движениям. Он с болезненным трудом сдерживал каждую мышцу тела, напрягшуюся от понимания того, что происходит то, чего он так хотел с самой прошлой осени и чего не переставал хотеть даже на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев.  
Но Алан сам, растоптав свои же желания, первым отстранился и замер, пытаясь вернуть себе способность спокойно соображать.  
– Это не проверка, Ал, – восстановив дыхание, проговорил Дэвид и вернулся в своё сиденье, но не отвернулся в сторону. – Во всяком случае, не для тебя.  
Алан знал, что, если бы это было проверкой, то он её определенно завалил. Потому что свое сбитое подскочившим пульсом дыхание и плотно сжатые в кулаки пальцы он спрятать не мог. Как не мог и стереть из чужой памяти свой стон.  
– Я-… - Дэвид явно колебался, подбирая в мыслях слова, но вздохнул и полез в задний карман брюк, чтобы достать оттуда небольшой блокнот со смятой обложкой. - Еще хотел тебе показать вот эту штуку, - он протянул блокнот Алану и тот неуверенно взял его в руки. – Сперва я завел его, чтобы отмечать, если вдруг будут провалы, приступы или что-то в этом роде. В итоге... – он усмехнулся, – ни того, ни другого не случалось, а вместо этого я заметил в голове новый сбой. Я стал отмечать крестиками количество раз за день, сколько мой мозг на нём застревает, потому что оно каждый раз меня здорово отвлекало и не давало сосредоточиться.  
Он сделал паузу, дождавшись, пока Алан откроет первую страницу блокнота с пронумерованными слева днями последней недели декабря и проставленными сбоку крестиками, еле влезавшими в строчку, а иногда переходящими на вторую.  
– Догадайся с трех раз, кто этот сбой, - выдохнул Дэвид, наблюдая за тем, как Алан перелистывает страницы блокнота.  
На каждом листе была прописана только неделя – но и напротив всего 7 дней стояло ужасное множество крестиков. И, противореча логике, с удалением страниц от недели декабря это количество заметно не уменьшалось.  
– Хочешь сказать, теперь у тебя обсессивно-компульсивное? – попытался отшутиться Алан, закрывая блокнот, но не выпуская его из рук и не сводя с него глаз.  
– Хочу сказать, что я скучал, Ал. Жутко, - серьезно ответил Дэвид. - И ты был прав – когда мысли о Мэле стали трезвее и стали соответствовать реальности, я-…  
– Я тогда говорил из чистого эгоизма, - прервал его Алан.  
– Не знаю из чего, но говорил правду. Потому что чем ярче я понимал, сколько ты за всё это время сделал… – он тут же опередил чужое возражение. - Но не в «долгах» же дело, Алан, ты же понимаешь. Я принёс бы тебе бутылку хорошего виски или подкопил бы пару зарплат и вернул деньги - и чувствовал бы себя спокойно, если бы дело было в этом. Я думал об этом - и это не то. Это не просто чувство благодарности.  
Дэвид вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями дальше.  
– Я честно обычно очень паршиво понимаю, что чувствую. И никогда не знаю наверняка. В отношениях я еще хуже разбираюсь, и не представляю, чем это может выгореть, но... просто не вижу причины, почему нам нельзя попробовать.  
Алан не шевелился и не говорил ни слова.  
– Это не ради какой-то забавы. И это не отчаянный ход после того, как ты сказал, что мой приход – плохая идея. Я сказал бы это, даже если бы ты без проблем согласился общаться как прежде. И я уже говорил: того, чего не хочу сам, я никогда бы не сделал в угоду другому, - он сделал паузу. – В общем, это моё решение, Ал. И моя просьба, независимая от абсолютно всего.  
Дэвид выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, проговорил.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас сработало.  
Он закончил говорить, но не стал смотреть Алану в лицо. Тот молчал, абсолютно ошарашено приводя мысли в порядок и глядя перед собой на кожаную текстуру руля. Было итак уже достаточно неловко, чтобы такой же казалась и тишина.  
Только спустя полминуты Алан сделал медленный вдох, отрывая с места взгляд. Уже на выдохе он позволил уголкам рта чуть приподняться - а затем повернул голову влево.  
– Те осознанные шаги, да? – он вскинул бровь.  
– Ну, вроде того.  
Алан, усмехнувшись, на несколько секунд отвел глаза в сторону, а после снова вернул их на чужое лицо и на выдохе кивнул.  
– Да, я бы тоже хотел.  
Дэвид заметно расслабил плечи и шумно вздохнул и сам. Он, наконец, позволил себе прислониться к спинке сидения и чуть запрокинул голову назад.  
– Фух, чёрт.  
Наблюдая за такой реакцией, Алан едва не прыснул.  
– Что бы ты делал, если бы я сказал нет?  
– Не знаю. Устроил бы еще одну проверку – уже для тебя, наверное, – с ухмылкой проговорил Дэвид и наклонил голову обратно. – Риторик из меня в любом случае паршивый.  
– Сказал журналист.  
– Пока еще будущий.  
– Но навыки убеждения все-таки есть и работают, – заметил Алан. – Еще как.  
– Ну, до адвоката мне точно далеко. Выходит только если мне что-то очень сильно нужно самому.  
– Звучит.. лестно, – улыбнулся Алан, но резко вздрогнул от раздавшегося с правой стороны от него стука.  
Они оба обернулись к двери, по стеклу которой аккуратно били костяшки пальцев. Узнав Сэм, Алан тут же открыл дверь.  
– А я думала, ты уехал уже. Держи, – девочка всучила Алану в руки его пальто, а потом протянула ключи. Тот удивленно моргнул и, взяв брелок, сложил к себе на колени одежду.  
– Ты что, до такого времени сидела в кабинете?  
– Ну, надо же было съесть весь пакет пастилы и полазить по твоему компьютеру, – ухмыльнулась Сэм. – Ладно, шучу. Но не насчет пастилы, - она наклонилась, заглянув в машину, и снова посмотрела на Алана. – А это кто?  
– А, - Алан неуверенно вскинул бровь, но затем ухмыльнулся. – Вишневая маршмэллоу.  
– Уоу, серьезно?  
– Кто-кто я там, повтори? – сощурился Дэвид.  
– Сложно объяснять, – Алан перевел глаза обратно на Сэм и кивнул ей на заднюю дверь машины. – Садись, отвезу тебя домой, без споров даже. Темно и холодно.  
– Да чего мне спорить, бензин-то твой, - Сэм пожала плечами и, открыв дверцу, юркнула внутрь. Алан тут же вставил ключ в зажигание и плавно вывел форд с парковки.  
– Так что там насчет меня и вишневой маршмэллоу? – с неудомением в голосе переспросил Дэвид.  
– Врачебная тайна, - отозвалась Сэм. – Чужих не касается.  
– А я, значит, как-то, где-то и у кого-то фигурировал? Справедливо, однако, – хмыкнул Дэвид.  
– Расслабься, ничего не фигурировал, я одну фразу сказал.  
– Подтверждаю, - кивнула Сэм. – Одну.  
Дэвид поджал губы, но спустя секунду выпрямился и стал копошиться по карманам куртки.  
– Постой, из-за этого что ли?  
На секунду отведя взгляд от дороги, он с удивлением узнал в чужих руках пачку «буржуйских» сигарет. Таких же, какие он сам купил ему прошлой осенью. Алан настолько не ожидал увидеть что-то такое, что под искреннее непонимание Сэм и вздёрнутую бровь Дэвида, подавился смешком и просто утвердительно кивнул в ответ.


End file.
